Code Geass: The White Devil R2
by kingjustin1019
Summary: The Black Knights had liberated Japan and recognized it as the United States of Japan. But now a New Rebellion is about to spark, the world will twist and turn to chaos. The Love of the White Devil and the Black Angel will be tested. Nunnally x OC shipping.
1. The World of Today

**AN: hey guys, this is the sequel I was telling you about. Hope that you like it later on.**

 **Code Geass: The White Devil R2**

 **Act 0: Premonition**

 **Stage 1: The World of Today**

 **Normal POV**

 _(Play Mobile Suit Gundam OST 1 Track 3 The Long Sleep [First Half])_

In the year 2017 on April 15, Area 11 was liberated and recognized as the Independent nation of the United States of Japan. It took months for the Island Nation to pull itself back together after the 7 Years it was occupied by Britannia. The Black Knights took almost everything from the Britannians in the Tokyo Settlement, including the Avalon and the data that was left behind.

The Black Knights overtime, had built their own float units, the Air Glide System, it contained a Gefjun net, a net that uses the Gefjun Disturber, even with countermeasures, they will hold enemies in place. The Ikaruga, was the Black Knights first airship ever built. It had the Gawain's Druid system and Hadron Cannons. The Avalon was rebuilt by the Black Knights and was outfitted with more weapons.

Within months, Japan was rebuilt and had a better Economy and had a better infrastructure. The Britannians who had stayed lived in peace with the Japanese, some of them were called Japannians, mostly because the Britannians that left called them exactly that, the empire saw them as traitors, well, at least the Nobility in the Homeland.

* * *

The Blue Knights now had an Air fleet of their own, shooting down Britannian Air Fleets. The Blue Knights built their first Pegasus-Class Battleship-Carrier, they called it the Trojan. **(AN: think about White Base from Gundam.)**

The Strike was Rebuilt with a new chassis. It was called, EZ-09-FB Star Strike, it was already equipped standardly with the Full Burnern Mod and the Big Armor Mod, only the twin barrel beam rifles and the shields that covered them and Missile pods are gone. Its Beam Rifle can now switch firing modes from automatic, the famous Beam Rifle setting, or the Hadron Blaster mode that allows it to fire Hadrons. Its Star Beam Cannons can fire as well, they can even shoot at enemies coming from the rear. **(AN: Star Build Strike)**

Its new shield can now absorb Beam Particles to use to either fire a very powerful Beam Blast, or to move at High Speeds. It was given a more powerful and advanced Yggdrasil Drive that consumes less energy. Max was given the new EZ-10-Z Zeta Strike. It can change from a Knightmare to a fighter jet. Its beam rifle can fire from long and mid range. Its shield can fire rockets as well. It also had an EXAM System. **(AN: Zeta Gundam)**

The Titans were now under the Command of Andrea Harmonia, a Duchess from Area 11. She had also brought Kycilia Harmonia, who was a Duchess herself since she was a child. Her personal Knightmare was the Gamma. It was armed with missiles, vulcans and a EXAM System to better boost its performance. **(AN: Its Female Power Armor from Macross. You know….. From… that one episode.)**

Britannia quelled all of its wounds starting with the Uprisings and the Superpowers that challenged it, The Britannian Empire soon had changed. Suzaku Kururugi and Rai were Inducted into the Knights of the Round, with Suzaku being the Knight of 7, while Rai was the Knight of 8. They both became part of the force known as the White Knights. The White Knights were given Sutherlands and Glucesters using technologies of the ASEEC Corps. They were also in command of a newly built Avalon armed with high velocity cannons now. The Sutherlands and Gloucesters that were part of the White Knights were known as Clubs. Princess Euphemia Li Britannia was the Leader of the Newly reborn ASEEC Corps as they were Officially part of the Military.

* * *

The Black Knights soon had new Knightmares from Kyoto, Modified Gloucesters that were called Senshi, and Sutherlands that were called Kishi. Their heads represented of that of a samurai helmet. The Burai, Kishi, and Senshi would soon use the tech from the Raikou and the Engram Cannons, being given shoulder mounted Cannons, Missiles, and a Electromagnetic Cannon being mounted on the chest.

The Black Knights soon equipped float units for the rest of their Knightmares like the Burai, Kishi, and Senshi. The Black Knights Air Fleet grew steadily with the knew Kamikaze-class Air Destroyer. The Britannians managed to create a fleet of Airships themselves starting off with Caerleon Class Air Destroyer and then moving on to the Logres-class Floating Battleship. The EU and Chinese tried to make an Air fleet, but failed to actually build one.

Nunnally Vi Britannia was Highly respected by the Britannian Empire, despite her being in the Black Knights. This could be because the Royal Family now saw her as something other than a girl who had been innocent of sin. The family saw her as a strong independent lady who blessed the Battlefield with her Knightmare piloting skills. Nobles often saw her as an inspirational leader to all, thinking that if she ever returned, they would demand that the emperor would crown her as empress of the empire, but of course her Brother was considered a more a valued choice as emperor.

* * *

The Student Council refused to go back to the lives they once lived. Shirley became part of the Zero Squad as did Rivalz became part of the first special forces. Nina worked under Rakshata and helped with the construction of Radiant Wave weaponry. Nina also indulged herself into studying the Code R Research project with Huey and with the TERA, those 2 would make a discovery that would change everything. Milly helped out in the Media Department with Diethard knowing that he may need help.

The Ashfords began to support Zero even further with a mass-produced Ganymede army that Nunnally would command herself. The EU managed to mass-produce the Alexander, making it much more favorable than the Panzer Hummel for its humanoid shape and ability to walk on anything in insect mode. The Black Knights made the Akatsuki Knightmare frame from the basis of the Gekkas. The Black Knights became the Military force of Japan.

Britannian survivors of the Battle of Tokyo, most notably the Glaston Knight, had ran to Okinawa, hiding there. they had planned a Rebellion against the USJ, wanting to reclaim what was taken from them by the Black Knights, calling themselves the Area 11 Reclamation Group or ARG. when news of this was brought up, Nunnally Volunteered to put this rebellion down, and so this would be a test for Nunnally as the Exiled Princess of Britannia, and her nickname of the Black Angel.

* * *

 **Okinawa**

The ARG had a base they attened to use to take Kyushu, but now that the Black Knights had sprung into action, The ARG's best hope is to buy time for Britannia to help them. What they don't know is that the Homeland has decided NOT to intervene, the ARG are on their own.

The ARG were using weapons that were scavenged from the Battle of Tokyo. They were also using the Blue Knights Cannon Technology. They saw the Black Knights approaching. A line of Sutherlands armed with Shoulder Mounted Cannons aim at a line of Burai.

"Hold this position men! Don't let them through no matter what!" the Commander said.

"Targets 01 to 10! Range:650 and closing!" the commander said as the Sutherlands aim their cannons. "FIRE!

The Sutherlands fire the shoulder cannons at the Burai. The rounds hit the Burai. A Knightmare came out of the smoke. It was the Raiden, shooting at a Sutherland with its Beam Machine Gun. The Sutherland staggered as every energy bolt smashed into it. The Pilot inside the Sutherland gasped as the Blue Giant kicks the Sutherland in the midsection and kicks it in the head knocking it over.

Another Knightmare came out of the smoke, it was Shirley's Nemo. the orange haired girl roared at the bullets tear the Sutherland apart. The Sutherland explodes.

"Good! Let's keep this up a little more until Nunnally gets here!" Rivalz said as he shot another Sutherland with the Beam Bazooka. The Sutherland exploded, killing the Pilot with it.

2 Sutherlands were firing back, an Akatsuki got behind the pair and aimed its cannon at one of them, it was Tamaki's. One of the Sutherlands noticed him.

"You're mine now bastard!" Tamaki said as he fired the Cannon.

The Sutherland turns to shoot the Akatsuki but gets hit before firing a single shot at the Akatsuki. The Sutherland explodes. A Kishi appears and fires on the Sutherland. The Sutherland staggered as it tried to aim its gun at the Kishi. The Sutherland Explodes.

Suddenly, cannon fire came out of nowhere, hitting the Black Knights. There were more Sutherland Cannons up on the ridge on the hill above the beach. Suddenly, a Red Beam bolt hits a Sutherland. The Sutherland explodes. In the Skies of Okinawa, The Ganymede Nemo, flying in with its Black, Silver and darkish pink steel coming from the sky above, equipped with an Air Glide Unit, lands on the ground.

Inside the Knightmare was Nunnally Vi Britannia, former 4th Princess of the Empire. The small 15 year-old girl spoke.

 _(Play Gundam:The Origin - Main Theme)_

"I am Nunnally Vi Britannia, 4th Princess of the Empire and the Black Angel." She introduces herself.

"The Black Angel?! Here on the Front lines?!"

"No way!"

"Impossible!"

"If you surrender now, I will assure you, all your crimes will be pardoned and I will not have to be forced to eliminate you." Nunnally said.

Inside a Gloucester was David T. Darlton, a member of the Glaston Knights. He had looked bitter at the Ganymede. Remembering that the Pilot was the one who robbed everything from him and his brothers.

"Don't listen to that foolish girl! Attack!" David said.

"Then you left me no choice." Nunnally said as she drew her swords.

'"Well men CAN be stubborn. I can't blame them." Nemo said to Nunnally with her telepathy.

"I know." Nunnally said to the Immortal telepathically.

"Let it be remembered that I gave you a chance at living!" Nunnally said as she used the wrist mounted slash harkens to decimate the charging Gloucesters.

The Gloucesters were being tugged from one side to another, destroying them all simultaneously. One Gloucester tried to attack the Nemo with a Jousting Lance. Nunnally's instinct warned her just in time as the brown haired girl fired her waist mounted harkens at the foe. One Gloucester charges from the side. The Nemo slices its arm off along with the lance and gets cut in half.

The Nemo slices another Gloucester in half. Rockets fired from the Glaston Knights. Nunnally protects herself using the Blaze Luminous.

"Well you're good. But let's see you try the 5 of us." Alfred said.

The Glaston Knights charged in with their lances. The Ganymede dodged the lances. The Ganymede fired a slash harken, the harken pierced Bart's Gloucester. The Ganymede slings the Glocester in the air and back on the ground, destroying it, killing Bart.

"BART!" his 4 other brothers shout.

"Why you!" Edgar said as his and David's Gloucester charged at the Ganymede.

The Ganymede dodges the 2 knights charge. It throws its swords at their backs. The swords pierced the cockpits. Slash harkens from the Nemo's waist go to pull out the swords. The swords return as the 2 Gloucesters explode.

Nunnally turns her attention to the 2 Gloucesters left. The 2 charge at her. She jumps to avoid the charge and spin kicks one of the Gloucesters. She takes her 2 swords and slashes the 2nd one, being Alfred's Gloucester. The Gloucester explodes. She withdraws her swords and fires her TERA Rifle at the last Gloucester. The beam pierces the cockpit, the Gloucester explodes.

She had single handedly eliminated the Glaston Knights with mere ease. She was to most excellent warrior that had ever been born ever since she had been able to see and walk. Now she had quelled a rebellion in mere seconds. But there is one who has even the same skill level as Nunnally. His name is….

* * *

 **Pacific Ocean**

"Shiro Tokugawa Siegfried. EZ-09-FB, Star Strike. LAUNCH!"

The Strike launched from the Nautilus's catapult on a intercept course with 10 ships of the 3rd Britannian Air Fleet. 9 of them being Caerleon Air Destroyers, the last one was a Logres Floating Battleship. The Ship was called the HMAS Blood Vulture. It was under command of a Duke named Alexander Freeman. The enemy had only VTOLs and Float Unit equipped Sutherlands with them. The Pilot was Shiro Tokugawa Siegfried, The White Devil.

The White Devil was one of the greatest aces being the very best Pilot known to man only to be equal to the Black Angel. He had destroyed countless units in mere ease. The Zeta Strike not far behind the Strike in its Jet mode follows.

"Max, take care of the enemy forces from the rear, I'll handle the ships." Shiro said.

"You know what that means pal." Max said knowing that going against 10 ships on his own would be dangerous for his friend.

"One is enough to deal with 10 ships." Shiro said as he moved on ahead.

The Strike closes in on the ships. Shiro fires his beam rifle at the first destroyer. The Beam destroys the ship. The Strike closes in on the second one.

"It's too fast! Unable to engage!" the captain said as the Strike flew past the destroyer.

The Destroyer explodes. The Strike flew across the Battlefield.

"Can I hit a few more?" Shiro asks himself as he destroys a 5th destroyer.

The Zeta Strike changes to Frame mode and fires the missiles in the shield. The Missiles hit the Float Units of the Destroyer. The Zeta finishes the ship with a blast from its beam rifle. The Destroyer explodes. A VTOL came around to shoot the Zeta.

"Oh no you don't!" Max said as he turns around and fires a harken at the VTOL, causing it to explode.

"Who's next?" Max said tauntingly.

The Strike destroys another ship and destroys 2 Sutherlands using the Star Beam Cannons. Shiro spots the Blood Vulture.

"There it is." Shiro said as he changes the Beam rifle To a Hadron Blaster.

The Strike evades Missiles and Gunfire. Destroying any air unit that got in the way.

"Shoot that monster down no matter what!" the Duke said inside the Bridge.

"Another Knightmare coming from below!" a radar man points out.

"What?!" the Duke said.

The Zeta fires its beam rifle at the Battleship's float unit. Explosions occur as the High-Velocity guns try to fire back. The guns get destroyed by the Zeta's Beam Rifle.

"Damn! Abandon the ship!" The Duke said as he watched in horror as the Strike aims at the Bridge.

The Crosshairs overlap and turn red. The lock-on tone plays. Shiro fires the Beam Rifle, a Black-red Beam cuts through the Bridge of the Vulture. Finishing it as it exploded into a great conflagration.

"Shiro here. Returning now." Shiro said on the communicator. "Come on Max, let's go home."

"Right with you old friend!" Max said as the Zeta came under the Strike. "Hop on old buddy."

The Zeta could also be used to carry a Knightmare into battle thanks to its wings. The Zeta flies off with the Strike on top of it, riding it through the skies. The Blue Death and The White Devil head back to the ship.

* * *

This is the tale of how the Devil and Angel's love for each other blossomed as the Black Prince continues on the path of creating a gentler world. This is the Second Rebellion.

 **Who Will Survive?**

 **Review!**


	2. Evolution of Royalty

**Code Geass: The White Devil**

 **Act 0: Premonition**

 **Stage 2: Evolution of Royalty**

 **Pendragon Imperial Palace, Pendragon**

 **Guinevere POV**

I knew that something has to be done, Schneizel has already invaded the EU after Britannia recovered from that "Black Rebellion" Lelouch and Nunnally started. I blamed my father ever since that day when Cornelia came back from her defeat at Tokyo. She said the masked man was Lelouch and she even saw Nunnally piloting what she assumed was the Ganymede. She even said that Orange Boy is still alive despite his injuries in Narita, only now he's a cyborg.

I know now that in order to deal with those 2 is that the Royal Family needs to be more…. Proactive and Productive. It's the only way to overcome the might of those 2. There's also the matter with the White Devil and the Blue Death that follows him. Their the Blue Knights aces.

* * *

I saw Cornelia enter my room. I had her train Carine since she got a Knightmare from Schneizel.

"So how's Carine?" I ask.

"Well the little devil really is something, her piloting ratio is already above 90%." Cornelia said.

"Well I guess now she really can stand up to someone like you." I said to her.

"Everything with Odysseus?" She asked.

"Well I guess he's beginning to understand the Political stuff better I guess." I answered. "How's that arrangement going with the Chinese?"

"Look you and I both know that Odysseus can choose whoever he wants to marry." Cornelia said.

"I know, but our father won't give it a rest. He wants him to be married to the Empress of The Chinese Federation as an excuse to attack the United States of Japan." I said. "I don't want that wedding to happen ever on any occasion. But if we don't do it, the Japanese will gain allies with the EU and the Chinese, alternatively splitting the world in half between their alliance and Britannia, in that situation, we'll have a huge war on all sides."

"I know." Cornelia said. "Its progressing I guess."

I nod in response.

"There is to be no word of it coming out to the Japanese, though as fruitless as it could be, Zero, I mean Lelouch is not to find out about it." I tell her. "he could have allies in the Federation."

She nods in response.

"How's the arm doing?" I ask.

"Better. Thanks to those cybernetics you put in, I feel like I can Pilot anything now." she said with a smile.

"Now that's the Goddess I grew up with." I said.

"You still call me that even though I lost." She said.

"Oh come now, you may have lost, but you're still the Goddess of Victory in my eyes." I said to her.

"Thanks Guinevere." she said to me.

I smiled at her. She may have adored Marianne, but she is my sister, that is something I will respect.

"Oh and here is you new rifle I made myself." I said as I gave her the new Rifle Sword I made.

She caught the Rifle Sword.

"It's still the same." Cornelia said.

"Oh really? I did make some adjustments on it." I say to her.

"Like what?" she asked as she inspected the gun.

"Open the revolver chamber." I said to my sister.

"Ok." She said as she opened the chamber.

"A Sakuradite Battery?" She asked.

"Why of course, thanks to Schneizel, I was able to renovate the gun using technologies of that "VARIS" thing and incorporated it into your new weapon." I explain to her.

"For me?" she asked.

"Now what kind of sister would I be if I didn't help you become ready?" I said.

"Wow. you went through all of that, just for me." she said.

"Well don't break it will you?" I ask.

"I'll take good care of her." she said. "but where's the ammo?"

"Oh that? Schneizel can help with that." I say to her.

"Thank you dear sister." she said as she left my room.

* * *

I could only smile at her for being so kind to my new gift. I go to check on Carine and when I got to where she was piloting the new frame, she was a devil indeed. She was Maniacally laughing as she tore apart a Sutherland.

The Knightmare she was piloting was a Knightmare was the Lunafreya. It was equipped with MVSs that were on both the left and right arms, they were claws. The Knightmare also uses a VARIS that fires Automatically. It was also using a Blaze Luminous shield that cover the whole Knightmare, in the case the shield shatters, the shield will come back. **(AN: Its the Percival, only one, it has 2 claws that turn into Blaze Luminous Drills, and two, its head is that of the Fei-Yen.)**

"Dance! Dance! Dance! Dance for me!" Carine said as she maniacally laughs and destroys a Sutherland by shoving a claw in the cockpit.

She shoots another one that managed to get behind her with the Automatic VARIS Rifle. The Sutherland explodes.

"That's enough Carine. You had enough fun for today." I say to her.

"Aw….. Can't you just give me more time?" she asked.

"Now now, just come out of there and let Schneizel analyse the data." I said.

She got out of the blood red Knightmare as she poked her head out. Her red hair coming out of the machine she climbed down from the Knightmare. She was wearing a red Pilot suit. She hands me key for it.

"Now I'll take this to look at the Data, you be more careful now will you?" I said to her as I petted her head.

"Yup!" She says as she goes back to the house we live in.

I go back to look at the data for the Lunafreya. Though enough about the Family, what of the Titans and their godforsaken monster?

* * *

 **Normal POV**

 _(Play Anti-Spiral Theme)_

The EU was losing serious ground. Panzer Hummels and Alexanders were being ripped up by only one Knightmare. The Knightmare was Orange and Black. It was the slashed almost every Panzer and Alexander that attacked it. A Panzer Hummel tried shooting it in the back. The Sauron transformed its left arm into a VARIS, only it had the look of a Hadron Cannon. That was because it WAS a Hadron Cannon.

The Hummel gets torn to shreds by Green Bullets coming from the VARIS. It exploded as the Sauron turned to engage the rest of the EU. Its shoulders show Hadron Cannons, the right arm turns into a VARIS, which looks just like the one on the left arm. The Cannons open and fire a stream of Black Beams that tear through almost all of the EU Forces. All went into a huge blaze.

"What is that thing?!" one of the soldiers say.

"I don't know! That thing is a goddamn monster!" another soldier said.

An Alexander engaged the Monster. The Sauron's right hand turns back into a claw. The claw was a Radiant Wave Surger. It grabbed the Alexander and activated the Radiant Wave Surger, causing the machine to bubble up and explode. The right hand transforms back into a VARIS and the Sauron fired at the EU with both its VARIS hands. The Sauron stops Firing and activates its Mini Proximity Missile Launchers. The missiles go everywhere and destroy more of the EU's Army.

The Sauron's jaws open wide and the Sauron roars. Its Roar goes through the heavens. The fires that surround the Sauron continue to burn. The Sauron fires all its Hadrons at the EU destroying all their forces. The Army gets wiped out. The Sauron Roars again. The Roar could be heard all over the Battlefield. Meanwhile on the Great Juniper, Andrea Harmonia watched as the Sauron roared as its hunger for battle and destruction have been fed.

"Well that makes things easier now….." the Duchess said.

Andrea was known for her emerald green hair and dark blue eyes. She was a cruel Duchess no doubt. She had sympathy for the Japanese, she had felt bad for them, but she will never forgive the man that had instigated a rebellion against the Empire and taking all the things she had in the former Area 11.

"Well mother. You seem to be enjoying yourself." Kycilia said as she revealed herself onto the Bridge of the Juniper.

Kycilia was a Pilot with skills that would normally meet the Blue Death head-on. Her Green Hair and Blue eyes revealed her Beauty to all who gaze upon it, she went by the nickname Emerald Rose for being Beautiful and Fierce. **(AN: Its Milia Fallyna Jenius from Macross)**

"So we enact that plan you talked about?" Kycilia asks her mother.

"Why of course." Andrea said. "Helmsman! Set a course for HQ, once were ready, we go to take back Area 11!"

* * *

 **Tokyo Settlement, United States of Japan**

 **Lelouch POV**

Nunnally was on her way back to Tokyo to give me a report about what had happen in Okinawa. I saw her Knightmare Frame in the Hangar bay. She came out of the Unit looking glad to have seen me.

"Onii-sama!" Nunnally said waving her hand to me.

I wave my hand at her. She comes to me and we both leave the Hangar to make a stroll around the Government Bureau.

"So how did everything go in Okinawa?" I ask.

"The rebels were crushed, by now any and all resistance that still existed throughout the United States of Japan will have already vanished." she said.

"And the Glaston Knights?" I ask.

"Eliminated." Nunnally said.

"All of them? Beaten by you?" I ask.

"Yes Onii-sama. They were of no challenge for me." she said.

"Well I'm glad that now all of this is over." I said.

We go to the conference room, where Kaguya was waiting for us, as was Ohgi, Diethard, Todoh, Naoto, and Kallen were there too.

We took our seats and began discussing all that has happened after the last meeting.

"So as for the rebels we have confirmed that the Glaston Knights were leading the Rebellion." I said. "Nunnally had said she had taken them all out, the survivors had been captured and will be locked up."

"So it seems like the Angel has grew a pair of wings it seems." Todoh said.

"It was nothing really, just hard work is all." Nunnally said.

I saw the door open, it was Milly. She looked like she was running a lap.

"Milly are you-"

"You're not gonna believe this but-"

* * *

 **Pendragon**

 **Cornelia POV**

"The Titans did what?!" I exclaimed.

"That's right your Highness, the Titans had just entered International waters and soon will enter Japanese Territory." Guilford said. "What do we do?"

"Tell the White Knights to head out and intercept them at once." I said to my knight.

"At once your Highness!" Guilford said as he went to tell Euphie.

If those Titans dare to enter Japanese Territory, they'll spark a war we're not ready yet!

 **Suzaku POV**

"That's it?" I ask Euphie.

"That's right. We are to go and Intercept the Titans before the they enter Japanese Territory." Euphie said to me.

"The commander really does have a grudge against Zero, doesn't she?" Rai said referring to the new commander of the Titans.

"Still, we are to make sure they do not enter Japanese Territory at all costs, even if we have to eliminate them." Euphie said.

"Right then." I said to Euphie.

"Prep the Avalon for Launch!" I said to the staff on the New Avalon.

They began working on the Lancelot and the Club, we even got a new Knightmare for Euphie. It was called the Guinevere, it was an improvement on the Elizabeth on a separate level that it looked different. Had what used to have only more powerful. And just like The Lancelot, which was now Lancelot Conquista, it was outfitted standardly with a integrated float unit and came with a Hadron Blaster that can only be used when docked with the VARIS.

Not only that, it's now equipped with a weapon called the "Needle Blazer", which can penetrate armor with a devastating and powerful effect. It was located in the hands, well both actually, kinda reminded me of the Guren. The Needle Blazer was equipped with on a prototype Knightmare that was like the Lancelot but it was stolen. Thankfully they can still make mass-produced models of it.

The Club got the same enhancements and the Lancelot, now all 3 units have additional shields. 2 on the legs, 1 on the chest. I went into the hangar to where the Clubs were at. The Clubs were Sutherlands and Gloucesters outfitted with technology from the ASEEC Corps. We were just a handful of guys working on new technology, now we're part of the Army as the "Army of the Future" now I guess.

I head up the catwalk and see Lloyd humming to himself. He noticed me and had a huge grin on his face.

"Well well, looks like we'll finally see how well you aged in your skills." Lloyd said.

"Come on Lloyd. You know I won't disappoint." I said to him.

"Hey Suzaku!" I heard a voice.

I turn and see Gino, his family are wealthy nobles and he's the Knight of 3. He also pilots the Tristan. To me he was just like Rai only he's blonde haired and is a flake with the girls, or at least that's how they see him. Last I heard of him is that he tried to hook up with Anya Alstreim, the Knight of 6. All he got was a deck to the coconuts.

"Gino….. Not now…." I said to him.

"Oh come on! Aren't you glad you get to see your home?" Gino asked.

As much as I want to see it the way it is now, I did not want to. Zero….. I mean, Lelouch bloodied his own hands with the blood of many soldiers, and they had families. All to have a country free of occupation by Britannian Forces. I just wished there was another way. Besides, what would a traitor of my own people like me would want to look at it?

"Recorded." I heard a voice.

It was Anya, she had pink hair, pink eyes, and a rather stoic personality. She was about Nunnally's age. She likes to take photos on her phone-camera. She pilots the Mordred, it's pretty much a tank with all the shielding, and the Stark Hadron Cannon can basically wipe out a small mountain. I would not be surprised if a mere CHUNK of Mount Fuji be cut out of the blast.

"Anya? What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Well someone needs to watch out for that flake while you're out there fighting." she said while Gino muttered "I'm not a flake.".

I headed back into my quarters as the ship took off. The Avalon was being escorted with 2 Caerleon Destroyers. The Avalon may have guns now, but who knows what might happen. Right now I could only think of my friends back in Japan, I just hope that their lives never get ruined by the savagery of war.


	3. Battle over the Pacific

**Code Geass: The White Devil R2**

 **Act 0: Premonition**

 **Stage 3: Battle over the Pacific**

 **Lelouch POV**

"There hasn't been a single declaration for war from Britannia at all?" I ask.

"No. Not one." Milly said.

Either the Titans have gone rogue, or this is just a surprise invasion. Could my father have known what they were doing because he ordered it? No that would not be it. If he did, he would have declared war. So if he's not declaring war or ordering the Titans to do it….. The Blue Knights must have something…

"Radio the Blue Knights tell them to follow the Titans Fleet and keep me updated on anything else." I said.

"Right!" Milly said as she left the room.

"You think they may have gone rogue?" Todoh asked.

"Why not? Their last commander's dead, they lost 3 of their aces, and they lost a lot of men." Ohgi said.

"The Avalon?" Nunnally muttered.

"What about the Avalon?" Kaguya said.

"Well just a few minutes from now, The Avalon, or Maybe a ship that looks just like the Avalon is trying to catch up with the Titans, only I don't think they seem to want to help them one bit." Nunnally explains.

"As I suspected." I said. "The Titans have gone rogue."

"Called it." Naoto said. "Do we intercept?"

"As long as it doesn't stir up anything." I said. "We'll only need the Ikaruga for now, Deploy the Seikatsu just in case."

* * *

 **Blue Knights POV**

 **Pacific Ocean**

A flight of 3 VTOLs were flying above the Titans Fleet, sent out to recon the force. The flight heads down and spots the Fleet. The pilot of the Lead VTOL said that the Fleet composed of 3 Valkyrie Class Air Destroyers, 2 Victor Class Cruisers, and 1 Granada Class Battleship, most notably as the Great Juniper. The pilot also reported a single green Knightmare Frame. **(AN: Valkyrie is Musai, Victor is Chivvay)** However the Green Knight spotted the flight and began firing on the VTOLs. The VTOLs were shot down.

"Have the Star Strike and Zeta Strike ready." Wolfsheim said.

"Yes sir!" one of the men on the Bridge said.

"Prepare the Fleet for combat. I want any and all units on standby." Wolfsheim said.

The Blue Fleet had assembled it self in a formation and went on a intercept course.

"Shiro. Were going to deploy, get ready." Max said.

"Right." Shiro said.

The 2 Boys headed for the Hangar bay and waited until further orders came in.

 **Britannia POV**

"That must be the Titans no doubt." Euphemia said.

"Well what do we do your highness?" Cecile asked.

"We'll deploy The Lancelot along with the Club and the Guinevere, have the Tristan and Mordred ready as well." Euphemia said as she went to the hangar. "For now, deploy the Clubs."

Upon that order, the Clubs had launched. Multiple White Sutherlands, and Gloucesters had launched from the Avalon. One by one, the Clubs went out to deal with the Titans.

The Knightmares see only one unit, they attempt to surround it.

 **Normal POV**

"That's them? The White Knights?" Kycilia said.

"Surrender at once! You are surrounded!" one of the Club pilots said. "Surrender now, and by Princess Euphemia's orders, you will not be harmed."

"Well if they are what they said they are back at HQ, I'll get a real kick out of this." Kycilia said to herself. "Alright then."

The Gamma's eye's light up. It opens its missile pods and fires. The Clubs deploy their shields and blocked the missiles. The Gamma attacks one of the Clubs, delivering a huge kick to the head. The Gamma aims its wrist mounted prototype automatic VARIS rifle. A Sutherland Club to the right has its head blown off, ejecting the pilot.

"Open Fire!" one of the Clubs said.

The Clubs began firing on the Gamma. The Gamma dodges the hailstorm of bullets. The Gamma fired its 2 torso mounted machine guns at the Clubs. The Blaze Luminous Shields protect the Clubs. The Gamma charged at one of the Clubs.

The Gamma comes close to a Sutherland Club and kicks it to the side of its head. The Sutherland veered off to the right and got ripped by bullets from one of the Gamma's wrist mounted guns. The Sutherland exploded. Soon all the other Clubs would get wiped out.

"Retreat!" The Lead Club pilot said as all the Clubs retreat back into the New Avalon.

"Have the Knights of the Round deploy as soon as possible. I will be joining them." Euphemia said as she went to the hangar.

The Princess made it to the hangar bay and looked at her new Knightmare, the Guinevere. It was a present from Schneizel and Guinevere. She promised to take care of it. She enters the Cockpit and starts it up.

The cockpit looked more like a Alexander. Schneizel wanted the cockpit to be replaced with a Model similar to the Lancelot, Euphemia insisted on keeping the cockpit. The cockpit wasn't replaced. She inserts the key and a screen lights up.

 **Z-03 GUINEVERE**

 **KMOS 2.0**

 **STARTUP….**

 **READY**

The Lancelot Conquista was on the catapult, ready for launch.

"Lancelot Conquista, now launching!" Cecile said.

"LAUNCHING!" Suzaku said as the Lancelot launched out of the cockpit.

"Rai, Heading out!" Rai said as the Club Conquista flew out the catapult.

"Gino Weinberg, Tristan, heading out!" Gino said as the Tristan flew out of the catapult, changing into fortress mode.

"Anya Alstreim, Mordred, launching now." Anya said as the Mordred launched from the catapult.

"Euphemia Li Britannia, Guinevere, launching!" Euphemia said as the Guinevere launched.

Meanwhile, the Blue Knights deploy their aces as well.

"Shiro Tokugawa Siegfried, launching." Shiro said as the Star Strike launched.

"Maxmillion Vermilion, launching now!" Max said as the Zeta Strike flew out.

The Zeta switched into fortress mode as the Star Strike boarded on top of the Zeta Strike. The 2 Knightmares flew out into the blue skies hoping to intercept the Titans. The Titans send out their Hi-Zags to intercept the Star Strike and the Zeta Strike before they come in range of the fleet.

"Here they come." Max said.

"Good luck." Shiro said.

"Wait, You're not serious right now." Max said.

The Star Strike jumps off the Zeta Strike. It activates its energy discharge system, Wings made of light spew forth from the Star Strike, it flies at ridiculous speeds.

"And he's gone." Max said.

"What this now?" Lloyd said. "A high speed interceptor?"

The Strike's high speed allowed it to eliminate almost all the ships instantly, even the Hi-Zags had barely any time to do anything but get destroyed in mere seconds. The wings disappear. The Strike becomes visible, leaving everyone in shock.

"No… It can't be…" Suzaku said.

"Oh hell no…" Rai said.

"I know why the stories are told now." Gino said.

"It's him." Anya said.

"The White Devil? HERE?" Kycilia said.

* * *

 **Lelouch POV**

"Lelouch! We just got word from a scouting patrol!" Milly said before I boarded the Ikaruga.

"What is it Milly?" I ask.

"It's Him! It's the Strike!" She said.

"Shiro?" I said.

"Yes!" Milly said. "He's also being accompanied by another Knightmare it would seem."

'Shiro hang on, I'm on my way.' I thought.

I have to hurry and get to him. If he dies, Nunnally may never be herself again. So just hang on for dear life Shiro. For Nunnally's sake. As I was about to board the Ikaruga, I look at the ship to the right. It was the Avalon that we reconstructed, we renamed it, "Seikatsu". It means Life, the ship died here in Tokyo so The Black Knights brought her back to life. Nunnally was in command of that ship. Sayako would be with her on the ship.

I board the Ikaruga as I put on my Zero mask. I made my way up to the bridge. The 3 new operators for the ship were here too. Ayame Futaba, Mutsuki Minase, and Ichijiku Hinata, the 3 new operators for the Ikaruga.

"Are preparations complete?" I asked.

"All Green!" Ohgi said. "We're ready to go on your order."

"Right then." I said as I raised my hand. "Ikaruga, Launch!"

Just like that, the Ikaruga's Air Glide system activated, so did the Seikatsu's Air Glide system. The Ships go into the air and set sail for an intercept course. If we make it there on time, Shiro might stand a chance.


	4. Seikatsu

**Code Geass: The White Devil R2**

 **Act 0: Premonition**

 **Stage 4: Seikatsu**

 **Nunnally POV**

The Seikatsu and the Ikaruga were deployed to intercept the Titans Fleet before they come in range of the Tokyo Settlement. I was in command of the Seikatsu while Onii-sama was in command of the Ikaruga. All I could think about is what to say when I finally got to see Shiro again. Love sure is complicated.

"Shiro-kun….." I sighed.

"Mistress Nunnally, we are within range of the enemy fleet." Jeremiah said as he opened the door into my quarters.

After the battle in Tokyo, his body had gone through some cybernetic changes. These changes virtually made cybernetic prosthetic limbs possible along with cybernetic reconstruction as well. Jerry's mental state was restored and now he seemed more resolved than ever.

"Prepare my Ganymede. I'll need you in the Siegfried just in case Brother needs your assistance." I said to Jeremiah as he left the room.

I make my way to the hangar bay. Sayako said she could handle the ship while I'm out in the field. Rivalz was getting the Raiden ready with a new weapon Nina made. The Mega Beam Launcher mod she developed used a miniature FLEIJA battery built into the newly made Beam Launcher. The Beam Launcher could change into normal mode, where it fires just like a normal cannon, and the Railgun mode that fires like a sniper rifle. The Railgun would change the Launchers appearance to that of a sniper rifle.

The scope that is built in the Launcher would pop out. It had a zoom function for accuracy and range. The Mega setting makes the Launcher a huge punch. It connects the FLEIJA battery. The moment it fires, let's say theoretically Mount Fuji no longer exists. It is way more powerful than what anyone can guess.

Rivalz got inside his Knightmare. Shirley got in her Nemo as I got in mine. Shirley's was more agile than mine was. It had a TERA Rifle as well. I started my Knightmare up.

'Shiro, hang on. For me.' I thought.

 **Lelouch POV**

Knightmare Frame Shinkiro. My new personal knightmare frame. Its armour is primarily black and gold, and it has several unusual physical features. Its feet are not round, instead consisting of eight large toes, and its head has four eyes. Its cockpit is also much wider. In addition to the standard control yoke system, the Shinkiro has keyboard-based controls similar to those used on the Gawain.

It was integrated with the Air Glide System, just like when the Gawain was integrated with the Float Unit. it also uses the Hadron cannons that fire Hadron Projectiles, unlike the Hadron Cannon the Gawain used. Speaking of Gawain, C.C was still willing to Pilot it, along with that munchkin I found with Rolo, my surrogate brother. I could still remember what happened when I first found him.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _(Play Soul Eater OST 2 - Track 1 - in his mind, DB sways his shoulders and dances.)_

I could not believe what I was staring at. I was looking for Rolo in the basement, and I find not only him, but what I assumed it was me 8 years ago. Just when I thought that finding a man who had also being piloting a Knightmare that kinda looked like the Lancelot except painted gold and adopting said man was weird enough, this kid looks me, and he's in my basement.

"Rolo, who is that?" I ask trying to gather thoughts.

"Who am I?" the boy said to me. "Who are you?"

'"Who am I?" WHO AM I?!' I thought in my head as I begun to look furious.

"WHY YOU-!" I said as I Geass flared.

"Oh you have that power too?" he said as his eyes began to glow with Geass as well.

"NANIIIIIIIIIIIII?!" I screeched.

"Jeez mister, you don't have to shout, no wait you're my brother now." the boy said.

"NANDATOOOOOOO?!" I screech again.

"Please brother, let's not wake up Nunnally again." Rolo said. "If she comes down and finds him, we'll never hear the end of it."

"And how do you suppose we prevent that?" I ask.

"We keep him?" Rolo suggests.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT GONNA DO?!" I ask in rage.

"On this day forward, were brothers." the boy said to me.

"LIKE HELL THAT WILL HAPPEN!" I say with fury. "I'M NOT ADOPTING SOME KID I FOUND IN MY BASEMENT!"

"The name's Lucas 'brother'." the boy said to me.

"LIKE HELL WE'RE BROTHERS YOU BRAT!" I say in anger.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU 2 DOING DOWN HERE?!" I heard a voice.

It was Nunnally. She came in from the stairs.

"Now what is going on here?" she said as she eyed the boy.

She jumps onto the boy while squealing, wrapping her arms around him.

"Can we keep him?" she asked.

"OH HELL-"

"Sure…. Why not?" Rolo interrupts me.

"OH COME ON!" I yell.

"What's your name little guy?" Nunnally asked ignoring me.

"Lucas." the boy answered.

My rage has reached my limit at this point.

"There's only one way he's staying, and that's if he can beat me in a chess match." I said getting a chess game.

 **Few Hours later**

"Im-Impossible….." I said.

I my first loss was that of a child version of me, I lost to myself. No. he cheated. He must have cheated.

"You cheated! I know you did somehow!" I said.

"Nope, won fair and square." the boy said to me.

"Fine 'Lucas', you're welcome to stay." I said as I activate my Geass. "IF YOU TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!"

His eyes turn red with Geass.

"I am Lucas, Lucas Lamperouge." he said. "My biological parents are Lelouch Vi Britannia and Marianne Vi Britannia."

'Wait…. Did he just basically say that….. I'M HIS FATHER?' I thought as my widened, so did Nunnally's and Rolo's as their mouths gaped at the revelation.

"That's not true. THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" I said in disbelief.

"You know it's true." the boy who I just found out was my kid as he snickered sinisterly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOO!" I said as I fell to the ground.

After everything calmed down, I hid the fact that he was now my kid and raised him as a brother, turns out, he's Immortal, only his code doesn't make him immune to Geass, well, certain types actually. When he found out I was working in the Black Knights I inducted him in despite Nunnally objecting to it. I told the Black Knights about him, they were shocked. I let him on the Gawain and he mastered it in mere seconds, he even has the same Geass as I do.

* * *

 **Flashback over**

I went back to the Bridge. For now, the Shinkiro can launch only if the situation calls for it. I watched as my forces headed out into the battlefield. I could only pray that Nunnally and Shiro come back alive.

 **Normal POV**

The Gamma and the Star Strike were duking it out. The Beam Rifle from the Strike fired at the Gamma. The Gamma dodged the Beam. The Gamma charged at the Strike head-on.

"Now I have you!" Kycilia said as she approached the Strike.

"Oh no you don't!" Max said as his Zeta Strike fires a Beam Shot at the Gamma, forcing Kycilia to back off.

"The Blue Death, here?!" Kycilia said.

"Stand aside Kycilia. He's my enemy, he'll always be my enemy, my one true enemy."A voice said.

* * *

 _(Play Ace Combat 0 - Morgan)_

A black Knightmare appeared once again, it was Mitsunari. His knightmare was much more bigger than the Ifrit, he switched it out for a unit that uses a Float unit. It was armed with a Baryon cannon in the chest. It comes with finger mounted slash harkens with boosters. It was called, The Galm. **(AN: Think about MSN-04 Sazabi from Gundam.)**

"Mitsunari, you're still alive." Shiro said.

"That's right Shiro." Mitsunari said.

"Do you have any idea why I wanted to fight you so much?" Mitsunari asked. "It's because like it or not, we really are brothers, clones of the same man who was the Brother to the Emperor. He now hides in the darkness."

"Wait, I thought he was an only child." Gino said.

"Guess someone messed with the records about him having a brother." Rai said.

'A brother?' Suzaku thought.

'An uncle of mine? Hiding? Why?' Euphemia thought.

"I wanted only respect for him, he always had dotted on you." Mitsunari said. "I once hated you for being a traitor, even now I still hate you for betraying Britannia. But I hate you even more because you are my brother, and this cycle of battle will end here."

"Then let's end this." Shiro said as he aimed the Beam Rifle at the Galm.

"Let's end this once and for all. Brother." Mitsunari said as he aimed the Beam Rifle the Galm had pulled out at the Strike.

* * *

 _(Play Ace Combat Zero - Zero or One Winged Angel)_

The 2 Shot at each other. They both evaded their shots. The 2 knightmares fly into the sky. The 2 fired at each other and skillfully dodged each other's beam shots.

"You have a reason for fighting don't you Brother?" Mitsunari asked his biological brother while firing his Baryon cannon at the Strike.

The Strike dodges the beams and fires a Hadron Beam from the Beam Rifle. The Galm dodges the Hadron and blocks a few beams with its shield.

"I do have a reason for fighting." Shiro said as a image of Nunnally and him are surrounded by cherry blossoms came into his mind.

The Zeta and the Gamma fire at each other, dodging every beam and bullet that tries to hit them. The 2 Pilots giving their all in the fight.

"Got you now!" Kycilia said as the Gamma fired off another swarm of salvos.

The Zeta changed back into fortress mode. The Zeta outruns the missiles. It changes back into frame mode and fired missiles from its shield. The Gamma dodges and fires at the missiles. Its torso mounted guns destroyed the missiles.

"Man she's good." Max said as he fires the Beam rifle at the Gamma.

The Zeta changes back to fortress mode and gives chase. The Star Strike fired its Beam Rifle. The Galm dodged the shot as it hits a Valkyrie Destroyer. The airship exploded as all the other ships focused on firing on the Blue Fleet as it approached the Titans while firing as well. A Hi-Zag comes from behind but gets destroyed by a beam shot.

It was the Ganymede Nemo, Nunnally's Nemo. Shiro smiled in the cockpit knowing that the girl she loved was alive and kicking. The Galm fired its Baryon cannon at the Nemo. The Strike used its shield to stop the Beam. The Beam gets absorbed into the shield.

"Are you alright? Nunna?" Shiro said to Nunnally.

"Shiro-kun." Nunnally said as she smiled.

"Guess I'll just have to set the Baryon Cannon at 100%." Mitsunari said as he adjusts the power setting for the cannon.

"You're sure about not destroying yourself?" Kycilia said.

"I don't need to worry. I've done the math." Mitsunari said.

"Baryon readings. It's about to fire." Isaac said.

The Star Strike's shield reveals a charging barrel and connects to the rifle. The Rifles top barrel flips over and the Cannons aim at the Galm.

"Target locked." Shiro said as the reticle locks on to the Galm.

The Galm's Baryon Cannon fired a huge golden beam while the Star Strike fires a huge beam blast that collides with the Baryon beam. The beams cancel out. The force pushed the 2 Frames away from each other.

'So that is how powerful you have become.' Mitsunari thought.

'Incredible…. to think the Baryon Cannon had that much power….' Shiro thought.

A pair of Hadron beams destroy a line of Hi-Zags in mere seconds. It was the Gawain, with Lucas and C.C in the cockpit.

"That was too easy." Lucas said as he fired the Hadron Cannons at the Juniper, damaging its hull.

The Vincent flew in the air shooting down many enemy units. It was Rolo who was Piloting it. He used his Geass to put the Titans in suspended animation and cut them down one by one. Suddenly, beams of light cut through many of the Titans airships. A voice came through the sky.

* * *

"Here me, Titans of Britannia!" The voice said as a black, golden Knightmare came from the sky.

It was the Shinkiro. It floated in the air. Lelouch was quite pleased with the Knightmare's chest-mounted Diffusion Structure Phase Transition Cannon. It fires a prism that deflects the beams that go in multiple directions.

"All units, open fire!" Andrea orders.

The Hi-Zags fired at the Shinkiro. The bullets were stopped by its Absolute Defense System. Thanks to the Druid System and the keyboard controls, it requires the pilot to make incredibly complex calculations to form effective barriers, such that it takes an intellect that only Lelouch himself can get it to its full potential.

"I am Zero. The one who fights for justice." Lelouch said. "You have already lost this battle, withdraw now and you can be spared."

"There's no way they could win against that thing." Gino said.

'Lelouch….. you are dead serious about obliterating Britannia. I should have stopped you when I had the chance.' Suzaku thought.

"So you finally make an appearance ?" A voice came through.

A crow looking Knightmare appeared, it was the Crow, Alphonse Vladimir's personal Knightmare. **(AN: it's actually Soaring Raven Gundam from G-Gundam)**

"The Jester?" Mitsunari muttered.

"You really think that Justice is of any worth? I only want Destruction! It's the only form of satisfaction I can get!" The jester said.

"Only some prankster would think of something as dumb as that." Lelouch said.

"Well then let's see you try and prove your point!" The jester said as he changes the Crow into fortress mode.

The Shinkiro changes into fortress mode and gives chase. The Tristan tries to follow.

"Gino Weinberg, what are doing?" Euphemia asked the blonde haired boy as he rushed after the Shinkiro.

"I want to see just how much is true about him. If he is who everyone says he is, then he might give me a run for my money." Gino said as he followed the masked knight.

The Shinkiro fired its Hadron Blasters at the Crow. The Crow dodge the Hadron shots. The Crow gets behind the Shinkiro. Just before it could fire, a burst of bullets hit the Crow. It was the Tristan.

'Now why would the Knight of 3 help me out?' Lelouch thought.

The Crow attacked the Tristan with a Hadron Beam. The Tristan dodges the Beam.

"Stupid little flake!" Vladimir said as he tries to shoot down the Tristan.

"Oh come on! At least I got a hoard of fangirls." Gino said as he dodged the beams.

Lelouch uses the brief moment to fire 2 Hadron bolts. The Bolts hit the Crow on its back. The Crow turns to attack the Shinkiro but small projectiles come out of nowhere. The projectiles emit a green glow. The Projectiles were none other than a small group of Gefjun Disturbers, the Gefjun Net. The Crow may have counter-measures, but it can't move. It was a sitting duck.

"Lelouch, you need help with this guy?" a voice said.

"No need Naoto." Lelouch said.

"I know." Naoto said as the Gekka Flight-enabled Version, a modified Gekka that Naoto received, came into range of the Crow. "Eat This!" Naoto said as the Gekka fired a longe range Radiant Wave Beam thanks to the Long-Range mod.

The Crow gets incinerated by the Gekka's Radiant Wave Surger. The Crow explodes.

"Where's Kallen?" Lelouch asked.

"Oh she's over there." Naoto said as he spots the Guren MK.2 decimating the remainder of the enemy force.

The Guren fired a Radiant Wave Beam to annihilate a squad of 4 Hi-Zags. Kallen had been known by some names. The Japanese called her the Akaryu, The Britannians referred to her as The Red Eleven, some called her the Red Lotus. Her brother Naoto got the same treatment, but he was called the Aoryu by the Japanese, and the Blue Eleven by the Britannians.

"I'll show you just how strong we Japanese are!" Kallen said firing another Radiant Wave Beam.

The Beam destroys a Float Unit of the Juniper. The Juniper begins to lose altitude.

"Surrender while you can Andrea, there is nothing you can do." Lelouch said.

'Damn you Zero!' Andrea thought. "Like hell that's happening!"

The Star Strike approaches the bridge of the Juniper. Andrea gasps. The Star Strike fires its Beam Rifle and destroys the Juniper's bridge. The ship hits the water and floats. After the huge battle, many had no Idea what had happened over the Pacific, when truth got out, The Britannian Empire had blamed the Titans lack of obedience, The Japanese were glad the fight was not brought to Japanese Territory.

Shiro and Nunnally were going to the Tokyo Settlement to enjoy their time together. Shiro was given a break until his next deployment.

* * *

 _(Play Id Serenity)_

"Shiro-kun." Nunnally said as she smiled to see the silver haired boy.

"Nunna…." Shiro said looking at the girl who he fell for, who also fell for him.

The 2 hugged each other. They look into each other's eyes.

"I've missed you a lot." she said to the boy.

"I've missed you too." the boy said.

"Still looking for the truth?" she asked.

"Yeah." he responded.

"So what did you find?" she asks.

Shiro tried to say something, but then remembered the flashback he saw when he was at the Aries Villa and what his biological brother said. He did not want to see how Nunnally would react if she found out he was there and witnessed the death of Marianne Vi Britannia, her mother, and failed to stop it. She couldn't also believe the fact that he was a biological brother to Mitsunari.

But he knew what to say that might not risk having her seem afraid and untrustworthy to the boy. The fact that he was artificially brought into this world.

"Well turns out, I was artificially born into this world by genetics apparently, that's why I never knew my real parents." Shiro said.

"Artificially made?" Nunnally wondered.

"That's right. I was also once a mercenary." Shiro said as he remembered his days as a child soldier, fighting in the deserts of China, in the Plains of Europe, and in the frozen mountains of Russia and his encounter with Rasputin.

"A mercenary?" Nunnally wondered.

"I once was a soldier when I was at a young age really." Shiro said.

Nunnally gasped.

"A child soldier? Shiro I-" Nunnally stutters.

"No. it's not your fault. I should have told you anyways. I was afraid on how you would react." Shiro said.

"Say WHAAAAAAAAT?!" a group of voices said as a group of Black Knights, mainly Naoto and his resistance cell fell out of a door that just opened.

 _(Play Soul Eater OST 2 - Track 1 - in his mind, DB sways his shoulders and dances.)_

Shiro's expression became very demonic looking. **(AN: now imagine Sasuke Uchiha was possessing our little devil here. Don't ask. Just think.)**

"You weren't listening were you?" he asks in a cold tone.

"No. No. why would you think that?" Yoshida said scratching his head.

"I was just looking for my glasses." Minami said.

"I was just looking for Chigusa, how are you?" Ohgi said.

"Just trying to find my room. Yeah. totally that." Naoto said.

"DAMN RIGHT WE WERE!" Tamaki shouts as he drinks another sip of Sake.

"TAMAKI NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naoto and the group said as Shiro's face got an even more demonically enraged.

"Wait wha- OH NO NONONONONONONONO! NO! NO! I WAS NOT A PART OF THIS! NOPE! NOPE! NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE! SO MUCH NOPE!" Tamaki said shaking his head back in forth even though it's too late to for that.

"You are going to wish you all had been dead from the start." Shiro said as his hand flared with the power of Geass, his hand going ablaze with a red flame.

"Oh no." Naoto said.

The poor group of men screamed in almost sheer agony or just plain and simple fear as Shiro decides to beat the crap out of them for listening on a conversation they should have not eavesdropped on.

 **(AN: Think about the Male cast for the L4D series screaming.)**

The 5 men were placed in the hospital for 2 days. Shiro was scolded by Nunnally saying that what he did was entirely uncalled for. Everything calmed down and both the Seikatsu and Ikaruga returned to the Tokyo Settlement, Shiro met Rolo and Lucas, Nunnally's foster brothers.

Shiro and Nunnally went on a date. They went every where, even shopping for stuff. They got to see a movie, go to a few restaurants, and even went to an arcade and go to a few parks. They head home on the way there. It was night, they went to their respective rooms and slept there.

* * *

 **Pendragon, Holy Britannian Empire**

 **Cornelia POV**

The Morgan…. A Knightmare that was built for me. I never thought Guinevere and Schneizel would give me something like this. It was equipped with a chest mounted Particle Diffusion Cannon. **(AN: TLS from Ace Combat, and you know what that means.)** It also comes with a cockpit that gives me a 360 degree view unlike any other Knightmare frame. It also had a fortress mode of its own. It also came with a arm mounted VARIS Rifle and a prototype Blaze Luminous sword.

 _(Play Ace Combat Zero - Morgan)_

With this, I could become much more powerful than ever against Nunnally. I just hope that what I'm about to do is worth the trouble. I looked at its dark purple armor, my time to regain my reputation as the Goddess of Victory will take to me to the skies of this world.

 **AN: The Morgan really is just Cypher from the Virtual-On series. And If you have not played any of the games, I encourage you to do it. Also Shiro's backstory is revealed to be a little more deeper than just being in the military and being a genetic clone of V.V (Spoilers).**


	5. The Vermilion Forbidden City

**Code Geass: The White Devil R2**

 **Act 1: The Vermillion City**

 **Stage 5: The Forbidden City**

 **Normal POV**

The Chinese Federation, a country that was a Superpower that had the hugest population in the world. The country was ruled not by a empress, but the High Eunuchs, which have gone tyrannical over the years past. The Empress played the mere role of mere symbolism, a puppet empress if you will. The empress was called Jiang Lihua, or commonly known as Tianzi. She was to be married off to Odysseus Eu Britannia to make an alliance.

For the Chinese, the Eunuchs would be representatives of the Chinese Federation while most of people would continue to suffer due to famine and disease. For the Britannians, it is the only excuse they have at attacking the United States of Japan. Both sides don't even know that behind the wedding bells is a coup et'tat that will spark the country in flames. And the one who would spark such a thing?

His name was Li Xingke.

* * *

 **Tokyo Settlement, United States of Japan**

 **Government Bureau**

 **Nunnally POV**

"An arranged marriage between the Empress and Odysseus?" I asked.

"That's right. We got word from Li Xingke. He told us himself." Milly said.

To think that my older half brother would actually go through with this… No. Could this be Schneizel's doing? If that marriage is made into reality, Britannia would have the hugest excuse for invading Japan. That mustn't happen.

"What about Lelouch?" I asked.

"I told him as well. He'll be at the Ikaruga." Milly said.

"I'll make for my Seikatsu. You make sure nothing happens while I'm out." I said to Milly.

I make my way to where the Seikatsu was. The Blue Knights were already on their way to the Chinese Federation. The Blue Knights had built a large fleet of Landships and have set up a temporary HQ there. Shiro is already inside the Forbidden City.

I go to my quarters and got a weapon I had left there. It was Cornelia's old Rifle Sword. I had shortened the weapon so I could use it without having problems. I know that it will come in handy, so I may have to bring it with me.

* * *

 **Vermillion Forbidden City, Chinese Federation**

 **Cornelia POV**

To think the Vermillion City was as beautiful as Pendragon….. I couldn't bring myself to accept the fact that the city itself was a equal to Pendragon on the fact that despite the architecture, it retains some of the beauty that Pendragon possesses.

I was walking out of the ship and went to where the dining party was going to be held just before the wedding began. Odysseus looked like he was having motion sickness, swaying left and right, walking a little disoriented, and felt a little sluggish. I caught him before he hit the floor.

"You'll get used to it Odysseus. Trust me." I said to my brother as I carried him out of the ship.

"Are you sure about that? I feel like my legs just turned into pancakes." Odysseus said.

"And soon enough you'll feel invigorated after this." I said to my brother.

I got him in a car so he could rest. We got to the palace, where the ceremonial dinner would take place. We got to see the Empress, and you know what, I found myself questioning whether or not my brother and the Empress make a cute couple. Even more suspicious, why in the world would you have a ruler, who is 13 but still looks like a child, be married to a 34 year-old man, who just happens to have almost no experience in any area, that mostly the entire Royal Family now possesses after the Aftermath of the Black Rebellion, seems like a good idea. I was told that she was as beautiful as Guinevere was, not someone who looks and acts like Nunnally before anything after 2009 happened. The eyes and hair seem to be catchy, but aside from that, I think I'll have to find a woman more suiting than this.

"Ouch. you look like you hit a brick wall your highness." Gino said. "No offense."

"No. No. I'm….. just shocked is all." I said regaining my composure.

We go inside the Palace, and then we dined and enjoyed every last bit of it.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"A Secret arrangement has been made with the High Eunuchs and Prince Schneizel." A brown haired lady said.

It was none other than Zhou Xianglin, Li Xingke's military aide. She had harboured the same feelings as Xingke concerning the People themselves. She wants to help them as badly as Xingke wants to. But to do that, The High Eunuchs must be cast aside.

"Once she's married, they'll cede our territory for Nobility." Xianglin said.

"Nobility." Xingke said with disgust. "They would throw our people away for something like that?"

"Death to the Eunuchs!" a rebel said.

This was a Coup et'tat Xingke is staging. What he doesn't know now is that Zero himself is also trying to dethrow the High Eunuchs.

* * *

 **Vermillion Palace, Louyang**

"At any rate, I'm glad this arrangement has turned out to be working alright." Odysseus said. "I'm not good at fighting or anything."

"The Emperor," Zhao Hao said. "Do you think he will attend the meeting?"

"Well he did say he had a banquet waiting for me back in the Homeland once I get back." Odysseus said.

"Miss Kaguya Sumeragi, Representative of the United States of Japan." A man in red armor announced.

"Well looks like your cousin's come to see you. It's not everyday a family member comes to visit you once in awhile." Rai said.

Tianzi looked rather excited to see an old friend of hers.

'Kaguya!' Tianzi thought as her friend came into the room.

'What part of 'secret wedding' do they never understand?' Cornelia thought when she remembered what Guinevere told her on that subject.

To Kaguya's sides was Zero, Kallen, Naoto and Nunnally. Just when the guards were gonna get their weapons out, their weapons disappeared, then reappeared on the floor in pieces. Standing in front of Kaguya was none other than Shiro.

* * *

 _(Play Ace Combat 0 - Morgan)_

'Shiro?!' Cornelia thought as her eyes widened.

'Shiro?' Odysseus thought. 'He's alive. And is that Nunnally? But why? Lelouch wouldn't let this slip by unless he's… with her.'

'So you come back into the field of battle, haven't you Shiro?' Schneizel thought.

'Shiro?! But why?' Suzaku and Rai thought.

'The White Demon emerges from the Darkness.' Gino thought.

'I…. I remember him. But where?' Anya thought as she looked back at her phone camera as she looks at a picture with Shiro and Nunnally in it.

'It's him. The one from 5 years ago…' Tianzi thought as she remembered the last time she had seen him.

* * *

 **Flashback**

A Gun-Ru gets shredded with bullets. The Gun-Ru explodes. The shooter was a White Zagi, an early type Zagi. **(AN: think of the MS-04 Bugu or the YMS-03 Waff.)** The Cockpit opened up and revealed Shiro, who was only 10 when piloting the Zagi.

 **Flashback over**

* * *

"Well that seemed like a little too much." Isaac said phasing out of Shiro's consciousness.

"Hey what do you know, he has a little robot with him." Gino said.

"I resent that." Isaac coldly said.

The Guards quickly straightened themselves knowing just what Shiro might do if any of them try anything. Everything calmed down at that point.

"Kaguya!" Tianzi exclaimed. Before she could get any further from her chair though, Xia Wang put his arm in front of her.

"Well if it isn't the White Demon from before. How nice." Xia Wang said.

"But he didn't do anything wrong. He was-"

"Just a hired gun that tried to kill you?" Xia Wang finishes the thought.

"Don't look at me. Say something." Isaac quietly said to his partner.

"His crimes against almost **EVERY** country deserves nothing but the death sentence." Gao Hai said.

It was true, almost everything Shiro had done in the name of finding the truth about his origins, the world, even the scattered memories and dreams that had plagued his thoughts got him the death sentence in every country. Shiro was much more famous than that of the 98th Emperor of Britannia, Charles Zi Britannia. He went by almost any name anyone could come up with. The Japanese saw him as the Shiroi Akuma, the Britannians referred to him as the White Devil, The Chinese called him the White Demon, and the Europeans had called him The Devil in White. The Knights of the Round however, they called him "The White Demon Lord of the Round Table" for not only killing so much as a ¼ of humanity, he had skills that would make him the Lord of the Round Table.

He won not only the admiration of many individuals, including Bismarck Waldstein, he also gave fear to many people. He was called the White Devil for being a cold-hearted soldier that had been responsible for the deaths of even Nobility and Government Officials. It did not matter if he had became a traitor to the Empire now, what mattered here was his actions in the past.

* * *

"Every country? Don't you think death seems a little bit too much for a boy of at least Nunnally's age?" Odysseus said.

'I guess he wants the Demon to knock on his door.' Zhao Hao thought.

"I know now that most of my actions killed many people, but all I wanted was the truth about everything, even myself. Even if it meant becoming a Demon, I will find the truth, and when I do, I know that my journey has ended." Shiro said.

"Today is a celebration is it not? How about we all settle down first." Schneizel said.

"But sir." Kanon said.

"I know Kanon, but let's not kill him." Schneizel said to Kanon.

"If it's the wish of the Minister of Britannia…. Withdraw!" Cheng Zhong said.

The guards dispersed as Schneizel walked forward.

"Though for now, I'd be thankful if you leave out Zero and Shiro in the wedding." Schneizel said. "Speaking of which, now that we meet again, how about a little game of chess?"

'Chess?' Shiro thought.

"Fine. But I'll have you know that I played poker with a man in a bar, He couldn't stand a minute with me." Shiro said.

The 2 men sat, and began playing their chess game. Almost everyone aside from Nunnally and Zero thought that Schneizel would win. As the chess match progressed, the 2 had been knocking most of each other's pieces down.

* * *

"I can't believe it. I just want to know who's going to win." Odysseus said.

"Alright. We just need to box him in." Isaac said.

Shiro picks up the black king chess piece.

 _(Play the Kakero the Bluff or Stardust Crusaders Theme)_

'No. he can't be serious…..' Lelouch thought.

"Checkmate." Shiro calls out as he places it right next to the white king piece.

One of his pawns is already so close to the last block to the other side, if his pawn makes it, it can be promoted to a bishop or all the way to the queen, he gets his queen behind his king, the match is over. Shiro is trying to see just how much Schneizel has changed.

"Woah! Dude! Are you trying to lose?!" Isaac said. "Huh?"

Schneizel looked terrified, like he had seen the true face of the devil himself. Shiro was looking at the 2nd Prince with a blank expression.

"Go ahead, take it. I know you won't hesitate." Shiro said.

"Oh you cannot be serious right now!" Gino exclaimed.

"Is that even legal?! Pretty sure it isn't it!" Naoto exclaimed.

'Is he trying to humiliate him?!' Lelouch thought.

'Shiro-kun…..' Nunnally thought with mere shock.

'D-Damn! I can't believe I had to make the first move. Now he's trying to make me look like an opportunist! What kind of man is he?!' Schneizel thought as he began to pant.

"That's-! But why?! Why would he make a move like that?!" Odysseus exclaimed.

'The hell is he thinking?! Making such a drastic move?!' Cornelia thought.

'This is not good, if he doesn't take the king now, its over the moment that pawn is promoted.' Kanon thought as he watched.

"Well?!" Shiro said as he slammed his hand on the table getting up from his seat with fire in his eyes. "Are you going to claim victory like you used to during your little war with the EU?! Or are you just going to accept defeat?! Say it out loud so I can damn as hell hear you! SCHNEIZEL!"

The 2nd prince fell off his chair with fright in his eyes. Shiro was willing on trying to deliberately lose just so he could see if he was like the emperor, even putting him into a situation that only gives him 2 choices, Victory at the cost of being seen as a despicable man, or defeat at the cost of having the most traumatic experience possible.

'If I take his king…. NO! I may want victory, but to be seen as an animal?! NO! I won't! But if I don't get his pawn before it reaches the other side completely…. NO! He'll just use his king to land the killing blow! What if….. What if-!' Schneizel tried to gather his thoughts as he begins to breathe faster than what he should be breathing at.

The Devil just stares at the pathetic prince, he gave him the look of a man who would gladly drag anybody to hell with him. His unrelenting demonic crimson red eyes were the reasons he was called a Demon, an Akuma, a Devil! He cared not for how much blood had to be spilled until his rage and sorrow is quelled, he only cared about the truth, the truth of his existence, the truth to all the mysteries that surround him, the truth about the most important truth to him, the truth of happiness! the Truth of Peace and War are but 2 sides of the same coin, only with 2 different meanings, something only he would care about other than someone he loves!

'He's…. He's like a goddamn demon! How in the hell could anyone, even my father hope to not be scared of him?!' Schneizel thought as he began to breathe even faster.

Almost everyone was on the hot seat of a chess match that demonstrated the Devil's ability to surpass even someone like Schneizel. No one could take their eyes of him. Schneizel gets back on his feet and back to the table. He reaches for a chess piece.

'Don't do it Schneizel! He'll make you look as bad as our father!' Cornelia thought as she clenched her teeth.

'He attends to finish it?! Is he just as bad as our father was?!' Lelouch thought.

'Just how did Shiro manage to pull something like this off?' Nunnally wondered in her head.

'I have never seen Schneizel looked so terrified ever since the Aries Villa.' Marianne thought hiding her soul in Anya Alstreim. 'Did Charles turn this boy into a complete monster in comparison to my Lelouch?!'

Schneizel tried to pick a chess piece, but he knows that if he makes one wrong move, it's over for him. All he could think about was ending this without immediate consequence.

'Checkmate. Checkmate. Checkmate. Checkmate. Checkmate. Checkmate. Checkmate. Checkmate. Checkmate. Checkmate. Checkmate. Checkmate. Checkmate. Checkmate. Checkmate. Checkmate. Checkmate. Checkmate.' was all Schneizel could think about.

His breathing became erratic. He couldn't stop breathing, even if he could. He reached for his king.

'Don't!' Cornelia thought as it was the one thing she wanted to scream.

'He's not actually going to make that move right?!' Naoto thought.

'I pity you Schneizel, I really do right now. If that was me, I'd give up now than be seen as an opportunistic monster.' Lelouch thought.

'He lost the moment he made the first move.' Shiro thought.

"Ch-Ch-Check-Check-" Schneizel begins to stutters as he tried to move it.

Schneizel couldn't breathe anymore, he begins to faint, falling on the table. Scattering all the chess pieces as he slumped on the table. Almost everyone was shocked by the sudden turn of events. Cornelia got Schneizel off the table and got him to a private room. Everyone stood there like stone. Shiro stood as if nothing happened. all that were there were left struck with shock at the mere merciless image that was the Devil in White.

* * *

"Yeah how about you and the Masked dude stay **AWAY** from the ceremony." Gino said.

"Well I guess we should have nothing to fear." Odysseus said holding Tianzi's hand.

'That's right. I'll be going to the outside world, just like I wanted. Once were married that is.' Tianzi thought.

Everyone had gathered at the reception for the ceremony of the wedding of Empress Tianzi and Odysseus eu Britannia.

* * *

Kaguya watched from the distance as she saw the wedding take place.

'Tianzi…' she thought as she looked at the girl in white.

'I never thought this would be how I would go to the outside world. Will I ever return here? I….. I…..'

* * *

"Wait!" a voice came through as the door of the reception opened.

Everyone took their gazes and looked at the scene. It was Li Xingke. Out in the front door with his sword unsheathed.

"We ask this question! By the voice of Heaven, the Roar of the land and the hearts of the people!" he points his sword at the couple. "How does this marriage represent the will of the Chinese Federation?!"

'A Coup et'tat?!' Nunnally thought in shock.

"Xingke what are you doing?!" Zhao Hao said.

"Be silent Zhao Hao! In the name of my countrymen, I challenge the legality of this wedding!" Xingke said as he charged forth with his blade ready.

"Hold him back!" a soldier exclaimed as he rushed to meet Xingke head-on.

Xingke deflected them like swatting flies in mere ease.

'Its strange.' Xingke thought as he held his sword at 4 other opponents. 'As much as I pray to save my starving people, I could only think about her majesty's welfare.' "Right now I must…."

Xingke deflected the blades and shot something at a soldier, making him fall to the ground.

"Cut off the broadcast!" Chen Zhong said thrusting his arm forward.

Kanon and Gino run towards Odysseus so they could protect him.

"Lady Kaguya, let's make our leave." Kallen said taking Kaguya away from the chaos.

"Traitor!" a soldier exclaimed. "You think the Empress belongs to you and no other!"

'That's right.' Xingke thought. 'My actions may not be in accordance with her majesty's wishes. She could barely recall what promised we made 6 years ago. But what I made was a vow in my heart! I will take her to the outside world!'

Xingke deflects more attacks and then turns to hear someone chant.

* * *

"Xingke!" Tianzi shouted, tears running down her eyes as she held her right pinkie out. "Xingke! Xingke! Xingke!"

'She does.' Xingke thought. 'She remembers!'

He deflects more attacks.

"I know that in my heart, there is no doubt!" Xingke said as he charges.

"Xingke!" Tianzi exclaimed as she reached her arms out for a hug.

* * *

 _(Play Ace Combat 0 - Morgan)_

"Stop right there!" Cornelia said as she rushed forth to stop Xingke.

Xingke blocks the attack and steps back.

"What? Does the Witch of Britannia have no recollection of love?!" Xingke exclaimed.

"I will not allow you to get the Empress. No matter what you do." Cornelia said drawing her Rifle Sword.

"That's far enough Cornelia!" a voice shouted as the Chinese Federation and Britannia flag fell in front of Tianzi.

As the flags fell Nunnally was right behind Cornelia.

"Do you really think you can stop this wedding?" Cornelia asked.

"Question is dear sister," Nunnally said with a pause as she drew her custom Rifle Sword. "Can you stop me?"

* * *

 _(Play Bayonetta - OST - Let's Hit The Climax!)_

The wall behind Tianzi fell apart. Todoh's new personal Knightmare Frame, the Zangetsu, revealed itself from the smoke.

"Can't believe the first time this has to be used is in the middle of a wedding." Todoh said.

"Impossible! This is your plan?! Do you really think something like this will ever be accomplished?!" Cornelia exclaimed.

"That's right dear sister, in the name of a man's love for his empress, I, Nunnally Vi Britannia will take her to the outside world, along with my brother and leader of the Black Knights, Zero- No. Lelouch Vi Britannia!" Nunnally proclaims.

"Lelouch Vi WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Gino said.

'Where have I heard that name before?' Anya asked in her head.

'Lelouch?! Alive?!' Odysseus and Schneizel thought.

'The Black Prince?!' Xingke thought.

"Wait, back up a minute! You mean to tell me all this time-!"

"That is right!" Lelouch said as he appeared without his mask. "I will be taking the bride to the outside world. just as Xingke wanted!"

He snatches Tianzi and gets out immediately as he puts on his mask.

"Lelouch no! Come back! Lelouch! BROTHER!" Odysseus said.

The actions of a man can be orchestrated by one's desire. The many are engulfed in the flames of a New Rebellion, the 2nd Black Rebellion Begins here and now!

 **Who will survive?**

* * *

 **AN: by the grace of the musical gods, we go as mortals. Nuff said.**


	6. The Divine Tiger

**Code Geass: The White R2**

 **Act 1: The Vermillion City**

 **Stage 6: The Divine Tiger**

 **Normal POV**

Can dreams cut through Destiny? Can passion conquer fate? Do such things exist?

 **Who will survive?**

* * *

 **Vermillion Forbidden City, Chinese Federation**

 _(Play Bayonetta Theme or Bayonetta 2 Theme)_

The 2 women stood there with their Rifle Swords out.

"Well seems like the party's been crashed." Nunnally said.

Cornelia charged at her. Nunnally dodged the blow and spin kicks her sister in the face. Cornelia recovers from the spin kick. Cornelia shoots at Nunnally. Nunnally deflects the bullets.

"Looks like one of us is not serious enough." Nunnally said. "Ahuhuhuhuhuhuhu."

"Alright then. If that is your wish!" Cornelia said as she got out another Rifle sword.

The Witch of Britannia charged at the Black Angel she used to call her sister head-on. The Angel dodges the attacks effortlessly. No one, not even Xingke could even take his eyes off the way Nunnally moved. These were the elegant moves of a Black Butterfly, deceivingly beautiful, a great hidden strength revealing itself.

"Ohohohohohohohohohohohoho!" Nunnally laughed as she countered.

She caught her blade under Cornelia's. She deflected her sword and kicked her in the abdomen. Knocking her back down to the floor. She charged towards Odysseus. Kanon and Gino try to protect him, but she spin kicks them to the face. Odysseus unfortunately gets kneed to the face, knocking him to the floor.

"Nunnally….. Wait…" Odysseus said.

"This will be over in a second." Nunnally said. "Todoh!"

"Right!" Todoh said as the Zangetsu went to grab Odysseus.

"Wait!" A voice came.

It was the Lancelot.

"Oh darn…. Guess we'll come back when we feel lucky." Nunnally said as she got in her Nemo.

"Leave him to me!" Todoh said as the Zangetsu activated its float unit and flew off to face Suzaku.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Forbidden City

"Lady Xianglin," a male officer said on the comms. "Zero has just appeared."

"Zero? Xianglin echoed as her eyes widened. 'He's using our plan on purpose?'

* * *

Meanwhile back in the chaos of the wedding crashing

"It can't be!" Suzaku said. He had thrusted the swords of the Lancelot Conquista against the Zangetsu, Todoh had blocked the attack with his sword and chased the Lancelot through the hole in the roof. "Todoh-sensei?!"

"Flee while you can your highness." Gino said.

"Well I'll be after Nunnally, you get Odysseus out of here." Cornelia said.

"Wait you don't mean…."

"If Euphie wants to after her, then I'll cover her from the rear." Cornelia said to her brother. "Have the Morgan ready upon my arrival on the Avalon."

"We should too." Zhao Hao said as all the Eunuchs fled the scene. "Leave this to the soldiers."

"Zero, the plan is working as planned." Chiba said.

"Good." Zero said. "You and Xingke will be together again, this I swear."

A box was present, it had opened. Zero and Tianzi entered the box, Kallen and Kaguya entered the box as well as it closed. The Guren Flight-Enabled version activated and flew off.

Todoh clashed his sword against Suzaku's.

They backed from each other. Todoh fires a slash harken at the Lancelot. Suzaku parried it.

"Yes, Now!" Suzaku exclaimed, pulling out the VARIS Rifle and firing it.

The green energy bult is suddenly stopped by a red sphere surrounding the Zangetsu, it poofs into smoke, this red sphere was the Radiant Wave Shield, an energy shield like the Blaze Luminous, only it allows the user to attack without worry of having no defense.

"So it does work." Todoh said. "With the Zangetsu, I can take on a warrior that's even on Suzaku's level."

"It's the same as the Guren?" Suzaku wondered.

Suzaku equips the Hadron Blaster and aims it at Todoh.

"Think!" Todoh shouts as he zips past the Lancelot Conquista.

Suzaku turns to Todoh. The Zangetsu is in the line of sight of the Vermillion City.

"Do you think you can shoot from here?" Todoh asks.

"The city….." Suzaku mutters.

Suzaku notices the Guren, the Nemo, and the Knightmare Chiba was piloting, carrying the box that Zero, Kaguya, and Tianzi was in.

"Are they….."

"Suzaku Kururugi, taste defeat!" Todoh exclaimed bringing his sword down.

"Kyoshiro Todoh, not yet!" Suzaku exclaimed.

"Shadow Longsword!" Todoh exclaims as he brings his sword back up, nicking the Lancelot's float unit.

"My float unit!" Suzaku exclaimed as a harken wraps around the VARIS Rifle, taking it off of the Lancelot's hand.

"MY POOR BABY'S BEING ROBBED!" Lloyd exclaims.

The Hadron Blaster itself suddenly gets ripped off the Lancelot Conquista. Shiro used his copied Geass abilities to levitate objects to nick the blaster loose while Isaac stored the blaster in his huge spacious void where he puts things he wants to carry by absorbing all the particles of an object.

"No. I've had it." Lloyd said as he leaves the bridge.

"Lloyd, calm down we'll-"

"No listen. There's a lot to see in this world." Lloyd said waving his finger. "Not wasting it here."

He leaves the bridge and weeps tears of pure sadness that his poor creation is getting ripped apart, piece by piece, he was a sociopath on some levels, he considered his work to be his family, to see it be thrashed around like it's nothing hurted him more than the fact that his father had died due to an accident he never told anyone about.

* * *

"Well seems like Rakshata is going to love us as badly as Strangelove willnow that we have this." Isaac said.

"Let's get out of here." Shiro said as he entered the Star Strike.

"We'll be leaving the city soon your majesty." Kaguya said.

"Huh?" Tianzi asked her, looking toward her.

* * *

"Deploy the Dragon Cavalry. After them!" Xingke said as the Black Knights got further away.

"That is our task." Zhao Hao said. "You are relieved of duty."

Xingke growled with a fierce expression.

Suzaku landed nearby the Forbidden City.

* * *

"Are they trying to escape our capital radar surveillance network?" Xia Wang wondered.

"Absurd. How could they know that?" Cheng Zhong inquired as he turned to the taller man. "They have been here for 10 days, there's no way they could know that."

* * *

Chiba lowered the box inside a truck heading far from the Vermillion City.

"General Todoh," Sugiyama said standing up. "We'll begin resupplying Knightmares from Chiba's Akatsuki."

"Good." Todoh said as Sugiyama left the room as the top hatch closes. "Resupply the Zangetsu, Guren, and Nemo, and just in case, get the Star Strike resupplied as well as soon as we reach the Ikaruga."

"Okay let's just take the next left turn." Tamaki said looking at a map.

"Is that right?" C.C asked, Inoue was sitting next to her Cheese-kun sat between them.

"Wait, No. My bad it's the right." Tamaki corrects himself.

"Idiot!" C.C said making a sharp right turn.

* * *

Meanwhile in the back of the truck, Kaguya held Tianzi in her arms so she wouldn't fall.

"Are you alright your majesty?" Kaguya asks.

"Yes. are outside the palace?" Tianzi wondered.

"Yes." Kaguya said. "I'm sorry your dream had to go out like this."

* * *

"You remembered! You both remembered my dream!" Tianzi exclaims happily.

2 turrets from the Zangetsu's shoulders appear, Todoh unleashes a storm of bullets that teared Chinese VTOLs into pieces.

"They won't ever quit." Kallen said as she prepared to fire the Guren Flight-Enabled Mode's Radiant Wave Surger "Eat this!"

A red wave beam shot forth, decimating several Knightmares, but not all of them.

"These guys just won't end." Nunnally said.

* * *

C.C continued to drive, she couldn't help but smirk a little.

"Are you going to buy me dinner or are you just going to lie there?" C.C asked.

Inoue still felt warm from the tips of her hair to the back of her neck.

"S-sorry." Inoue mumbled. "ride was a little bumpy."

She went to sit next to Tamaki, feeling embarrassed.

"Alright make a right turn." Tamaki said, looking at the map.

"No we go straight from here." C.C said.

"What?" Tamaki inquired, turning to her. "You know where to go?"

C.C glanced at Tamaki. "Long ago. There's something I…." she diverted her attention to the road.

* * *

Zero sat across from Empress Tianzi. His left hand was over his right and over his chest before he spoke. "Our Nation, the United States of Japan, should be thought of as a giant union of states."

"Um…." Tianzi said, holding a teacup.

"Including the United States of China." Zero continued. "And for that, we need you."

Nearby, Sugiyama was crouching next to Chiba.

"The Southern India Province has given us support." Kaguya said, sitting at the table where Zero and Tianzi were sitting on. "Mongolia and Burma will move in with them."

"This union of states will be the axis that will defeat Britannia." Zero said.

"But, our nation already has a federal system." Tianzi said.

"All systems are limited." Zero said.

Tianzi cowered a little bit.

"The High Eunuchs sold you out to Britannia for their own ambitions." Zero said. "That is unforgivable."

As Zero got up, Tianzi looked away.

* * *

As the truck kept going, Tamaki noticed that the bridge is gone.

"Oh hell no." Tamaki said as he stopped the truck. "Not the bridge!"

Behind them were the Dragon Cavalry, closing in on the enemy.

"This is Forbidden Strike Force 4,Unit 4." male soldier said. "target has stopped at Shen Chun."

"Such fools." Zhao Hao said mockingly.

* * *

'Now.' Zero thought as he communicated to the Black Knights. "Asahina!"

Akatsuki Frames came out of the gorge, but that wasn't just them that were waiting.

Zhao Hao looked taken aback. "An ambush?"

"Enemy units!" a soldier exclaimed. "We're surrounded!"

"What?!" Xia Wang exclaimed. "Shoot them! Hurry!"

"No, wait!" Cheng Zhong exclaimed. "The Empress!"

Soon, bullets came everywhere.

"Huh?" Zero wondered.

Tamaki notices something. There were green Burai and green Gun-Rus, and they all had the Black Knights symbol.

"Are those… Burai?" Tamaki wondered.

"Burai? What color?" Zero asked.

"Um….. green? And are those Gun-Rus?" Tamaki said.

'Green Burai…. That means-!' Zero thought as a voice came through on the communicator.

"Still alive out there Zero?" the voice said.

'That voice….. Katase?' Zero thought.

"General Katase?" Zero mumbled.

"Katase?! You mean the JLF were waiting for us?!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"That's right! I've been waiting to go back to Japan, but I got myself caught in between a militarized coup you guys thrown yourselves in." Katase said. "Think of this as our thanks for helping us back at Yokosuka."

"The old geezer is still alive." Urabe said.

"Can't blame him for not answering his phone." Senba said.

"Never mind that. Let's try these babies out!" Asahina said as he fired a missile from the Akatsuki's right wrist.

The Missile connects with a tank and fires a Radiant Wave burst from it, causing the tank to explode. The JLF remnants had a few Raikous with them. They used the Raikous to eliminate the Chinese Strike Force. A bombardment of shells hit the strike force. These were Knightmares called C6s, C3s, and C12s, Knightmare frames that were mass-produced by the Blue Knights. **(AN: Think about the TK-53 CGS Mobile Worker, UW-33 Union Mobile Worker, and the Union New Model Mobile Worker from Gundam Iron-Blood Orphans.)**

These were part of the Blue Knights newest armed group known as the Iron Cavalry, an army led by General Grant Ulysses. **(AN: think of Johann Ibrahim Revil from Gundam.)** his white hair and great tactical and leadership skills rival that of Wolfsheim's level of tactical and leadership. His 14th Army Land Fleet, commonly known as the Iron Horsemen, were Land Battleships that were designed to rival that of a Longdan and any other Land ships that move across the desert. They were accompanied with up to 15 Bamides they got from Area 18, 5 Tray Class Light Battleships, and 3 Fork Class Heavy Battleships. **(AN Tray is Big Tray Class, Fork is Heavy Fork Class from Gundam.)**

"Fire again!" Grant orders from his Fork Class ship, the Antietam.

The ships 3 Main Gun Turrets fire at the Strike Force, eliminating all of them.

"That Ship….. It must be Grant, let's hurry, the others are waiting for us." Isaac said.

"Right." Shiro said as the Star Strike rushed to the Iron Horsemen to regroup with them.

* * *

Meanwhile…..

"Looks like our Strike Force has been wiped out, hasn't it?" Xingke inquired.

"Now how did you know?" Zhao Hao asked.

"Well if I were them, they go into the Shen Chun Ravine and stage an ambush." Xingke said. "After that, I would regroup with the rest of them at Shao Pei."

"Well then…. Guess now we may as well make a deal with you." Xia Wang said.

"You get us the Empress back and your crimes we'll be pardoned." Zhao Hao said.

"We'll even give you a Knightmare you might like." Cheng Zhong said.

"A new Knightmare?" Xingke inquired.

* * *

 **Avalon**

"How's Prince Odysseus?" Lloyd inquired. As he stood next to Cecile. In front of them was Suzaku, Rai, Gino, and Anya.

"He's resting. He'll be fine." Rai said.

"We'll launch as soon as the Lancelot gets a new Float unit, Hadron Blaster, and VARIS rifle." Gino said.

"We could, but we need the Federation's approval first." Kanon implied as he stood next to Schneizel.

"I understand….. But we're missing our chance." Suzaku said.

* * *

 **Ikaruga**

"Is there any news from Japan?" Zero inquired.

"Nothing yet, at least for now." Diethard said. "We do have reinforcements coming in from India."

"We'll rendezvous with them." Ohgi said. "How's the Empress?"

An explosion went off at the front of the Ikaruga.

"Enemy attack!" Hinata said. "Our front Knightmare units are taking casualties!"

"All stop!" Ohgi orders.

The Knightmare Frames complied. The smoke vanished. A Knightmare stood there.

"A Knightmare Frame?" Ayame pondered.

"Zoom in." Minami said.

"Hmm?" Rakshata said as the image appeared in front of the Black Knights, her Curiosity turning into shock.

The Knightmare they gazed upon was the Shen Hu. piloting it was Xingke.

"It has an Air Glide Unit?" Zero pondered.

"The Ganymede just launched!" Futaba exclaimed.

'Nunnally?!'

"Knightmare Frame Shen Hu, to think the High Eunuchs could make such a thing." Xingke said as he noticed the Ganymede Nemo.

"A flight enabled Ganymede?" he pondered. "Nunnally Vi Britannia would dare to face me herself?"

Nunnally activates her Geass. She deactivates afterward. The Ganymede charged at the Shen Hu.

"Xingke!" Nunnally howled.

Xingke drew his double edge retractable sword. Nunnally gets both her swords out and clashes with the Shen Hu.

 _(Play either Devil May Cry 3 Soundtrack - Battle - 2 or Devil May Cry 3: Taste the Blood or Show No Tears)_

"Nunnally!" a voice came as a red beam got in between the Ganymede and the Shen Hu.

It was the Guren.

"Kallen!" Nunnally exclaimed.

"Two against one? That will not be enough." Xingke said.

The Shen Hu clashes with the Guren and the Nemo. The Nemo brought its TERA Rifle out and began shooting at the Shen Hu. The Shen Hu dodged the bullets. It fires a dagger shaped harken at the Nemo. Nunnally dodges the harken.

"Scatter Shot!" Kallen shouts as the Guren fires a 12 tube missile salvo at the Shen Hu.

It dodges effortlessly.

"Well, you're good, but I'm an ace!" Kallen exclaims as she fired the Radiant Wave Surger at long range.

"Shen Hu. show me your power!" Xingke said as he activates the Shen Hu's Baryon cannon mounted on the chest.

"The Heavenly Shocking Powerful Baryon Cannon….." Xingke said.

"...Is as powerful as the Radiant Wave Surger." Nunnally said.

"Why would hand that thing to our enemy all of a sudden?!" Zero said in anger as he pounded his fist on his desk.

"Does it have a weakness?" Ohgi asked.

"I wish there was one." Rakshata said as she puffed smoke out of her pipe. "That Maharaja!"

Xingke wrapped a slash harken around the Guren's leg.

"Now I have you." Xingke said.

"No. **I** have **you**." Kallen says as the Guren activates its Radiant Wave Unit.

"What?!" Xingke exclaims.

"Now I'll take you apart!" Kallen said as she thrusts the Guren's Radiant Wave Surger.

Suddenly, the Guren runs out of power.

"My energy filler!" Kallen exclaims. "Crap!"

"Guess now your life is in my hands." Xingke says as he wraps the Harkens around the Guren.

The Nemo tries to get to Xingke. Xingke notices the Ganymede.

"You can't do anything you know." Xingke said as flak came at the Nemo.

"Anti-Aircraft fire, cover Xingke." Xianglin said.

"Thanks Xianglin." Xingke said.

"I didn't say it was over, did I?" Nunnally asks.

"Oh? And what can you do?" Xingke inquires.

"Well…. How about….. **THIS!** " Nunnally said as three metal shafts connect to her spinal cord.

 _(Play Bayonetta - Let's Hit The Climax! or Bayonetta 2 - Time For The Climax! or Moon River)_

'With that tech from Jerry, I can save Kallen and turn this around. I will do it!' Nunnally thought as the Ganymede fired a beam from its chest. It was a Baryon Cannon, one copied by the TERA.

"Baryon Cannon!?" Xingke exclaims.

The Baryon beam devastated the Chinese forces.

"Impossible…." Xianglin said in shock.

"But how in the world did she get one of those?" Zero asked.

"I guess Strangelove was right about ancient technology from an advanced civilization from long ago being true." Rakshata said.

"What?" Viletta asked.

"But if it copied the Baryon cannon….. Then it is one of them. She called it 'TERA'." Rakshata said.

"And we were not told because?" Diethard inquires.

"You didn't ask." Rakshata said.

Everyone on the bridge facepalmed at the statement.

"Shirley!" Nunnally exclaims as Shirley's Nemo went and kicked the Shen Hu, forcing it to drop the Guren.

"Got ya!" Shirley said as she caught the Guren.

"Thanks Shirley." Kallen said.

Shirley got the Guren out of the battlefield.

"Damn you Britannian witch!" Xingke howls out at Nunnally.

"Is that how you talk to a lady? Ask your mom." Nunnally said mockingly.

"You will pay for your disrespect!" Xingke said as he clashed with the Nemo.

The Nemo dodged it and moved at 3 times normal speed. It attacked the Shen Hu from many directions. Nunnally uses a slash harken to knock the Shen Hu's retractable blade. Xingke began to cough blood.

"No…. Not now…." Xingke said weakly.

A slash harken wraps around the Shen Hu.

"Guess _you're_ life is in my hands now." Nunnally said as she began to laugh. "Ahuhuhuhuhuhuhhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuuhuhu!"

'She pulls through once again.' Zero said as he slumped down at his seat.

The Nemo takes the Shen Hu to the Ikaruga. The Nemo lands, as Nunnally comes out of the cockpit, the 3 metal shafts disconnect from her spinal cord that had modified with the technology from Jeremiah's Siegfried. She came out and was brought a huge crowd that cheered her on. Xingke had been captured along with the Shen Hu.

The Black Knights moved on out for a place to hide until reinforcements arrive, the Iron Horsemen follow the Black Knights so they could wait until the Trojan-Class Carrier Battleship is completed.

 **Who will survive?**

* * *

 **AN: Can I just say that Nunnally basically confirmed Bayonetta 3? I think she just did. Guess she's also an Umbran Witch. also I think I may have made her into a epic gal.**


	7. The Power of the Heart

**Code Geass: The White Devil R2**

 **Act 1: the Vermillion City**

 **Stage 7: The Power of the Heart**

 **Shiro POV**

The Trojan-Class Battleship Carrier….. **(AN: White Base from Mobile Suit Gundam.)** This was the symbol of the 13th Autonomous Corps led by Captain Medea Arianna **(AN:Murrue Ramius from Gundam SEED)**. She was a great leader on board the vessel. She always got hit on by the Lieutenant Colonel on the ship, Rodriguez Sleggar **(AN: Mu La Flaga from Gundam SEED)** , a former smuggler of Refrain, he quitted the moment he was caught in a huge battle, using a stolen C6 Walker, one built for transportation. The Blue Knights mass-produced the C-Series Knightmare Frames, most of the C6s I saw were moving supplies and troops.

"Hey you made it!" Max said, running towards me.

"Max." I said.

"Buddy, for a second I thought I lost you." Max said as we shook hands.

After a simple chat with him, we boarded the ship and met with the captain.

"So you're the new pilots I was getting for an escort over the Archangel." we heard the Captain's voice.

She came out of the shadows and revealed herself. Her hair was a brown color, just like her eyes. Though as I looked at Max, he looked pretty distracted by her chest. I looked at what seemed to be distracting Max and I noticed nothing was wrong. What did he get so distracted over her chest for? That question was never answered as the Captain hit my head with a book. She did it to Max too.

"Ow! I wasn't looking!" Max said.

"One of these days you're as bad as Sleggar is." the captain mumbled as me and Max's Knightmare Frames were being put inside the Archangel.

"So you must be the newbies here yes?" I heard a voice.

It was Rodriguez Sleggar, the Lieutenant on the ship. He was kind of a great ace Pilot, but what kind of pilot would act like a smuggler from a sci-fi film be here?

 **(AN: I'm sorry if I offended any Star Wars fans in here.)**

Aside from his attitude, he was a blonde haired man with purple eyes. He was a Lieutenant Colonel, I was a Major and Max was a Captain, so Max and I had to obey any order he gave us on every circumstance, any orders that came from the Captain, Major General Medea, we had to obey as well.

"So the White Devil and the Blue Death are under my command as well as the captain's command, well then this will be fun. I'll be working on my Tidus if you need me." Sleggar said as he left.

 **(AN: Think of it as the Hyaku-Shiki from Zeta Gundam)**

The speaker activated.

" **All stations, prepare for lift off in T-Minus 30 seconds. Head to your assigned posts immediately."**

The last C6 Transport left the last of its supplies out and drove on out, the ship had an army of C6s with Float Units attached. The hangar door closes and I make for my quarters.

 **Normal POV**

"Take-off in T-minus 5 seconds." the Vice Captain on the ship said.

 **4**

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

"Take-off!" the Vice Captain said.

The Ship began to lift itself up with the help of the Float Units on the Ship. its boosters light up and thrust the ship into the night sky, making its way towards a route towards Blue Knights HQ in the Pacific Ocean, but first, they need to exit Chinese airspace first.

* * *

 **Mausoleum of Eighty-Eight Emperors**

 **Normal POV**

"Reinforcements aren't coming?!" Tamaki exclaimed. "What the…?!"

"Not now Tamaki. We still have the empress, Xingke, and the Shen Hu, they would not dare to shoot at us randomly." Naoto said.

"Besides, we have me and Kallen just incase, along with Lelouch's foster siblings backing us up." Kallen said.

Explosions were being heard.

"A full scale Bombardment. I should have known they would want us all dead along with the Empress." Zero said.

"Brother! Its horrible!" Nunnally exclaimed, running to her brother.

"What is it?" Zero asked his sister.

"Its Xingke! He went out in the Shen Hu! All on his own!" She exclaimed.

The Shen Hu was outside as the Ikaruga was sitting under the Mausoleum, protecting it from the bombardment. Xingke tried to explain to the Dragon Cavalry, but the High Eunuchs had a new Empress to replace Tianzi in the sense that she dies and gets buried in the Mausoleum.

"You dare to say such things!" Xingke says in anger as the Shen Hu charged to attack, but a harken came out of the sky trying to hit the Shen Hu.

It was the Tristan in its fortress mode.

"It's you isn't it?" Gino inquired. "The one that started the coup d'etat?"

"Stand aside Britannian! This concerns my country alone!" Xingke howls as he attacks the Tristan with his retractable sword.

The Tristan dodges the attack.

"Internationally speaking, this involves us since those guys are representatives of the Chinese Federation." Gino implies, deflecting Xingke's attacks. "Besides, you lost to the 2nd Marianne the Flash didn't you? Kinda wanted to tango with her myself."

The Archangel sees the skirmish from afar. The Iron Horsemen following with it.

"Captain, the Black Knights are trying to fight back." Sleggar said to Medea. "Should we help them out?"

"If we try to get involved, who knows what might happen." Medea said to Sleggar.

"But how will we be able to test out the Tidus?" Sleggar inquiries.

"Fine then Lieutenant Colonel. We'll assist the Black Knights." Medea said. "But if we lose the White Devil or the Blue Death, it's on you Sleggar."

The Archangel's hangar doors open, in one bay, the Tidus, clad in gold armor launched. The Zeta was loaded on Bay 2 while Bay 1 loaded the Star Strike.

"Max, heading out!" Max said as the Zeta flew out into combat as it switched into fortress mode.

"Shiro Tokugawa Siegfried, Star Strike, Launching!" Shiro said as the Star Strike flew into combat.

"We got reinforcements from the Blue Knights." Hinata reported.

"Wait, the Blue Knights?" Ohgi inquires.

"Yes, they brought… oh my god…." Hinata said. "They brought the White Devil along with the Blue Death, along with another experimental Knightmare frame and a Trojan Horse?"

'Shiro-kun!' Nunnally thought. "How long till they arrive?"

"About 1 minute given their distance." Hinata said.

"Then we'll hold out until they get here. Besides, not all of the Akatsuki Knightmares we brought have float units." Naoto said scratching his head.

A Beam shot hit the Tristan, shredding the left wing. The Tristan falls out of control and hits the ground. Unlucky for Gino, he landed right outside the Mausoleum entrance, which is covered by the Ikaruga.

"Crap! What do we do?!" Rai inquiries in panic.

"Can we get to him Anya?" Euphemia inquiries.

"Unless you want to be killed, no." Anya said.

"But we can't just leave him there." Suzaku said.

"Then just hope that the Black Knights are merciful to him." Anya said in a cold voice.

"That's just driving off the deep end." Rai said.

"Wait, what's that?" Suzaku mutters as he points to 3 Knightmare Frames.

The group see the Star Strike as it flew off the Zeta Strike as it changed modes.

"Karma just hates us." Rai said. "Doesn't it?"

The Clubs launch out of the ship, trying to assist the Chinese Federation, only to get halted by Engrams and Flight Enabled C6s as they launched from the Trojan Horse. The Tidus blasts a Club with its beam rifle.

"These guys are the White Knights? Even the whole military couldn't keep up with me." Sleggar said as he turned his attention to the downed Tristan. "What happen to him?"

An Akatsuki went and retrieved the Tristan. As it was happening, Gino got out of the Knightmare and ran for cover, leaving the Tristan all alone in the hands of the Black Knights. Gino clenched his fist, swearing that he will get his Tristan back, no matter the cost.

"Tamaki has the Tristan, he says it's empty." Ayame said.

"Good, last thing we need is a Knight of the Round snooping around the ship." Zero said.

The Black Knights may have the Gawain, Guren, Gekka, Vincent, Nemo, Raiden, and Siegfried, their air power is out numbered. Even with the Tristan out of the way, the Mordred, Lancelot, Lancelot Club, Guinevere, along with the new Vincent Ward and Clubs still outnumber them. Shirley's Knightmare is being upgraded with the Tristan's mechanical functions, but unless the Black Knights can ride this attack out, the Upgrade will have to be halted.

"Air power maybe limited, but we'll fight with all we have!" Todoh exclaimed as the Black Knights deploy their Flight-Enabled units.

Rolo the newly equipped VARIS Rifle mounted on the wrist aimed at a Ward and fires the first shot. A green beam slams into the Wards head, blowing it right off. Rolo fires again, the green bolt smacking into the Wards abdomen, causing it to explode.

"A wrist mounted VARIS Rifle." Lloyd said. "This could pose a problem."

"Is that all you got?!" Lucas exclaimed as he fired the Gawain's Hadron Cannons, wiping out some Clubs.

"Stand aside! I am Kyoshiro Todoh!" Todoh howls as the Zangetsu's gun turrets shred the Wards and Clubs.

The Ganymede eliminated a Club by slicing it into pieces. A Gloucester Club got behind her, but Nunnally fires a slash harken from the waist to throw the Club of balance. Nunnally fires the TERA Rifle and destroys the Club.

"Too easy." Nunnally said as a warning alarm activated. "What?"

Nunnally dodged a shot from the Guinevere's VARIS Rifle. A laser beam came, Nunnally dodged it as well.

"What was that?" Nunnally wondered.

"Still have a reason to fight?" a voice said. "Nunnally."

* * *

 _(Play Ace Combat 0 - Morgan)_

Off to the distance, a dark purple jet was flying, the jet transforms into a Knightmare Frame. It was the Morgan.

"Cornelia-oneesama…." Nunnally said as she looked at the Purple Knightmare Frame.

"You really are just like Marianne, the moves, the way you fight, even the way you managed to outsmart the mighty Xingke, I say you actually may have surpassed her." Cornelia said inside the Morgan's cockpit.

"Now we'll see who is the best pilot." Euphemia said pointing her VARIS Rifle at the Ganymede. "We'll show you the power the Li Britannia Siblings have!"

* * *

 _(Play Time Crisis - Wild Dog [any version] or Ace Combat 0 - Zero)_

The Morgan switched back into fortress mode and flew into the air. The Guinevere readies its Needle Blazer in its free hand. Nunnally activated her Geass and noticed that the attack method is just like the Guren and the Gekka's attack method. She tries to block it with the Blaze Luminous.

"Eat this!" Euphemia said as she thrusts the Guinevere's free arm.

The free arm is only inches away from the Ganymede's Blaze Luminous. Euphie fires the Needle Blazer. A green short range energy blast knocks the Ganymede back. The Morgan fires its VARIS Rifle at the Nemo. The Nemo dodges and fires back at the Morgan. The Morgan dodges effortlessly.

"Too fast!" Nunnally said as the Morgan flew past her at great speed.

Euphemia fires the VARIS rifle, the bolt gets blocked by the Star Strike's shield.

"Shiro-kun!" Nunnally exclaimed.

"We'll take them both on." Shiro said to Nunnally as he fired his Beam Rifle at the Morgan.

The Morgan dodges the beam shots. It comes in for a run.

"Is that all?!" Cornelia exclaimed as the Morgan's nose began to open up and fires a Particle Diffusion beam.

Shiro blocks the beam with the Absorb Shield. Euphie docks the Hadron Blaster on the Guinevere's VARIS Rifle. Before she could fire it though, the Star Strikes beam cannons turn and aim at her as they fired at her. Euphemia dodged the red bolts.

"An shield that absorbs beam attacks?" Cornelia pondered.

"Cannons that can fire from behind?" Euphemia pondered.

The Li Britannia sisters decide to engage in close combat. The Morgan switches out to its Frame mode and activates the Blaze Luminous Sword. A green blade shined on the VARIS integrated arm. The Morgan charges at the Star Strike. Euphemia gets out the Guinevere's double spear MVS. the Guinevere charges at the Ganymede.

The Star Strike fires its beam rifle. The Morgan dodges the beams while firing the vulcan installed on the head.

"Is that what the White Devil can do?!" Cornelia exclaimed as she brought the green blade down on the Star Strike.

The Star Strike dodges blade, putting its Beam Rifle away and bringing out its Beam Saber. The Strike activates its Discharge system and activates it for high speed. The armor begins to show a red light coming from the shoulders in the form of wings. Shiro charges with the Beam Saber in hand, attacking the Morgan with its great speed boost.

"So you have a higher speed now, so what?" Cornelia said as she clashed with the Star Strike.

The Star Strike moved in lightning quick speed. The Morgan dodges and blocks the Beam Saber, changing into fortress mode, revealing its miniature proximity missile launcher. It fires a barrage of missiles at the Strike.

"Incoming missiles! Firing countermeasures!" Isaac said as flares from the Strike's float unit spread out, fooling the missiles.

The missiles miss as the Strike charges forward. Meanwhile, Nunnally and Euphemia fought with blades out. They deflected each other's blows. Euphemia fires her Needle Blazer again, the green blast knocks Nunnally back again.

* * *

The Zangetsu was fighting the Lancelot. They clashed swords and deflected each other's attacks.

"Tell me Suzaku, is Euphemia the reason you fight for Britannia?" Todoh asks his former student as he deflected an attack from the Lancelot. "Is she your reason for fighting?"

'No Todoh. It's not my reason, it's just an excuse so I can finally die," Suzaku thought. 'But now I'm cursed with the mere order to live by my own comrade, who is still a friend of mine.'

"If she is your reason for fighting, would you fight with her till the end?" Todoh asks as the Siegfried comes to help Todoh by destroying a group of Wards and Clubs. "Would you pledge loyalty to her even if she was not on the side of Britannia?"

That question shocked Suzaku, for he had listen to Euphemia confessed her love to him before the battle began. The Live command activates, not forcing him to live, but to make sure he comes back alive to see Euphemia, his princess, smile once again.

"You know Todoh-sensei, I don't know." Suzaku said answering the question. "I may have pledged loyalty to Britannia, but I'm not sure if I could follow Euphemia, even if she were to switch sides, but now that I think about it, maybe, just maybe, she could be the future I may seek."

"So then you would follow her without question?" Todoh asked as the Lancelot deflected an attack from the Zangetsu's sword and the Siegfried's spinning attack.

"Well, all I can say is this," Suzaku said. "I will live, I **must** live, in order to see her smile in a world without war!"

* * *

The Gawain and Raiden clash with the Mordred. The Raiden fires its Maser Cannons at the Mordred. The Blaze Luminous shields of the Mordred are impenetrable.

"What is that thing made off? Mountains?" Rivalz inquirers.

"I'll handle this!" Lucas said as he fired the Gawain's Hadron Cannons at the Mordred.

The Mordred dodges and fires its Stark Hadron Cannon. The Gawain dodges the beam as it barely misses the Mausoleum. One blast could obliterate it, doing that would spark a war with the Britannian Empire and the Chinese Federation.

"The Black Knights are to be annihilated." Anya said.

"Ok seriously, is that how you sound?" Rivalz said trying to make an impression out of Anya. "Beep boop. I am a robot."

"Trash." Anya said as she fires the miniature proximity missile launcher.

"Was it something I said?!" Rivalz inquirers as he dodges and tanks the missiles.

* * *

"I have you now!" Xingke said as he goes in to strike the Mordred from the rear.

A slash harken knocks the Shen Hu's retractable sword. It was the Lancelot Club.

"Not today pal!" Rai said as he equipped the Hadron Blaster and fired at the Shen Hu.

The Shen Hu counters with its Bayron Cannon. The black and yellow beams collide. Back with the Ganymede and the Guinevere duel, the Guinevere and Ganymede were equally matched, even when their pilots are at their best, it is a stalemate.

* * *

"Euphie, why do you fight?" Nunnally asks. "Why must you fight? Even if the person you fight is me or any of our siblings?"

"Because if I am going to prove just how strong I am for my beliefs, then I will fight for what I believe is right." Euphemia answers.

The sisters clash once again. Their swords sending sparks flying as they kept deflecting their attacks. Nunnally connects her spinal cord to 3 metal connectors, she is linked with the Knightmare. This can be consequential since anything that happens to the Ganymede also happens to Nunnally, that is the power of a neural link. The neural link allows Nunnally to reach peak performance with her Knightmare that her sync ratio can rocket up to higher than 100% if possible, bringing out her full potential.

"Nunnally's sync ratio is rising." Hinata reports. "What in the-?"

"What is it?" Zero asked.

"Her sync ratio… its." Hinata said as her eyes widened. "Her sync ratio is going far beyond 100%! 150, 200, 250, she's reached 300%!"

'300%?! There's no way she could do that, unless she is using the Neural Link system in the Siegfried that we copied off of.' Zero thought.

'How is she capable of these kinds of things?' Euphemia thought as the Nemo began to move and leave phantoms and after-images.

Inside the cockpit of the Nemo, Nunnally's eyes have red rings that sort of look like that of the effects of Geass in her eyes, this was because she was connecting her Nervous System with the Neural Link. her rising sync ratio could be because of love and admiration to Shiro, above her love for her brother, her friends, and her mother.

The Guinevere tried to catch up with the Nemo but still kept taking hits one after the other.

"I'll keep fighting! And one day. One day…." Nunnally said as she began to think of the time Shiro restored her legs and eyes, the time they spent together, and the times they fought on the field of battle. "One day, me and Shiro will be together! We'll live out our lives no matter the hardships that come! I will be with Shiro no matter what!"

The Ganymede's right hand suddenly turns red as Nunnally withdraws the MVS swords. Red wings appear to come out in the form of light coming from it's shoulders and pointing to the rear. The charges with the red glowing hand.

"Take this! The power of my love for my friends! My family! And the one I love!" Nunnally exclaims as she thrusts the glowing hand forward.

Euphemia thrusts the Guinevere's claw hand, attempting to fire the Needle Blazer. The Needle Blazer fires, but it does not stop the glowing red hand from approaching. The red hand goes through and smashes the left arm and grabs its face. The Nemo's red hand crushes it, forcing Euphemia to eject as the Knightmare's head exploded.

The Nemo returns to normal as Nunnally disconnects from the connectors, panting from the exhaustion of her energy.

'I did it Shiro-kun. Please…. Be there for me always…..' Nunnally thought as she lost consciousness.

The Vincent goes to bring the Ganymede out of the combat zone.

"You did well Nunna." Rolo said as he carried the Knightmare back to the Ikaruga.

* * *

The Gekka attacks the Avalon's bridge, shoving its hand inside the bridge. Naoto gets out of the Gekka and gets inside the ship. He brings out his gun and shoots a few soldiers and guns down Kanon. He knocks Schneizel out and knocks out Lloyd and Cecile as well. He goes and takes a data knife he got from Shiro as a present and sticked it into a computer.

"Now lets see what we got." Naoto said as he looked at the files and found a file that said 'Energy Wings'.

"Energy wings? This could be important." Naoto says as he extracts the file. "Well, sayonara Britannians." Naoto said as he got back in the Gekka and got away from the Avalon.

The Gekka flies back to the Ikaruga to resupply. Naoto wondered what these energy wings were about, he would later find out as soon as possible.

* * *

"So you really are surrendering?" Zhao Hao said. "Too late now."

"So you insist on fighting?" Zero inquires. "Even if the Empress dies in the assault."

Xianglin looks at the High Eunuchs for their answer.

"The Empress is merely a system." Zhao Hao said.

"She could easily be replaced with anyone." Xia Wang added.

"So she isn't even a bargaining chip worth using." Cheng Zhong said.

"Yet you used her to become Noblemen for the Britannian court." Zero said.

Xingke fires the Baryon Cannon while the Club fires its Hadron Blaster. The beams collide once again.

Zhao Hao chuckled. "You have sharp ears don't you?"

"A cheap price to pay for power." Xia Wang said.

"Cheap!" Zero commented. "A phony treaty where Britannia gains all of China's land?"

The Star Strike and Morgan clash their swords once again.

"Land is nothing but dirt after all." Zhao Hao said.

"That's right." Xia Wang said. "We're noblemen now, that's all that matters."

"Then what about the people you swore to protect?!" Zero pressed.

The Tidus shoots down a Ward. another one comes from behind Sleggar. A beam shot destroys the Ward. it was the Zeta Strike.

"Tell me Zero, when you walk down the street, do you worry about stepping on the ants?" Zhao Hao said.

An Akatsuki fires a Radiant Wave Unit at a Ward, causing it to explode.

"You sell out your country, you abandon your Empress, and for what?" Zero said.

Xia Wang scoffed. "An Idealist is all that you are. You really are naive Zero."

"Masters and commoners will always breed." Zhao Hao said.

"Like Insects." Cheng Zhong added.

The three Eunuchs laughed.

* * *

Explosions sounded on the Ikaruga as it shook even more.

"Radiant Wave Shield generators 2 and 5 went offline!" Futaba glanced at Ohgi.

"That leaves the deck exposed!" Ohgi exclaims.

On the deck of the Ikaruga, Tianzi comes out and sees the chaos.

"This is wrong. All of it! All of it! Just stop it already!" Tianzi exclaimed.

"Do it now." Zhao Hao said. "Eliminate the Empress."

"We hear and obey." a chinese soldier said.

"Shen Hu, please, take my life if you must but please let the Empress live!" Xingke said as the Shen Hu uses its harkens to act as a shield to protect Tianzi by spinning them really fast.

"Xingke!" Tianzi exclaimed.

"You made it to the outside world." Xingke said as he protected the Empress. "You still have much to see."

"Intensify the attack." Zhao Hao said.

"Please, someone, anyone, save her!" Xingke said.

Suddenly, a white flash of lightning came and destroyed a line of Gun-Rus in mere seconds.

"What in the world was that?" Zhao Hao inquired.

"Hey, what's that on top of the Mausoleum?" Xia Wong asked as he noticed a black figure on top of the Mausoleum.

The figured appeared to look like a Knightmare, only, it had no cockpit, and it just floats there, and it looked like a fish of some sort only without a mouth. And it had a white crystal-like eye that shines brightly and gazes upon all below it.

* * *

 **(AN: Its Theosyion from Destiny, I really can't tell if it looks like a fish or not. No I really need help with this.)**


	8. The Aeons and the Cabal

**Code Geass: The White Devil R2**

 **Act 1: The Vermillion City**

 **Stage 8: The Aeons and the Cabal**

 **Normal POV**

A mysterious fish-like machine had come out and attack the Federations troops. No one had any Idea what it was or who was in it despite what they will learn soon enough, that what they are looking at is a highly advanced machine from an ancient civilization that took interest in after seeing the first thought elevator ever to be seen by man.

"You know. I have a feeling Strangelove was right." Rakshata said holding her pipe.

"About the whole ancient but advanced civilization idea?" Viletta asked.

"Pretty much." Rakshata said.

The Shinkiro got onto the deck, checking to see if Xingke was alive.

"Well Xingke, you're still alive." Zero said.

"Zero…." Xingke said as the Shen Hu stopped spinning its harkens.

Schneizel scowled.

"A knightmare?" Zhao Hao pondered.

"Its protecting both Xingke and the Empress?" Xia Wang inquiries.

"I ask this of the Chinese Federation, if you are willing to continue fighting, are you ready for the consequences?" Zero asks.

"What are you doing?!" Zhao Hao exclaimed. "Keep firing! All units, wipe them out!"

"Let it be known that I tried to be merciful." Zero said as a keyboard appeared.

The Chinese fired once again. Lelouch takes off his mask and starts playing on the keyboard that began to sound like musical notes.

The Absolute Defense Field activates, stopping the projectiles.

"The Gawain's Druid System….." Lloyd said with bitterness. "We've lost this one."

The Shinkiro opens up its chest and fires its Phase Distortion Cannon. The Chinese Federation Forces are destroyed in mere seconds.

"This could be a problem." Anya said as her Blaze Luminous shield protects her from being destroyed by a beam.

"Oh Big Brother. You sure over-do it." Nunnally said.

* * *

 _(Play Bayonetta 2 - Moon River or Bayonetta - Fly Me To The Moon)_

"Nunna!" Nemo said to her on the headset.

"Yeah?" Nunnally responded.

"Point your sword upward." Nemo said.

"My sword?" Nunnally asks.

"Yes." Nemo said.

The Nemo points its sword to the sky. The Fish-like machine began to fly towards the Nemo. it reaches the Nemo and flies around it.

'It follows me?' Nunnally thought.

A huge swarm of machines come out of the Mausoleum. They all look like the fish-like machine. They surround her, protecting her as if they think of her as their queen.

"Alright then." Nunnally said as she points her sword at the enemy. "Charge!"

The Fish-like machines go and carry out the order by flying in an attack pattern. One of them closes in on a Gun-Ru. The fish-like machine fires a stream of lightning at the Gun-Ru, causing it to explode in a blue flame.

"What are they?" Nunnally asked.

"Aeons." Nemo said.

"Aeons?" Nunnally asks.

"Cybernetic machines built for war." Nemo explains.

"Really?" Nunnally asks.

"Yes, They will follow your orders and are linked up to your brain. Just call them when you feel like needing them." Nemo said. "But after this, they'll go back and protect the master mind whose REALLY controlling them."

* * *

Meanwhile, Rai blasts a Aeon in the head. It crashes and explodes.

"Where did these things come from?!" Rai asked as he shot another one down. "And where are they coming from?!"

One Aeon uses one of its tendrils to slice a Club, it explodes. Another one attacks the Avalon's float unit, blasting it with a Lightning beam.

"Float Unit 3 has been lost!" a crewman said.

"Sections 101 through 107 just caught fire!" another crewman said.

"Seal the compartments." Schneizel orders. 'When did these things come into play?'

"Damn you bastards!" Cornelia said as she blasted one Aeon with her VARIS Rifle while in fortress mode.

* * *

More Aeons kept materializing. They were coming in from Time and space, from the past and future. One saves the Zangetsu from a strike from a Ward's attack with a stun tonfa by slicing it in half with one of its tendrils.

"What are they?" Todoh wondered.

"Whatever they are, let's not let one of them touch Chiba." Asahina said.

"B-Baka!" Chiba said as her face turn redder than Kallen's hair.

* * *

"Well….. This is unexpected." Isaac said.

"Lets use it to our advantage." Shiro said as he shot down a Club.

"Well then…. With this, all the other tasks at hand are now complete." Lelouch said as he watched the Aeons put up a valiant fight to the death.

"Zero, do you really think we can turn the tide of battle?" Xingke asks.

"You know, you are capable of leading your people. they calling out for you." Lelouch said to Xingke.

* * *

"Emergency alert, there's been a riot in Shanghai." a soldier said.

"Rioting?" Zhao Hao pondered.

"People are rising up everywhere." a soldier replied.

People are rioting all over the Chinese Federation. Burma, Jakarta, Shou Xia, Beijing, Islamabad and 14 other areas as well.

* * *

"There was a broadcast of Zero and the High Eunuchs." Cecile reported.

"So they conspired against us without informing us." Kanon said.

"Can you run it?" Schneizel asks.

"Yes your Highness." Cecile said as a image of the Shinkiro and the Shen Hu standing in front of Kaguya and Tianzi.

"The Empress is merely a system." Zhao Hao said.

"She could easily be replaced with anyone." Xia Wang added.

"What about the people you swore to protect?!" Zero pressed.

"Tell me Zero, when you walk down the street, do you worry about stepping on the ants?" Zhao Hao said.

"Masters and commoners will always breed." Xia Wang said.

"Like Insects." Cheng Zhong added.

* * *

Lelouch scoffed. "Thanks to the Empress, the High Eunuchs are now casted firmly as the villains."

"You planned on their betrayal?" Xingke asked.

"This is happening too quickly." Kanon said. "He must have used someone's plan."

"That's right, I stole one of your strategies, we start a coup and the people rise up." Lelouch said.

'Lelouch you amazing bastard!' Rivalz thought.

* * *

"In other words," Todoh said before striking down a Knightmare Frame. "We are not trapped without reinforcements!"

"We have reinforcements." Diethard said as he worked on a keyboard. "The starving masses of this land **ARE** the back-up we needed!"

"Then let's strike back with what we've got!" Medea said. "Have the Iron Horsemen mobilize and begin their attack at once!"

"Damn it! Fall back!" Cornelia said as she retreated back to the Avalon as an Aeon fired laser bolts from its tendrils.

"Yes your highness!" Rai said. "Come on Anya move it!"

"Can't believe we woken the hive." Anya said as the Mordred retreated.

"Let's push them back now!" Tamaki said as Akatsuki Frames went into the battlefield.

"Guess we're leaving them to die are we?" Rai asked.

"That's what they get for treating people like insects. Even I would not do such things to my own people." Cornelia said.

* * *

 _(Play World of Final Fantasy OST FF11 Awakening [Shantotto Summon])_

Someone entered the room where the Eunuchs were in. it was Mitsunari. He held his photon saber in hand and activated the saber. A red light came in the form of a blade.

"Who in the world are-?"

"Die." Mitsunari said as he killed Zhao Hao with the photon saber.

He then slashes Xia Wang, and Cheng Zhong. The High Eunuchs are dead.

"Useless idiots." Mitsunari said as he left the room with a completely terrified Xianglin.

He comes back to remove the gag from her mouth and leaves.

A hole busts through. It was the Shen Hu.

'Oh thank goodness.' Xianglin thought as Xingke got out and untied her.

* * *

 **Geass Order**

"Can't believe this is happening." V.V said to himself. "How in the world did that ancient technology reactivate itself? Could it be….. A thought elevator? Or did someone reactivate them manually?"

"No matter, I have the Cabal at least to protect this place and its secrets." V.V said as he gazed at a Sutherland.

 _(Play Cabal Stomp)_

The Sutherland did not hold the traits a normal Sutherland had, these Sutherlands were given humanoid looking arms, clad in steel armor. Its head had jaws below the rest of the head. Its yggdrasil drive was replaced with a glowing red core in the chest. It had no cockpit, but still retains the block.

These Sutherlands were ancient machines called Cabal, they once humans themselves, made to be the next stage of human evolution, they were the ancestors of Britannia's Knightmare army. These were made by an advanced civilization from 7000 years ago, long before anything else. They obeyed an Immortal called X.X, an Immortal whose power is second to none with the Gods and their power. He went to make an army of soldiers to make a world where he is a God, and that he was the **ONLY** God to exist. His army spreaded worldwide terror 7000 years ago and threatened the world with world domination.

X.X was forever cursed to live inside the Tree of Yggdrasil by A.A, who was called Adam. Adam and X.X were brothers once, X.X desired power while Adam desired peace. The two were at conflict of each other for years. X.X had now risen from the Tree of Yggdrasil in the form of a Cabal that was infused with the power of TERA, imbued in its core, the Sauron, the one that was seen in the present, was one such Cabal.

X.X led to the world's destruction by using a old weapon, this weapon was called, the Anima, a energy cannon that fires energy blasts similar to the energy of Nina's FLEIJA Battery. X.X's consciousness was put back together, but needed a host to feed off of. If the Sauron gets its hands on Shiro, or anyone on his level, but that wasn't the only thing that could possibly be bad. X.X **is** Shiro, for a part of his soul was imbued into the child by the Sauron when X.X made the Child using V.V's Blood sample and DNA with the TERA-Bites that made the child, he left a part of his soul on the child.

Just incase anything went wrong, X.X made a copy of the child so that he could use as the life core unit of the Sauron. Soon, X.X can move his soul from inside the Sauron and back, he can summon the Sauron to him and use it, but even his new body could succumb to the burden of being used as a life core unit, so X.X made even more copies. His plan to rule this rule with the power of the Anima could come back anew if X.X is allowed to live. If not stopped, he could plunge the world into chaos once again.

* * *

 **Lelouch POV**

It was over. The battle with the High Eunuchs has ended in victory. Nunnally surprised me at first, but we won none the less. Diethard wanted word to spread that the Wedding between Odysseus and Tianzi was off. His first Idea was kind of questionable, mostly for Shirley and Kaguya, even Chiba was against it along with Nunnally. The Idea was scrapped anyway. Besides I have even better plans.

The Geass Order Rolo came from, he told me that before he left, he saw an orange-black Knightmare Frame along with countless other Geass Powers. If I can get the place, then all the Geass in the world could be mine, It might also be best to try and unearth the truth about those 'Aeons' that helped us out along with Geass, like its origins, its past history, even the Thought Elevators like the one Shiro and Kallen saw with me on Kanime Island.

The Energy Wings that were found on Naoto's data knife that he got from Shiro as a present was downloaded to Nina's computer via a connection with a Data Knife module attached to a USB cord plugged into the computer, with this, we could upgrade the Guren. But if I know Schneizel, he had a backup copy with it, even he might be able to use it to upgrade the Lancelot.

But now that we have the Tristan, Shirley will be astonished after the upgrades on her Knightmare finishes.

* * *

 **Britannia POV**

Gino was found moping in his room. He was just mortified at the fact that he lost his Tristan to the enemy and may never see it again.

 **Flashback**

"You can't be serious." Gino said.

"You left it there for the Black Knights. Just be glad you get to stay as the Knight of 3." Cornelia said.

"No. No. No! NO! NO NO! NO!" Gino began to chant as his legs give way, going on all fours. "No. No no no no no. No."

"Don't worry bud. There's plenty of fish in the sea." Rai said patting Gino's back.

Gino continued to mope in agony.

 **Flashback over**

"Well at least the bridge is fixed." Rai said.

"Yeah good thing the bridge was patched up after the whole thing." Suzaku said.

The Avalon reached the Homeland safe and sound, the float unit on the ship will have to be fixed and all the Knightmares need repairs and refitting. Gino was told to stay in the Homeland until his replacement unit gets built and ready to go.

* * *

 **Shiro POV**

"Auron! Wait!" I said to the man in white.

Auron was my best friend, he was great in theology, metaphysics, and even a great philosopher. He'd disappeared for the same time I was when I left the Military, I saw him somewhere in my quarters, he went outside so I followed him.

I saw him by at the Tower. I got up to where he was.

"Auron, wait up will you?" I said to him.

"Says the man who has the physical stamina to catch up to me." he said behind his white mask, he never took it off, not even once.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh. that well, It's about the Geass Order, I used to be its head once, well, my father actually." he said.

"So what does that have to do with us?" I ask.

"Because there is a much greater threat that we need to put a stop to." Auron said as he went down the stairs. "Follow me."

* * *

I followed him as instructed and he taught me all about the order. The Geass Order was trying to study the nature of Geass and its History, not only that, but they were making an army of super-soldiers that possessed the power. An Army of Geass soldiers wasn't enough however, they were also studying the ancient technology created by the "Mythos". The Mythos was civilization that had existed for 7000 years, they were also the first to obtain Geass.

Apparently God was the creator of Geass, he needed those who would watch over his world and make sure it never deterred from the image God had made it to be. His words fell on deaf ears as Humanity became greedy and misused the power. Soon, the Mythos were brought to an age of Collapse and Calamity, opening Pandora's Box. Pandora's Box was used as a term for the event that had caused a Great Terror to ensue upon all who inhabit the world.

Soon, mankind was officially divided from that point. War began and continued for many centuries. Soon, the world that was once united fell apart and was destroyed. There was a weapon that had the potential of annihilating whole cities if not countries itself. That weapon was called "Anima". It was a flying impenetrable fortress, capable of firing an energy blast similar to what if Nina's FLEIJA Battery went critical during a testing phase of a new technology.

The Anima was destroyed, but at a cost too great, humanity's future. To ensure that future generations don't repeat the mistake they made, they built the Geass Temple, a base for the Order. The surviving Mythos hid themselves away, never to be seen again. The Aeons then took over,they were machines intrusted to those who stayed above ground and rebuilt the world, only for it to fall once again to another calamity started by an Immortal called X.X.

X.X was so powerful, that he was a second to god. He wanted to achieve godhood himself and wanted to rule the world as he pleased. His army of Cabal soldiers, Biomechanical machines designed to be the next stage for human evolution, were his pawns that caused destruction and terror for all. The Aeons and the Cabal fought each other, the Anima was rebuilt, and soon again destroyed, X.X was sealed in the Tree of Yggdrasil. The world was ravaged, there was nothing that could be preserved except humanity's future.

Humanity moved on from the long 7000 years, it was all forgotten until now. Humanity still fought each other, as it evolved, conflicts became even more devastating, many people were dying, and even the power of Geass would not help. Soon X.X was released, however, his soul was bound into a Cabal that used the power of TERA and sorcery. That Cabal was the Sauron, the Knightmare I had seen in the prison when I busted Alex out. X.X needed bodies to ensure he stayed awake, if he were to fall asleep without some sacrificial lamb to keep him running, he could be sealed again.

Half of his soul was bounded to the Sauron while another half had slept somewhere outside him. I asked Auron where the other half was, the answer?

* * *

"Its within you." Auron said.

"Ok hold up a minute that's impossible." Isaac said as he phased out of my head, his singular optical sensor glancing at Auron.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" I ask.

"You **ARE** a part of X.X." he said.

Now I wondered if I should have even asked that question, part of me wished it never did.

"Where's the proof?" I asked him.

"The Proof lies within your Geass." he said.

"What the hell does that mean?!" I ask him, demanding an answer.

"You both possess the ability to copy a Geass." Auron said.

I wanted to tear his mask of his face and see that he was a liar.

"He created you so he could become one with himself." Auron said pulling a gun to my face. "If he gets you, it's over for both of us."

I whip out my gun and aimed at him. We stared at each other's eyes. His were concealed by his mask.

* * *

"But there is an alternative in destroying him." he said putting the gun down. "The lance of Longinus, you drive that thing in X.X's heart, it will all end and his soul will be tossed into the Void where he may never return. You could possibly destroy it using your own power, but he is you, and you are him, you are two sides of the same coin, his soul."

"What are the consequences?" Isaac asked.

"You destroy him, and all that is connected to him will cease to do anything, even if it was existing. Well, anything connected to his sorcery." Auron said. "In short, you die along with him. But you will regain the memories he and Charles Zi Britannia took from you."

My partner's singular eye widened. He glances at me.

"However, if your ties to the world are strong, you will return." Auron said. "If God allows it."

He vanishes into air. Never to be seen again. I roared in anger at the sky and stomped on the steel floor. To think that I was the mere extension of some monster….. It made me feel even more angry than ever. I know now that if I were to destroy him, his soul would go with him, dragging me down as well, destroying him entirely.

I begin to wonder why or how this had happened to me. Better question is, after all the fighting ends….

 **Who will survive?**

* * *

 **AN: that's the end of Act 1. By god do we have something that just goes beyond what anyone's guess was. All that was coming from an inspiring story I read. Its called Code Geass: Infinity by KingsJester. Shout out to you buddy. I mean the Idea of an ancient civilization that had existed with the same tech that happens to also seem similar to Knightmare Frames is a great Idea because I had been wondering "where exactly did Geass come from and why was it made?" and I never found the answer so I assumed that this was the Gift of the Gods to certain individuals just so he could have those who could protect the world he made.**

 **I got to give the Jester credit for the Idea, and you should too. Trust me. Also the Idea of Shiro being just a half of what X.X was before being cursed inside of a machine for thousands of years came from Fire Emblem Awakening, and spoilers, when you reach the end of the game, where you not only just found out that if you defeat the final boss, you have to choose who lays down the REAL final blow. You can have have yourself end him, thus ending your existence because you ARE a part of the Final Boss, or you choose NOT to do it and someone finishes him off and he's put to sleep.**

 **You lay down the final blow, you simply disappear from existence. But there's a surprise for you when the credits end. I hope I did not spoil too much for those who have not played it. See you in Act 2.**


	9. The Order of Geass

**Code Geass: The White Devil R2**

 **Act 2: The History of X**

 **Stage 9: The Order of Geass**

 **Lelouch POV**

Shirley's new Knightmare is finished and is about to be tested today, I know she will be pleased with it. I go to the bridge, today was the day we test out the new Knightmare for Shirley, it used the same technology from the newly built Sutherland Sieg, both the Shinkiro and Tristan's variable transformation system, and the Hadron Blaster Shiro delivered to Rakshata.

Shirley's Nemo Disk was loaded on the catapult and was being prepared for launch.

 **Shirley POV**

I had the Disk step on the catapult as soon as it was loaded. The Disk was an upgraded version of my Ganymede, it could now turn into a Disk-like unit that was equipped with a Air Glide Unit. the thing was standardly equipped with a low-powered Hadron Blaster that can still destroy a ship if it could, 2 wrist mounted VARIS Rifles, completely integrated, a Radiant Wave Shield, and a Transformation System. It can also optionally fire Radiant Wave Missiles, along with other Missiles.

 **(AN: Let's base it on the NRX-044 Asshimar from Zeta Gundam and pretend that Fei-Yens head is still there.)**

"Are you sure this thing will work?" I ask.

"Well we **did** use the Tristan's and the Shinkiro's Transformation systems, not to mention the VARIS Rifle along with that Hadron Blaster modification. Anything is possible." Rakshata said.

"Well if there is a problem with it, just tell us what it is and come back as doon as possible." Nina said.

"Got it." I said.

I checked all the systems and gauges just before launching.

"All green. Ready to begin on your cue." I said putting on a determined look.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"Alright. Begin the test." Zero said.

"Right!" Ohgi said thrusting his arm out. "Begin!"

The Disk launched from the catapult and activated its float unit.

"Alright, first phase, simply change into fortress mode and follow the course were setting up." Nina said.

"But first, You're going to have to Change into fortress mode." Rakshata said.

"And how do I do that?" Shirley asks.

 _(Trombone effect)_

"You weren't reading the manual I told you to read. Didn't you?" Rakshata said as she covered her forehead with her hand.

"I forgot…." Shirley said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"If that thing breaks, it's on you for not reading the manual." Rakshata said coldly.

The orange haired girl shook in the cockpit. Rakshata instructed Shirley how to switch from Frame to Fortress modes. The Disk changes into Fortress mode, forming a Disk-like shape.

"Alright. Transformation: check!" Nina said putting a check mark on step one of the checklist. "Now let's try strafing and rotating."

Shirley moves the right stick towards the right side, the Disk strafes right. Shirley moves the left stick to the left, the Disk strafes left. Shirley applies pressure on the right pedal, the Disk rotates right. Shirley then puts pressure on the left pedal, the Disk rotates left.

"Rotation and Strafing: check!" Nina said as she checks another box off. "Now try moving forwards and backwards."

Shirley pulls back on the two sticks and the Disk moves backwards. Shirley then pushes the two sticks forward and the Disk moved forward.

"Forward and Backward movement: check!" Nina says as she checks another box. "Alright, now for stage 2: Speed and Mobility."

* * *

"Basically just accelerate. And fly through the air, be careful not to fly too far from the Testing Area." Rakshata said, fidgeting her pipe.

Shirley twists the sticks forward, the Disk thrusts into the sky.

"Ya-hoooooo!" Shirley says as she flies about in the skies.

The Disk turns and circles the area then flies upward.

"I'm surprised she's not getting sick in there." Rivalz said.

"You got that right. She seems totally fine." Ohgi said.

The Disk comes down and levels out as it reaches the ground and goes back up. The Disk stops.

"Alright, check." Nina said checking another box off.

"Now for stage 3, my favorite part." Rakshata said. "Weapons testing."

* * *

"Safety Locks off." Shirley said as she disables the safety locks.

"Your targets are Chinese Gun-Rus," Zero said. "They're drones, so don't hold back."

"I'll try to hold back at least." Shirley said.

"Training exercise, Begin!" Xingke said.

The Gun-Rus began firing on the Disk as it dodged the hail of bullets. The Disk's wrist mounted VARIS rifles point out of the Disk's fortress mode and fire a barrage of green bullets. A Gun-Ru gets hit by multiple green bullets. The Gun-Ru falls down and explodes. The Disk changes back into Frame mode and lands on the ground. It fires its Hadron Blaster at a Gun-Ru and fires. The Hadron beam hits the Gun-Ru and explodes.

Bullets hit the Radiant Wave Shield of the Disk. The Disk turns and sees AI controlled VTOLs. The Disk fires its VARIS Rifle in full burst and shreds a VTOL. A lock-on tone plays and Shirley fires a missile from the Disk's back. The missile hits another VTOL, destroying it. She turns her attention back on the Gun-Rus. She switches from Missiles to Radiant Wave Missiles and fires one at a Gun-Ru. The missile hits the Gun-Ru, bubbling it, and then destroying it.

The Disk fires a waist mounted slash harken and destroys another Gun-Ru. The Disk takes out all the enemies later on.

"Well it seems like the test was successful." Nina said as she checks the last box. "Great job Shirley."

"Come back to the Ikaruga." Zero said.

The Disk made its way back to the Ikaruga. Everyone celebrated the success of the Disk.

* * *

Meanwhile out in the desert, a lone C6 was patrolling the Area. and saw something strange. There were ruins just sitting in the middle of the desert.

"Must be hallucinating." the pilot said as he opened the top hatch peeking his head out.

The Ruins were still there. The Pilot whips out a camera and takes pictures of the Ruins. And reports back to the Iron Horsemen, who were still out in the field. Soon, Blue Knights HQ receives word of this.

 **Blue Knights HQ**

 **Pacific Ocean**

"That's all they said." a radio man said. "one of their scouts reported sightings of an old temple nearby at the desert, the location is in the coordinates of are N8T, Codename: 'The Devil's Lair' sir."

"The Devil's Lair?" Wolfsheim pondered.

"Yes." the man said.

"I want the Black Knights on this one, tell the Iron Horsemen to go and head for Area N8T and head for the exact coordinates of Z-09 and send a few patrols there, this could be big." Wolfheims said. "Have the Archangel head there as well as soon as it arrives."

 **Antietam**

"Head to Area N8T and move to coordinates Z-09 while sending a patrol to those coordinates." Grant said reading the order that just came in from Commander Wolfsheim. "Helmsman! Steer towards N8T and follow the coordinates."

"You there. Tell the hangar bay to send a few patrols, air and land." Grant says to a officer.

A patrol unit of 6 VTOLs and 5 C6s, 5 C3s, and 4 C12s move out.

"Wyvern has just launched, Galm unit, Grun Unit, and Archer Unit has just launched as well." a crewman said.

"Have a Wizard out there to monitor the situation." Grant orders.

The Radar Monitoring VTOL or RMV Wizard is a Radar Monitoring VTOL that can hold up to 5 personnel. It has 2 VTOL jets that allow ito to take off and land, even when carrying a Knightmare with its 2 tandem rotors that fit to operate a box like compartment of the Wizard that also serves as a support craft. **(AN: the Wizard is a F21C Stork from Armored Core V.)**

"Wizard-101 codename Cipher has launched." a crewman says.

* * *

 **Point Z-09, Area N8T**

"Cipher to all units, report in." a soldier said.

"Galm Team on standby."

"Grun Team on standby."

"Archer Team on standby."

"Wyvern Squad on station." the soldiers responded.

"All units this is Cipher, maintain present course and stay on channel Delta-1." a soldier in the Wizard said.

The patrol was being broadcasted to the Antietam. Grant was watching the Patrol as it happened. A C6, probably Galm-1, reports ruins up ahead. Cipher receives the report.

"Wyvern this is Cipher, move in on the ruins and proceed with visual confirmation." the soldier in the Wizard said.

"Wyvern-1 to Cipher, we copy, moving in for confirmation." Wyvern-1 said as Wyvern Squadron moved in to examine the ruins.

What they don't know about the ruins is that the ruins is the Geass Order, just straight up ahead.

* * *

 **Geass Order**

"They found our location?" V.V asked.

"No, it's a small recon force of about 14 Knightmares with 6 VTOLs." a the man said.

"Have the Cabal move out and eliminate them. Not one word should come out of that recon force." V.V said.

"But sir, we don't have ECM." the man said.

"Then eliminate them." V.V said as he went to meet Bartley.

"What now?" the bald man said.

"Looks like you told someone." V.V said pointing a gun at him and the Code R scientist.

"What?! Me?! Tell?! Have you lost your mind?!" Bartley exclaimed.

"Then why is there a recon force coming here?" V.V asks as he points the gun at Bartley.

"I don't know how in the hell they found this place! I swear under my Noble Title, I swear!" Bartley exclaimed.

"I swear to non-existent god if you don't tell me….." V.V says, cocking the gun. "You may as well wished you had never saw C.C in your life."

"I'm telling you the truth! I told no one I swear!" Bartley exclaims.

"Fair enough." V.V said, putting the gun away.

* * *

 _(Play The Temple of Crota or Cabal Stomp)_

The Cabal arose from their sleep and grabbed their weapons, a Cabal Sutherland picked up a club, it was a Club-Rifle, an ancient weapon that fires energy bolts and acts as a melee weapon. Some of the Cabal Sutherlands took some conventional Britannian weaponry, such as assault rifles, cannons, anything that looked like a weapon. The Cabal Sutherlands marched on to an exit of the ruins.

Outside the Geass Order, the Wyvern squadron searched the ruins.

"Wyvern-1 to Cipher, it's real alright." Wyvern-1 said.

"Cipher to Wyvern-1, I hear you." The soldier in the Wizard said. "Cipher to Galm, Grun, and Archer Team, prepare to enter the Ruins."

"Cipher, this is Wyvern-3, I'm picking up readings from inside." Wyvern-3 said. "Wonder what the hell-"

A slash harken came and hit the VTOL's cockpit. The VTOL explodes, cutting video feed from the Antietam.

"What the hell?!" Galm-2 exclaimed.

"Cipher to all units! Alert! Alert! We have enemy readings inside the Ruins, they're Knightmares!" the soldier in the Wizard said. "All units back away from the Ruins! Wyvern team! Fire on the Ruins! All units! Weapons free! Weapons free!"

"Opening fire!" Archer-1 said.

The C6s, C3s, and C12s began shelling the Ruins. The remaining 5 VTOLs fired a barrage of rockets. Explosions occur on the outside of the Geass Order. Suddenly out of the smoke, a Sutherland jumped out of the Ruins.

"A Sutherland?!" Wyvern-4 said before his VTOL got smashed by the Club-Rifle it held.

The VTOL explodes.

"Open Fire! Open Fire! Open Fire!" Galm-1 shouts as the Blue Knights try to fight back.

A Cabal Sutherland fires on a C6 with a assault rifle. The C6 gets ripped by the bullets and explodes. As the C3s kept firing on the Cabal Sutherlands, one of them came from behind, holding a cannon. a C3 notices the Sutherland and tries to fire. The Sutherland shoots first, the shell hits the C3 dead center. It explodes.

"We lost Grun-2!" a crewman said.

'A Britannian controlled facility inside Chinese Federation Grounds?!' Grant thought. "Have the Recon Force get out immediately!"

"Yes sir!" a radio man said as he issued the retreat order.

"Cipher to all units! Retreat! Retreat!" the man in the Wizard said.

Most of Grun team has been wiped out, Archer team has lost Four and Two, Wyvern Team is wiped out, Galm Team has only 3 C6s left. A Cabal Sutherland notices the Wizard and shoots it down with its club-rifle. The Wizard falls out of the sky and explodes as it hit the ground.

A Cabal Sutherland fires its assault rifle and destroys a C6. a Cabal Sutherland Fires its Club-Rifle at a C6, hitting its landspinner, causing it to spin-out. It fires at another C6, destroying it this time. The Sutherlands approach the crippled C6 as it tried to move. A Cabal Sutherland readies its club. It approached the C6, raised its club-rifle as a melee weapon and smashed the C6, killing the pilot inside. The Cabal Sutherland grumbles. The Cabal head back to the Order as the smoldering ashes of their enemies remain.

* * *

 **Antietam**

Grant stood there and saw the lives of 25 men killed in action by a ruthless band of Sutherlands. That was no fight, it was one-sided, and the fact Sutherlands were acting like animals rather than rational pilots in those monsters, these were not Sutherlands at all. This could be a Britannian Black Project that needs to end now.

"Tell HQ what happened." Grant said solemnly. "Prepare for funeral arrangements."

 **Blue Knights HQ**

"Wiped out?" Wolfsheim pondered.

"That's right sir, Galm-1's beacon is still transmitting." A officer reported.

"Is the pilot alive?" he asked.

"He's dead sir." the officer said.

"DAMNIT!" Wolfsheim shouts as he threw his hat on the ground.

 **Archangel**

"KIA?!" Shiro exclaimed.

"That's right, the recon force is dead. Galm-1 is still transmitting a signal but the pilot is dead." Isaac said. "That's what I heard."

Shiro got his phone out.

* * *

 **Lelouch POV**

 **Ikaruga**

My phone was ringing, it was Shiro. I go to my quarters and answered it. Shiro said something about a Blue Knights Recon Team was wiped out, he said that the enemy were in fact Sutherlands, the Sutherlands came from some Ruins. He said that one of the Units is transmitting a beacon, I asked him if that had meant there was one survivor, he said the pilot was killed in it.

'Those ruins, if it's protected by Knightmares, then it has to be the Geass Order, if I can just eliminate these things, not only would Shiro's comrades would be avenged, but I can cut the supply of Geass Soldiers my father has in possession.' I thought.

"Where are the Ruins exactly?" I ask.

"Area N8T in point Z-09, The Devil's Lair." Shiro said on the phone.

"Stay safe out there will you?" I ask him.

"I'll try as best as I could." He said before we hung up.

I know now that getting to the Order may not be easy, but I got to try. For those who had died. It has to be done.

 **A Day Later….**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

 _(Play Ace Combat Zero Soundtrack - Briefing I)_

Lelouch was having a meeting with the core members of the Black Knights about their next mission.

"I had recieved word from Blue Knights that a scout reported some ruins up ahead, They sent a recon force of about 6 VTOLs and 14 Knightmares with a Support VTOL, heading to Area N8T at point Z-09, codename: The Devil's Lair." Lelouch said. "All of them are dead, there is one Knightmare sending an a signal, but the pilot is dead as well."

"All of them wiped out?" Urabe asked.

"Yes." Lelouch said. "The enemy appeared to have had Sutherlands. 5 of them, I suspect that there could be more inside. Aside from that this also may concern Geass as well."

"It does, how?" Naoto asks.

"Because the enemy could have drawn them in and eliminate them all before they could try anything." Lelouch said. "This could be the source of Geass. We take the place, we cut off any and all access for the Emperor to gain any more super-soldiers."

"I guess there's a bonus in this one." Naoto said.

"Thats right." Lelouch said. "It could potentially have new information regarding those 'Aeons' that helped us out earlier, we could find out what the emperor had planned all this time, and we could understand the nature of Geass itself."

* * *

 _(Play Soul Eater OST 2 - Track 1 - in his mind, DB sways his shoulders and dances.)_

"How do I know what you're saying is true?" Chiba inquiries.

"Because I just told you." Lelouch said. "Do I need to demonstrate?"

"Well if what you're saying is true, Prove it!" Chiba exclaimed.

'You asked for it Chiba.' Todoh thought as Lelouch's left eye turned red with the mark of Geass.

"Confess your love for Kyoshiro Todoh." Lelouch said as the Geass activates.

Suddenly everyone was laughing. Kallen and Rivalz were on the ground, rolling back and forth, holding their stomachs. Naoto had put his hand over his mouth trying to keep it in. Shirley's face was redder than Kallen's Guren. Katase and Senba howled in laughter. Nunnally giggled at the development while Rolo and Lucas were giving the "Oh Hell No" look.

Ohgi and Minami were the only ones confused, raising an eyebrow as they looked at each other. Todoh could not think as his jaw just remained open. The rest of the Kozuki resistance could not contain themselves. Nina's face was redder than Kallen's hair. Rakshata smirked at the development. Diethard looked a little bit disappointed, facepalming himself.

Urabe and Asahina stopped thinking knowing that Chiba had feelings for Todoh and not either of them. they sat in the corner of the room, sighing in defeat.

As for Chiba…..

" _K-Kisama…"_ Chiba cursed as her face was blushing harder than Shirley's and Nina's face combined.

"You wanted me to prove it didn't you?" Lelouch said as his Geass turned off.

Chiba gave him a furious look. Now she had learned her lesson about not talking back to the leader, because if she did, he'd reveal her biggest secrets to **EVERYONE**.

* * *

 _(Play Ace Combat Zero Soundtrack - Briefing I)_

Everything calmed down as Lelouch kept explaining the details of the mission.

"We'll be aiding the Blue Knights on this raid, The 13th Autonomous Corps along with 14th Army Land Fleet will be a part of this operation." Lelouch said. "we are to eliminate any and all forces that come out of the Geass Order, after that, we go right on in, prepare yourselves and ready any and all units, this will be an all-out attack on the Britannian base, they won't have back up."

The Black Knights begin to make preparations for the assault. The Blue Knights are staging the assault as the Iron Horsemen move in formation. The Formation consisted of Knightmares, mostly Bamides that had modified by the Blue Knights to be used on any terrain, Posing as the front and rear guards. The Antietam stayed in the center of the formation, mostly because her guns can reach as far as anything.

The Trays will fire from outside the Circle protecting the Forks. The Archangel and its 2 escort cruisers, Charlie and Beta will stay above the ground and fire from long distances and drop down any reinforcements via VTOLs. They are also going to deploy Knightmares to help with the effort.

The Geass Order is surrounded, there was no way out without guaranteeing that the secret of Geass to be protected. Their only choice would have to mean fighting back.

* * *

 **Geass Order**

"Of all times why now?" V.V says to himself.

The Cabal wake up and start moving out, carrying any weapons they were given to. The Cabal had a new unit, it was called a Colossus, a giant mobile weapon that can Maser Beams to destroy a ship in mere seconds, if not, a whole city. They closely resemble a Bamide and had sickle-like arms with Guns below its shoulders and in its Belly, firing energy beams. It can even fire a Maser Beam from its eye. The sickle arms can retract and extend depending on the situation of the battle, if it goes into close quarters combat, its sickle arms extend out, if not, they stay where they are.

* * *

 **Area N8T**

The attack force was within range of the ruins. The Cabal were coming outside. Some of the Cabal had Float Units.

"Enemy units have come out of the Ruins." a crewman on the Antietam said.

"Well then," Grant said as he thrusts his arm forward. "Commence the attack!"

The Bamides begin firing their guns. Some of the Bamides were equipped with a Daedalus Assault cannon, 17 of them to be precise. The Daedalus Cannons fires cannon shots like normal, and can Saturate a target or fire over a wide area. The Horsemen Fleet fire their guns as well, hitting the Cabal as the fleet deploys Knightmares. Engrams, C6s, C3s, C12s, all of them had launched.

The Archangel launched The Tidus, the Strike, and the Zeta to intercept air forces headed for them.

"Here they come." Sleggar said getting his targeting scope.

The Tidus fires a shot at a Cabal Sutherland. The Sutherland explodes. More Sutherlands approach. The Strike fires its beam rifle and destroys a Sutherland, it fires at another Sutherland with its vulcans, shooting the other Sutherland down.

The Zangetsu slices a Sutherland. Todoh notices something was off about these Sutherlands, like the fact that for some reason, these Sutherlands have mandibles, jaws even. The Guren gets a hold on a Sutherland and activates its Radiant Wave Surger, destroying the Sutherland. An Akatsuki fires a Radiant Wave Missile, the missile hits, causing the Sutherland to explode. The Shinkiro fires its Phase Transition Cannon, the lasers spread and hit the Cabal Legion on the ground.

The smoke cleared, revealing more Cabal leaving the Ruins. A Colossus fires its belly mounted beam cannon to obliterate a Bamide. Bullets hit the Colossus, an Engram speeds toward the giant Colossus, the Colossus brings out its Sickle-Arms and stabs the Engram. The Engram explodes. A shell hits the Colossus's head, causing it to explode.

"Rivalz, ready the Mega Beam Launcher." Zero said.

"Right!" Rivalz said as he switched the Beam Launcher to its Mega Beam mode.

Rivalz gets his targeting scope and aims at the horde of Cabal.

"Please work…" Rivalz said before pressing the button. "FIRE!"

A white energy bolt comes out of the Beam Launcher, a huge white light shines and engulfs the horde of Cabal. The light gets sucked in along with the air, like a vacuum. The Beam Launcher starts to cool down thanks to the coolants installed on the weapon.

"Incredible…." Rivalz said as the scope went away.

Every last Cabal soldier was destroyed, not one survived, not even their remains. The Black and Blue Knights enter the Ruins. They could not believe at what they were looking at. The rest of the ruins seem to contain a huge modern medium-sized city with street lights and such.

"What is this place?" Nunnally wondered.

"Man, if I knew that there was **THIS** much space, I'd bet we could fit the Ikaruga in here!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Yeah. Right." Naoto said.

"Who had time to build all of this?" Isaac asked.

"The Mythos maybe?" Shiro suggests.

"Makes sense." Max said. "I mean, an ancient Civilization that indirectly just declared war against us is under the desert in a city underground."

"Enough sight-seeing. We got trouble." Sleggar said as a few Knightmares came about.

They're Vincent Wards. This brought a lot of shock to the group that went down.

"Now why would mass-produced 7th Gen Knightmares come here of all places?" Isaac inquired.

"I can feel a presence of some sort." Shiro said as he shot down a Ward.

"Like what?" Isaac asked.

'Below!' Shiro thinks as a Slash Harken came from below.

Shiro dodged the harken. The attacker was the Siegfried, the old one.

"Um…. wasn't that Jeremiah's unit?" Isaac asked.

"No. it's **Him**. The one from the Villa." Shiro said.

"That kid?!" Isaac exclaimed. "Why in the world would you say that?"

"Because if I were Jeremiah, I'd know one man who could use the Neural Link System in **THAT** thing." Shiro said.

 _(Play Ace Combat Zero Soundtrack - Excalibur)_

Inside the cockpit of the Siegfried, V.V sat in the chair. Smirking inside of it.

The Shinkiro analyses the Siegfried.

"Seems like the armor can't take a hit from a close-range hadron blast." Lelouch said. "Shirley!"

"Yeah Lulu?" Shirley asked.

"A Hadron Blast at point-blank range should put it down." Lelouch said. "Finish it in one blow."

"Right!" Shirley said as her Disk charged in Fortress mode.

The Siegfried fires a slash harken at an Akatsuki. The cone-shaped harken pierces through the Akatsuki's cockpit block. The Akatsuki explodes. More Akatsukis come at the Siegfried, holding a cannon. V.V spins the Siegfried. The Akatsukis fire at the Siegfried, but the shells get deflected.

"No effect?!" Tamaki exclaimed as his Akatsuki's head flies off by a Slash Harken from the Siegfried, forcing Tamaki to eject. "Damnit!"

"Careful now!" Sugiyama said as the rest back away while Yoshida's Akatsuki caught Tamaki's ejected cockpit.

The Tidus shoots down a Ward. a slash harken from the Siegfried comes straight at the Tidus. The Tidus moves out of the way, the Harken insists on taking Sleggar's life as it turned towards the Tidus. It hits the Tidus's Beam Rifle.

"Shoot!" Sleggar exclaimed. "Hey major! A little help with the Orange thing?!"

"We're on it Lieutenant Colonel." Isaac said. "Let's go!"

"Right!" Shiro said as he approached the Siegfried.

"A Hadron blast or even a cannon shot should bring it down." Isaac said.

"Right." Shiro responds.

The Siegfried spun as the Disk fired its Hadron Blaster. The hadrons get deflected.

"If only it would stop spinning!" Shirley exclaimed.

The Siegfried stops and fires a harken. The Nemo Blocks the Harken with a sword.

"Nunna!" Shirley exclaimed happily.

"Nunnally?" V.V said with a surprised look that becomes a smirky look. "Well then, it's my lucky day."

Nunnally uses her Geass to guess the Siegfried's pattern of attacks.

'So it has to keep moving, otherwise it's toast.' Nunnally thinks as she turns it off.

"We have to stop it from moving." Nunnally said. "Lucas, C.C!"

"Right!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Sure." C.C said.

The Gawain fires its finger mounted slash harkens. The Siegfried dodges.

"Nice try." V.V says the Nemo comes and kicks the Siegfried on its head. "Hmph?"

* * *

The Siegfried spins as the Nemo steps off it.

"You know, you remind of your mother." V.V said as he fires 2 slash harkens at the Ganymede. "Strong, Graceful, Skilled, Fast, Determined, Beautiful, well I guess almost anything a man would find interest in you perhaps."

'He knew my mother? Who is he?' Nunnally wondered. 'Could he be the Director, V.V?'

"But most of all….. A CONSTANT REMINDER OF THE WOMAN WHO TRIED TO STEAL AWAY MY BROTHER!" V.V exclaims as the Siegfried spun again.

It tries to hit the Ganymede, but the Ganymede is too fast for the Siegfried to hit and follow.

"So that's your justification for killing mother?!" Lelouch roars as he fires the Phase Transition Cannon at the Siegfried.

"That's right, like hell I was going to let that 'witch' seduce and take my brother away from me!" V.V exclaimed as he spins to deflect the Phase Transition Cannon.

"So you **were** the child at the Villa." Shiro said as he fired a beam rifle at the Siegfried.

"Oh for the love of- I'm 60 for crying out loud!" V.V yells at Shiro as he spun even faster.

"I could have sworn he was 10 or 12, but 60?" Isaac said. "He must be the little brother."

"I AM NOT LITTLE!" V.V roars as he charges at the Strike.

"I think he hates us. A LOT." Isaac said.

"You called him little. 'Little light'." Shiro said.

"Not the place nor the time for jokes." Isaac said as Shiro dodged the Siegfried.

A Cannon shell hits the Siegfrieds Float Unit, causing it to lose stability as it shook.

"Crap! Now how am I going to use the spinning shield?!" V.V ponders.

"That's far enough, Assassin." Jeremiah said as his Knightmare, the Sutherland Sieg came down.

"Didn't Zero make you look like an idiot?!" V.V growled at the large, bulky Sutherland which is a combination of the Knight Giga Fortress and a mere Sutherland.

"Well you did kill Lady Marianne, didn't you?" Jeremiah asked.

If there was anything V.V hated, it was Marianne, mostly just skepticisms about her stealing his Brother.

"Even **YOU** would utter her name?!" V.V growls in anger.

The Strike fires at the Siegfried with its beam rifle. A beam hits the Siegfried, causing it to lose control and crash.

"No. No. NOOOOOOOO!" V.V exclaimed as the Siegfried crashed.

"I know he tried to kill us, but that was fun." Isaac said.

* * *

A huge fire erupts inside the underground city.

"That's not good." Isaac said.

"Sorcerer to all units! We have a Class-5 Red Emergency! It's the Sauron! I say again! The Sauron has been sighted in the ruins!" a soldier in the Wizard says on a open channel.

"Of all the things I did not want to see, That thing is one of them." Isaac said.

"Blue-2, Blue-3, on me." Sleggar said on the comm. "We're taking the giant bastard out."

The Strike and the Zeta form up on the Tidus. Moving in to stop the Sauron.


	10. The Demon King and the History of Mythos

**Code Geass: The White Devil R2**

 **Act 2: The History of X**

 **Stage 10: The Demon King and the History of Mythos**

 **Normal POV**

The Sauron had been inside the City destroying any unit that got between it and its goal, which appears to be V.V, reason being because X.X, whose soul inhabits the Sauron, wants his code. But why is the question then. Why would he need a code when he doesn't seem capable of dying by normal means, it can regenerate, and aging is impossible now that X.X's body is just steel?

The Sauron fires its 2 VARIS Rifles and destroys a line of C12s and Engrams. A Engram comes from behind with a Cannon, the Sauron's shoulder Hadron cannons turn and fires at the Engram, melting it to slag as it explodes. The Sauron fires its miniature proximity missiles all over the forces in its sector.

Fire engulfed that part of the city. The Sauron fires its Hadron Blasters at the enemies, destroying even more Knightmares. If it was ever going to get V.V's code, he would have to be in a area free of anyone that would interfere. Blue Team witnesses the carnage taking place.

"Do you think he can see us?" Isaac asks.

Shiro remained quiet.

* * *

 _(Play Jecht Theme)_

The Sauron turns its head and spots the Strike and Blue Team. The Sauron's begins to grin. It begins to breathe heavily.

"I THINK HE CAN SEE US!" Isaac exclaimed as Shiro fires at the Sauron.

The Sauron activates a shield similar to the Shinkiro's Absolute Defense Shield. The Beams are stopped.

"Well I knew I should have arranged a funeral." Sleggar said as he fires at the Sauron.

Blue Team fired their beam rifles at the Sauron. The Absolute Defense Shield blocked all the attacks as the Sauron fires all 4 of its Hadron Cannons, switching to the Radiant Wave Shield. The Strike, Zeta, and Tidus dodges the 4 hadron beams.

The Sauron goes after the Strike. It fires its Hadron Cannons at the Strike as it tried to fight back. The Strike dodges the hadron bolts. The Strike flies up, the Sauron fires its Hadron cannons at the Strike, The Strike brings out its shield. The Shield absorbs all the Hadron Beams.

"Now let's end it!" Isaac said.

"Not yet." Shiro said.

"Eh?!" Isaac exclaimed.

The Sauron began to move its jaw, it's trying to say something.

"Wait is he trying to talk?" Isaac wonders.

 **(AN: Let's make X.X inside the Sauron sound like Oryx from Destiny The Taken King.)**

"Light… Give it to me!" The Sauron said.

"Yeah, I think we're going to die." Isaac said.

"That is if he doesn't." Shiro said as the Sauron changed its hands into Claws that look like the Guren's.

The Sauron brings out 2 swords as the Strike got out its beam sabres. The 2 clash at each other, deflecting blows from each other. The Sauron kicks the Strike into a wall of the cavern. The Sauron approaches the Strike with great speed. The Strike fires a slash harken at the Sauron's float unit. The Sauron falls to the ground as Shiro fires a Hadron Blast from its Beam Cannons at the Sauron's head.

Its two cannons fire in rapid fire. Shiro gets his Beam Rifle and fires Hadron shots along with his vulcans. Explosion after explosion, the Sauron was being barraged with energy beams and bullets. A huge explosion engulfs the Sauron.

The Sauron regenerates and flies again with its Float unit. The Sauron fires its Hadron cannons again. The Strike uses its Absorb Shield to absorb the beams. The Sauron opens its chest, it was a Phase Transition Cannon. The cannon fires from its chest.

'Now!' Shiro thought as he dodged the beam and fires a Hadron Beam into the exposed chest.

The Beam goes through the Sauron's chest. The light fades from its eyes and fell on its back.

"We did it, without any effort." Isaac said as he was about to press the 'that was easy' button.

"No. that was just a warm-up." Shiro said.

"Right you are… my other half….." The Sauron spoke.

It got back up and light returned to its eyes.

"Outta the frying pan…" Isaac said.

"Into the fire." Shiro finishes the sentence.

The Sauron roars as cannons on his back appeared. It aimed all its Hadron Cannons at the Strike, firing 6 beams at the Strike.

"We're doomed!" Isaac said as he shuts his only eye.

Shiro dodges all six beams and fires back, giving all he's got on the Sauron. The Hadron Beams hit the Sauron. The Sauron fires back with its Hadron Cannons. The Strike dodges the Hadron beams.

"Is there **ANYTHING** we can do to stop it?" Isaac asks.

Shiro notices someone right below him, it was the kid from the Villa, V.V! The Sauron notices him too and begins to grin sinisterly. The Sauron began to laugh. The Sauron's eyes turn red, with a Geass symbol inside it. It was replicating V.V's Code! That's what X.X was trying to do, he must have replicated it via some sort of an indirect connection.

"Finally….. I have what I wanted… we will meet again, my other half." X.X said within the confines of the Sauron before it flies out of the Geass Directorate.

"Well at least we have the Facility." Isaac said.

The Strike heads back to the Archangel along with the Zeta and the Tidus.

* * *

 **Lelouch POV**

Great…. Just great. My own father, the man I despise now is Immortal. Now how am I supposed to stop him? It's not like I'm immortal to begin with. Nevermind that, what matters now is that my mother's soul can now rest in piece. But now that "thing" from a year ago is back, and it has an agenda of its own.

I got to a research lab shortly after the Black and Blue Knights occupied the Order. I found some old documents and started reading through them all.

* * *

 _Study of Geass_

 _Entry 1_

 _From what we had gathered here, it would seem that God was the one that created Geass, all for the mere purpose of organizing a group that would protect the world as it once was 7000 Years ago. Geass itself is a power that would grant someone Immortality, should they reach the final stage, in which the power resonates in 2 eyes, once the Geass achieves this Immortality that is now called a "Code", they immediately gain the ability to grant others Geass as well, at the cost of the user's Geass in exchange for the Code. The power itself actually bases itself from the desires, wishes, and dreams of anybody who gains the power. The true nature of the power is yet to be understood, as it varies from the user's utmost desires._

 _Entry 2_

 _The Code is a power that can help a person regenerate faster than anyone on the planet, no longer age, and last but not least, the ability to resurrect his or herself after dying. The Code Bearer who has the Code can give a person Geass, and whatever desires that person has, their ability is based on it. The way the Code is transferred can be done from physical contact. Once the Code is transferred, the Immortality the Bearer had soon goes to the next person,passing on a torch, or handing the chain of command, giving the responsibility to the next generation, so that they could help keep the world in safe hands or destroyed by that which is greed._

 _Mythos Civics_

 _Entry 20_

 _These Aeons were originally built as worker bots, designed to work constantly on the job on a daily basis. However, due to the need of protection from the threat called "The Dark Axis", The Mythos repurposed these machines to do combat against the enemy. Some of them had appeared to have been Humanoid Types, just like the Knightmare Frames. It could be that the Mythos were the first to have actually built these things. One of them was a Cabal-Aeon Hybrid machine, capable of using a technology called: TERA._

 _Entry 30_

 _TERA is some sort of nanotechnology that can assimilate, consume, enhance, and replicate anything that has the same material structure of Sakuradite. This Nanotech was being used to enhance weaponry, medicine, energy sources, tools, even mobile vehicles to such an extent, that it can virtually give a civilization such as ours the capability to evolve much faster than all the other countries that exist along with Britannia. It could replicate itself much faster than the cells of any creature or plant known to man, allowing it to make something out of either nothing, or from any sort of existing object that it can also assimilate and enhance._

 _What's even more fascinating, was that it could assimilate and adapt to anything it can come into contact with and even cause said object to evolve into something much more than what it once was. Something like that is both the Creator and Destroyer of all things._

 _Cabal Study_

 _Entry 1_

 _The Cabal closely resembles the Britannian Knightmares from the Glasgow to the Gloucester. These were more like Biomechanical soldiers bred and manufactured for war. The Cabal utilize what some were to believe was sorcery, technology, and biology. The Sorcery had something to do with the Cabal's red spherical glowing core that seems to act as its heart. The Cabal's behavior was that of a human, only, the emotions don't seem to exist, meaning it will kill anything that proves to be an enemy with prejudice. The Technology seemed almost like it was using TERA made weapons of its own, stemming from a gun that looks like a club, in which they can also use to batter their enemies, some of them had even been able to use Float Units. The Biology was something somewhat terrifying, the cockpits were stored with actual dead bodies that seemed to have plugs and wires in the eye sockets, their backs connected by 3 main neural connectors, and its hands and feet locked into 4 holes._

 _this could have been used to synchronize the dead corpses with the soul, as if it were still a part of it despite just being a dead, reanimated corpse. It also appears that these things were made with cells created by TERA itself along with human DNA. this could also explain the mandibles on the Cabal Sutherlands. This could have been a plot for the Mythos to evolve into something more than human, however, these things were never finished, due to the fact that something on this scale was unacceptable by the Mythos High Council and would have had anyone working on the project be sentenced to death for heresy, saying that it is outlawed to use the dead for anything that involves weaponry. At the time the project was scrapped, an incident occurred where a prototype was stolen and was never seen again. This prototype would become the Sauron we all know by now._

* * *

As I read the files, I found myself stumbling onto something even bigger than that of TERA, the Mythos, The Origin of Geass, and even the Cabal. There were documents describing a war along with weapons used when the Mythos were fighting each other.

* * *

 _The Dark Axis_

 _Entry 1_

 _The Dark Axis was founded as a huge rebel organization that also founded its own Nation, calling it: The Duchy of Belka, or The Principality of Belka, or even the Belkan Empire, or simply just Belka. This had all started due to a political movement going on the country of Belka, which was basically the Britannian Homeland, standing in between Central and South America in the south, and Canada in the north. The political movement was called the Separatist Movement, which was lead by a Immortal who went by the name X.X, whose real ambitions were to_ _ **BECOME**_ _a God himself by stealing the Orb of Jubileus, and the Sword of Akasha, which was made to destroy the Gods. He masked his true plot with the excuse that he wanted the people to be separate from God._

 _He and Zero's rebellion were somewhat the same, only that the tables are switched, and that one dreams of a peaceful world, while the other wants to control the world with fear and terror. The Separatist Movement soon became a political bloodbath. The incident was called the Crucible. Many were killed in assassinations. The homeland government of Mikoto, the country that soon would become Japan, and what is now in the present, The United States of Japan, had received word of this incident and had sent the army to go and fix the mess that had started._

 _Soon, a rebellion had begun, it was called the Dark Rebellion. Many of the Belkans had risen up against the Belkan government of the Holy Empire of Mythos. The Belkans won and had turned the newly made nation into the Empire of Belka. X.X declares Belka an independent nation. The Dark Axis, the Belkan military force invades most of the Americas._

 _Entry 2_

 _The Mythos Empire soon found out that the Independent Nation had invaded parts of the Americas. The Mythos Empire demanded that the territories and states under the Belkans control be free and reinstated into the Empire of Mythos, or they would declare war. X.X declares war against the Empire, forcing the world to spin out of control. He had planned it all along to make the world his. The Empire of Mythos had no idea who they were up against. Suddenly, the Cabal had attacked fleets that were coming to surround the huge continental country of Belka._

 _The Dark War had begun and within 4 months later after the war begun, Belka had controlled ⅓ of the world. Soon, they will meet their match by the Aeons of the Mythos. The Aeons and Cabal clashed, the battle of Odessa was one of the most major battles of all time. The battle was eventually one-sided by the Mythos due to the help of The White Demon. Soon his name was revealed as Adam, who had fought bravely till the end, X.X was his brother. By the end of the Dark Wars, X.X was sealed away, never to be heard from again._

 _Soon, the world found peace again, we hope, that if history is in fact repeating, we hope that all of humanity can still have its future._

To think that even now, history is being repeated once again in a different form….. I was astounded by the Information and had the Research team take a look at it, see if they can find anything else. I looked for any other new documents, all the documents I could find had been taken to the Ikaruga and sent copies of them to the Blue Knights.

* * *

 **X.X's POV**

Finally….. After all those years….. I have it in my hand. The Core of Jubileus, with this, The Code I copied, and TERA, I could rebuild my great weapon, the Anima, and once I become God, no one can stop me! Well maybe my other half and the Spear of Longinus could. But do they have the power to defeat me? NO! Once I become God, no one will get in the way of the world I want, where no one can oppose me! Soon the world will shatter at the name: **X.X** as I become a god in the midst of chaos and destruction!

* * *

 **Normal POV**

A dark evil has returned to destroy the world and remake it with fear with the power of God itself. The horrors of the Dark Axis could repeat again. But above the smoke and Mirrors, a huge battle will soon take place, legends will be told, the spark of war and strife will be lit with passion and blood. But in the midst of the chaos….

 **Who will survive?**


	11. Union of Nations

**Code Geass: The White Devil R2**

 **Act 2: The History of X**

 **Stage 11: Union of Nations**

 **Shiro POV**

I could only gaze at a new unit built for me, it was called the Strike Orchis, a Knight Giga Fortress that uses a 2 huge weapon pods that use Chaos Missiles that are missiles that is more like a huge Chaos mine, 108 tubed Micro Missile pods, 3 large tube Missile pods, 2 Mega Beam Cannons, 2 Large Claws that come with sabers, and a S-Field generator.

 **(AN: Let's just base it on the RX-78GP03 (RX-78GP03D) Gundam "Dendrobium" from Gundam 0083 Stardust Memory, only it has 2 Mega Beam Cannons. Now that is overkill to the point where OP doesn't describe it at all.)**

"They want **US** , to pilot this thing?" Isaac ponders. "The hell is **THAT** thing?"

"It's your ride." I heard a voice.

It was Holly, she was a mechanic aboard the Archangel. Her blond hair and blue eyes just make her seem unbelievably beautiful. She can be kind of a dunce at times. She's been in the Blue knights since she was 8.

"Now you'll be just fine. I'll show you the cockpit." Holly said as she went to the giant Giga Fortress. "Come on! You'll love it."

I go to the machine, but I have nowhere to start on getting in. there's a handle that is revealed in a hole. Holly pulls the handle out, opening the hatch. The Cockpit block angles upward, it then opens the hatch, then the chair slides out. I enter the chair.

"You did quite well on the simulator. Do you'll be fine." Holly said as the chair slides inward.

The hatch closes behind me and all is black. The Orchis was to be deployed on the Columbian Carrier Transport Marlow. It was too big for the Archangel, so it would not fit inside. The Blue Knights were about to launch a attack with the Black Knights, but first, there was going to be a speech coming from Zero.

* * *

 **Mitsunari POV**

I had looked at my new Knightmare. It was just completely big. It had looked like a blossom, a deadly one. It held a armament of a Bayron Cannon, 9 Beam Cannons, 4 large missile launchers in the hip boosters, carrying a 5 round magazine, 6-tube micro-missile launchers, each holding a 10 round magazine, the last missile launcher,a 12-tube missile launcher, had 10 rounds in a magazine per tube, and heavy claw arms with beam sabers, Beam Cannons and use harken boosters. It also has sub arms with the same weapons on it. And lastly, it comes with a new S-Field generator.

 **(AN: Base it on the AMX-002 (AMA-X2) Neue Ziel from Gundam 0083 Stardust Memories. Oh the overkill, I can smell it from here.)**

"You're sure you can pilot that?" Kycilia asks me.

"Why of course I can, why do you think I wanted this unit ready?" I inquire my second in command of my private army, Axis.

I made Axis after the fall of the Titans, I had gathered all my resources and men that stood with me and turned them into an Army that could defeat the Blue Knights once and for all.

"What about him?" Kycilia inquires.

 _(Play Ace Combat Zero Soundtrack - Galm 2)_

I begin to remember the times we used to call each other brothers, the time we had shared, the time that we fought beside one another, the time we spent was real. Even if we are enemies, we are both brothers doomed to kill one another unless there is a change in fate.

"Kycilia," I say her name. "Did you know that they're 3 kinds of aces?"

"Sir?" she asks me with surprise.

"There's one that fights for honor, one that fights for their beliefs, and one that can read the tide of battle." I said to her. "Those are the three."

"Sir….." she said with a bit of concern.

"And him? He was a true ace. Fighting for what he believed in, even if it meant becoming the White Devil many call him, that is why he is both admired and feared by many." I said. "I have a reason for fighting, it is to take him down and become a legend just as great as his was. Even if I must become the Angel of Death. Will you….. Watch me as I fight?"

"Yes sir. I will follow you into the depths of hell if that is where you intend to go." the emerald haired girl said to me as she knelt on one knee.

* * *

 **Pendragon, Britannia**

 **Normal POV**

Schneizel had been conversing with his father, the Emperor about the current situation as it stands.

"It seems that the United States of Japan, the Chinese Federation and the EU could be allies now, this could pose a problem." Schneizel said to his Father.

"I know Schneizel, but unless you have an idea, you better speak up now rather than regret it." Charles said to his 2nd son.

"Why of course, we use The Knights of Rounds, they may help us out in the endeavour." Schneizel said to his father.

His father gives his soon a "hmph." like he knew his son would say that.

"You never considered them to be soldiers, you just see the as pawns and now you are going to use them for propaganda." Charles said to Schneizel.

"When the people know that Britannia's greatest knights are going to fight against the threat of the Black and Blue Knights, the people will feel invigorated." Schneizel said to his father.

"Only a fool would think that would work, even with the rest of the Royal Family fighting out there, something tells me you want the throne more better than anyone else, even in the situation we're in." Charles said to Schneizel. "Acting like that will destroy the empire."

"Then shall we include the Axis as well?" Schneizel inquiries.

"Mitsunari?" Charles inquiries.

"That's right. His army is waiting on standby." Schneizel said.

"You know Schneizel, you are a cold strategist, not caring about those who die for you no matter who it is, yet you seem to care for your subordinates, including your siblings." Charles said to Schneizel.

"That's why I'm suggesting that we use the Damocles." Schneizel said.

"No." Charles said coldly. "That thing is a double edged sword, even without the FLEIJA Warheads, do you even seem aware of the consequences of such a thing falling into enemy hands?"

"Father, what is it that people truly want? Starvation and poverty? Discrimination and corruption? War and terrorism? They want the problems that are flooding the world to go away forever. People can't understand each other under these situations at all." Schneizel explains.

Charles is quiet. He does not speak for a few seconds, he clears his throat.

"Say my child, have you read about Adolf Hitler?" Charles asks.

"Why of course father, I have read about him. He was cold as ice." Schneizel said.

"If I were you, I'd avoid trying to become him. The last thing Britannia wants is a 'Fuhrer' of Britannia." Charles said coldly to his son.

"I'll try my best father." Schneizel said as he left, clenching a fist.

"May the world be spared from my son, I don't even know what the others are planning. In the end, Hitler's own men tried to kill him." Charles said silently.

* * *

 **Tokyo Settlement, United States of Japan**

Lelouch gets dressed as he is about to send a live broadcast about the Union of Nations that he will declare as the United Federation of Nations.

'It's showtime.' Lelouch thought as he put on his mask.

Lelouch in his Zero costume comes to deliver his speech. The United Federation of Nations, a Union of 47 member countries, was made to combat the Britannian Empire's dominion. As the speech kept going, The Blue Knights get ready for launch as they are about to enter the biggest battle ever known since the Battle for the Tokyo Settlement.

The capital of the UFN was going to be the Tokyo Settlement, since it was where it all started.

"Paragraph 17. Any and all states who ratify it will forever hand their military might to the Black and Blue Knights!" Zero declares as he spreads his arms wide open.

"Handing all the country's military might over to the Black and Blue Knights?" Cornelia inquiries.

"He literally just split the world in half. Just like that." Carine said.

"Well this could be troublesome." Guinevere said.

As Zero went on, Shiro thinks about everything he had gone through, both good and bad.

* * *

 _(Play Ultraman Orb Gai's Orbnica or Ace Combat Zero Soundtrack - Galm 2)_

 **Flashback**

"Big Brother!" Shiro said to Mitsunari.

He turns to face his brother.

"Well Brother, you came just in time." Mitsunari said as his little brother hugged him.

The 2 brothers look up at the stars. Wondering what their wishes are.

 **Flashback Transition**

Shiro caught Nunnally as she fell off a tree.

"Are you ok?" Shiro asked the girl.

"Um yeah. And you?" she asked.

"Well I wasn't expecting an angel to fall in my arms." Shiro said as Nunnally's face grew red as tomatoes.

 **Flashback Transition**

Shiro had walked around the battlefields of Cambodia, he saw corpses everywhere he went. It fed him more sorrow and rage. He finds a broken down Sutherland. He looked at the Sutherland, it was damaged beyond repair, its leg joints were blown off by an RPG, the cockpit didn't look better. It went right through the block, destroying it entirely.

'Is this what war is?' Shiro thought as he continued walking. 'I thought I was fighting for a just cause, I guess that just shows you just how much of a fool you are.'

Shiro fell on his knees, sobbing. He had hated the fact that he was lied into killing people because he was 'told' that he was fighting for a righteous cause.

 **Flashback Transition**

Shiro was in a cave, surviving the cold winter night. He had looked at the floating robot that looked at him back.

"Why?" the robot asks.

"Hm?"

"Why did you save me?" the robot asks.

"Because I don't sit back and watch people suffer." Shiro said.

"But I'm a-"

"You're not just a machine, I can see that now, you have a heart. Just like I do." Shiro said.

"But mine doesn't make a heartbeat." the robot said.

"No. it means you can feel, have emotions, and even the strength to keep going no matter what the situation." Shiro explains.

"Oh…." the robot said.

"I'll call you…. Isaac." Shiro said, surprising the robot. "Hows that?"

"That seems like a good name." the robot said.

 **Flashback Transition**

"You **are** X.X." Auron said.

 **Flashback Transition**

"Yes just like." Cornelia said as she helped the boy with his aim.

Shiro aims the gun, it's off by a few inches to the right. He moves the sight a little to the left and fires, it shatters a whisky bottle.

"That's better. Now let's just-"

"Sister?!" Euphemia said worriedly.

"Hide." Cornelia said as the boy hid himself.

* * *

 **Flashback over**

"Hey!" Isaac shouts, snapping Shiro out of his trance.

"Wait, where are we?" Shiro asks.

"Were in the Pacific Ocean. The Britannian Empire just made its way into Japanese waters. Let's get ready." Isaac explains as a green light, indicating the key port, glowed. "Put the key in once ready."

Shiro puts the key in, suddenly, the screen around him begins to light up.

* * *

 **KMOS 1.5.0**

 **EZ-013-OC**

 **STRIKE ORCHID**

 **INITIALIZING…**

* * *

A checklist appears, Shiro flips the switches, the checklist is cleared. The Knightmare's Yggdrasil Drive activates. The screen around Shiro begins to show images outside the cockpit in a 360 degree view, his cockpit even gave him vision from below him.

"So what now?" Shiro asks Isaac.

"Well, we've been instructed to fly right into the hornet's nest. The second the Mega Beam Launcher from the Raiden clears a path for us, we are to charge right through the Britannians defensive lines. Once we get through, the ship that Schneizel's in will be waiting for us." Isaac explains.

"Chances of survival?" Shiro asks.

"About… 10.5%." Isaac said.

"No regrets then." Shiro said.

"Huh?" Isaac said.

"Even if I die, my spirit will linger on in everyone's hearts, though, there is one regret." Shiro said.

"And that regret is?" Isaac asks.

"I didn't say goodbye yet." Shiro said.

The screens show 4 bars, they reach the ¾ line, Shiro hits the red button.

 **STARTUP COMPLETE**

* * *

"Get back y'all, she's about to go on her maiden voyage!" Holly said as she enters the control room for the hangar.

The Marlow opens its hangar door. The wind blows right in the hangar bay. The Orchids Float Unit activates. The Orchid's Thrusters begin to prime for launch.

A white ball of light fills the sky. The Britannian Air Fleet's front guard is down.

"LAUNCHING!" Shiro shouts as the locking clamps disengage, letting the Orchid loose.

Everything was riding on this battle, if one side wins, that side will rule the world.

 **Who will survive?**


	12. Eve of Destiny

**Code Geass: The White Devil R2**

 **Act 3: White Demon Lord of the Round Table**

 **Stage 12: Eve of Destiny**

 **Normal POV**

 _(Play Ace Combat Zero Soundtrack - Avalon)_

The Orchid flies at breakneck speed with all the other forces that were sent to escort him, they placed their hopes on the boy. Shiro will soon meet his destiny as the White Devil. Even if he were to die, people will tell legends about him, remember him as a hero who fought for what he believed in.

"Blast that thing outta the sky! WHATEVER IT IS!" a soldier said as Logress Battleships fire at the Orchid.

The Orchid dodges superbly, the Orchid fires its Chaos missiles. A storm of bullets come out and shred any Knightmare that got close to the missile. A division of Britannian Knightmares were shot down. The Orchid fires its Beam Cannons at a Logress Battleship. The beams hit the ship, causing it to explode.

"We should be passing the first line!" Isaac said.

"Got it!" Shiro says as he fires a Beam Cannon at a Britannian air destroyer, destroying it.

The Orchid passes through through the first line.

"Alright! Second one is gonna be tight!" Isaac said.

The Orchid sees a line of Vincent Wards blocking the way. A Micro-Missile fires, it releases tons of missiles. It wipes out the Vincents. Shiro fires the Beam Cannons at a destroyer, it explodes.

"One's coming right at us!" Isaac said as Shiro uses the Large Beam Sabers to slash the oncoming destroyer.

The destroyer explodes. The Lancelot, Lancelot Club, Guinevere, and Morgan block the way.

"Not now! We have to hurry or the enemy fleet will reach the point of no return!" Isaac said.

Suddenly, the Guren, Gekka, Nemo, and Raiden charge in.

The warriors clashed.

"Everyone!" Shiro exclaims.

"Go! Shiro!" Kallen exclaimed.

"We got this!" Naoto exclaimed.

"Move it or Lose it man!" Rivalz exclaimed.

"Go! Shiro-kun!" Nunnally exclaimed.

"Right!" Shiro responds and passes through with 2 the Tristan and the Mordred behind him.

"Damnit!" Shiro cursed.

"You must be eliminated." Anya said aiming her stark hadron cannon.

"No Anya. I want to dance with this guy." Gino said.

"NO!" a voice came.

It was Max and Lucas.

"You're not going anywhere!" the 2 shout as they clash against the Knights of the Round.

"Third Line is next. Expect heavy resistance!" Isaac said.

"Right!" Shiro responds as 2 more Knights of the Round appear.

It was Dorothea Ernst in her Palomides and Monica Krushevsky in her Florence.

"This the end of the line for you White Demon!" Dorothea said.

"Surrender and you won't have to die." Monica said.

"Not if we could help it!" Urabe and Asahina exclaim as they halt their advance.

"Go! Or it will be all for nothing!" Isaac said.

"Got it!" Shiro said as the 2 holy swords held off the Knights.

The Orchid fires its Beam Rifle it got from the container in the Orchid unit. It destroys a Sutherland Club. The Clubs appear to be holding mass-produced VARIS Rifles. Their rifles could not hurt the Orchid as it had a S-Field on. The Orchid fires a Chaos Missile pod, the Missile pod releases tons of Shrapnel, destroying the Clubs.

It was about to reach the final line of Defense when 2 more Knightmares show up. It was Nonette's Lancelot Club and Luciano Bradley's Percival.

"Sorry kid, but your road ends here." Luciano says in a chilling voice.

"Former Pupil of my pupil or not, you are going down you White Demon!" Nonette exclaims as the 2 rush forward.

The Percival fires its Hadron Blasters, but the S-Field stops it.

"Awww. now I **HAVE** to get my hands dirty! Oh well!" Luciano says as he charged forth, only to be at point-blank with the Orchids Beam Cannon.

"TAKE THIS!" Shiro howls as he fires a Beam Blast that splits the unit in half, destroying the Percival.

"Hold on lady!" Jeremiah said as his Sutherland Sieg held off the Club. "Go Master Shiro! For Lady Nunnally!"

"Right!" Shiro says as he enters the final line of defense.

"What are you doing? Stop him now!" Bismarck yells.

"We're trying sir! But he's just too fast!" a crewman said.

"Prep my Galahad." Bismarck says as he goes to the hangar.

"I can see it! I CAN SEE THE SHIP IN THE MIDDLE! WE'RE GONNA MAKE IT!" Isaac exclaims.

"You're not going anywhere!" a voice came.

There was one lone unit. It was the Galahad. Bismarck Waldstein had made his presence.

"We're gonna die." Isaac said.

"I'll make it quick." Bismarck said.

"He's going to make it painful." Isaac said.

"Only if you make it hard for me." Bismarck said.

"Not so fast!" 2 voices came at once.

It was Xingke and Todoh.

"Go little one! For the outside world her majesty wanted to see! Go!" Xingke exclaims as the Shen hu held the Galahad down.

"You're Japan's last hope! Go! May Kami watch over you!" Todoh said.

The Orchid goes right on through the last line, Schneizel's personal ship, The Great Pendragon, was in sight.

"Alright! Now we can- Wait incoming from above!" Isaac said.

A golden beam came down. The Orchid dodged the beam. Shiro looked up and saw a knightmare big as his was.

* * *

 _(Play Ace Combat 0 - Morgan)_

It was a black knightmare with one eye. It was the Barabatos.

"So, have you found a reason to live and fight. Brother?" Mitsunari said.

"This is it pal! The battle of aces, let's end this rivalry of yours here and now!" Isaac said.

* * *

 _(Play Ace Combat 0 - Zero)_

The Barbatos fired its Beam Cannons at the Orchid. The Orchid dodges the Beams while Shiro fires his Beam Cannons. The 2 Knight Giga Fortress were dancing in the sky as they kept shooting at each other. Mitsunari fired all of its Beam Cannons, including the ones in the arms and sub arms. But the beams were deflected by the Strike's S-Field.

The Strike gets its rocket launchers out and fires at the Barbatos since its S-Field will stop any beams. The Rockets hit, but do minimal damage.

"Ok Plan B." Isaac said.

"Melee." Shiro said.

"Wait what?" Isaac asked.

The Strike gets out its Large Beam Sabers. The Barbatos does the same with its arms. The Strike fires a Micro-Missile pod with a Chaos Missile pod. The Missiles chase after their target. The Barbatos had no defense for the Chaos Missile pod, but it shot down most of the Micro-Missiles. The Barbatos fires its Missiles.

"OH NO!" Isaac exclaimed as Shiro fires a Beam Cannon, the beams extreme heat caused the missiles to explode.

The 2 combatants duel each other with their melee weapons out. It was a real fight of aces. One deserving to be remembered till this day. The Orchid swung its Beam Saber at the Barbatos, the saber is deflected.

"If you survive long enough, you'll think you're invincible." Mitsunari said. "What hope do you have in thinking this would work?"

"My friends are counting on me! Nunnally is counting on me! So no matter what…" Shiro said as the image of all his friends come into his mind, then Nunnally's image gives Shiro an even greater reason to live. "I WILL SURVIVE!"

"Why you!" Mitsunari exclaims.

The Barbotos hits the S-Field Generator. So did the Orchid with the Barbatos's S-Field Generator. The 2 warriors back away from each other. Shiro's Radio crackles to life.

"Shiro! Aim for the Knightmare's float unit mounted on the Shoulders, that should do it!" Lelouch said.

"It's time we end this. Head-on!" Mitsunari said as the 2 warriors charged at each other.

The Orchids guns lock on target.

"Fire away coward!" Mitsunari shouts as he fires his beam cannons.

Shiro fires his Beam Cannons at the Float Units in the Barbatos's shoulders. The beams from the Barbatos hits 2 weapon pods, The Orchid ditches the weapon pods. The 2 Beams from the Orchid hit the float units.

"COME ON!" Mitsunari said as his Knightmare lost control.

The 2 warriors flew past each other. Shiro had a clear shot of the ship.

"FIRE!" Shiro said as the Beam Cannons fire.

Schneizel escapes on a shuttle with Kanon just before the ship went out in flames. The Barbatos fell into sea. The ship was lit aflame and crashed into the ocean as well.

 _(Play Ace Combat Zero Soundtrack - Return to Base)_

"This is Orchid, the Pendragon is gone!" Isaac said.

Almost everyone on the channel was celebrating the moment as the Britannians retreat.

The Orchid heads to the Ikaruga. It lands, and almost everyone came to see him. Shiro got out of the Orchid. He was exhausted. He couldn't move an inch, so he was taken into the hospital where he could rest.

The Battle ended with the Black Knights as the Victor. Everyone would remember this as the day Britannia had lost its invincibility. Soon the fighting will end after the Empire had lost the will to fight against the reality that Lelouch-no, Zero would bring. But the Emperor had one sleeve up his hand, one last trick he hasn't even pulled yet, and that trick, is Ragnorok.

* * *

 **Shiro POV  
**

 **Ikaruga hospital wing**

I don't know what happened after I was unconscious. When I woke up I tilted my head forward and found Nunnally, laying her head beside me.

 _(Play Id (Serenity) - Fire Emblem Awakening)_

She wakes up and notices that I'm awake.

"Hey there." Nunna said as she smiled.

"Nunna, you're not going to-"

"Don't worry I locked the door so Onii-chan won't bother us here." Nunnally whispers in my ear.

"I don't like where this is going." Isaac said.

"Shiro-kun I wanted to be with you so bad." Nunna said to me.

"Oh screw it." Isaac said.

"Nunna….." I said.

Our lips touched. We had kissed each other on that night. It was a special one, one in which I made at the mere miracle that may bring peace once again.

"You should be good to go, I'll get your clothes." she says to me.

She went and got my clothes, I put them back on and leave the room. I follow her into her room. It was beautiful just like she was.

"Nunna, is there something you want to talk about?" I ask her.

"Well it's just that I always wanted to be with you." Nunna said to me.

"Nunna….. I wanted to be with you too." I said to her.

"Yeah but it's that I….I….." She stutters.

* * *

"Nunnally, we have an issue." I heard Lelouch's voice.

We head to the conference room to see what was going on. Apparently there has been sightings of the Emperor of Britannia had been reported at Kanime Island, whatever his reasons for being here are, we got to get to him.

The Avalon was sighted as well, it seemed that Schneizel maybe up to something. Whatever it is, it has to stop. I feel as if this has something to do with the Thought Elevator. Could it be that this Sword of Akasha that was mentioned, could that be it? Doesn't matter now….. Besides….

 **Who will survive?**


	13. Ascension

**Code Geass: The White Devil R2**

 **Act 3: The White Demon Lord of The Round Table**

 **Stage 13: Ascension**

 **Kanime Island**

 **Normal POV**

Charles zi Britannia had come to Kanime Island to activate Ragnarok. With it, it shall unite all of humanity into one being. However, the Black and Blue Knights move to halt this plan before all of humanity is taken into one entity. Apparently Mitsunari was there as well, he must be after the emperor's head.

Mitsunari cuts down the last member of the Order that escaped the chaos of the attack on the Order, leaving only Charles himself.

"So this was Schneizel's idea?" Charles asks.

"You robbed me of the Father me and My brother would have lived with, and now that his soul within this sword beckons me to KILL YOU!" Mitsunari howled as Bismarck comes out and stops Mitsunari.

"So you know about Geass as well?!" Mitsunari pondered.

"Why of course I do, who else does not have this power?" Bismarck said as he pushes Mitsunari back.

"I leave him to you Bismarck." Charles says as he went into the cave where the thought elevator is.

"Damnit!" Mitsunari cursed.

An explosion went off. There was a Knightmare that was destroying almost the entire royal guard. It was the Strike, which had became a Knightmare with Energy Wings, making it a 9th Gen model, the EZF-19 Freedom Strike.

 **(AN: Basing it off the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam)**

The EZF came with 2 Beam Rifles and Sabers that can be combined for a greater effect, it uses energy wings that are covered by the NL Bits (Neural Link Bits) that can detach and attack any and all enemies since the Neural Link helps it operate it. It also comes with 2 waist mounted railguns, a Hadron Cannon in the Chest, and 4 slash harkens, 2 in the chest and 2 on the wrists, it's also got a pair of Beam Shields. It can perform an all-range attack, destroying any and all units in all ranges.

* * *

 _(Play those who fight further [World of FF version])_

"Amazing…. For Huey to build this 9th Generation Knightmare Frame, it fits me well." Shiro said as he fires a beam at a Sutherland, destroying it.

The Strike pulls out its beam sabers and slash more Sutherlands. Shiro puts the sabers together, forming a double spear. A Sutherland comes from behind as Shiro noticed the Sutherland and slashed it. He puts the sabers away and brings out 2 Beam Rifles.

"Now to get serious." Shiro said as he puts the 2 Rifles together and makes a more powerful Beam Rifle.

Shiro fires the combined rifle to destroy even more Sutherlands. Shiro then releases NL Bits attached to the wings, activating the NL System (Neural Link). The Bits go and move around the enemy, since their tiny and fast, these things can attack from any distance, allowing the Strike to engage at even at long range. The Bits fire at the Sutherlands. The Strike fires its waist-mounted railguns at another Sutherland.

"Now to end this….." Shiro said as he flies upward.

The Bits follow with the Strike. The Strike hovers over the Island, the Bits go into a formation, weapons ready to fire at will.

"The Finale." Shiro said as he fires all his weapons, destroying everything.

* * *

Nunnally, Lelouch and Shiro managed to get pass Bismarck while he wasn't looking. The 3 touch the Thought Elevator.

"Well, here goes nothing." Isaac said as the 3 enter the World of C.

The 3 arrive in C's World, a world that God resides in. the 3 stumble upon a woman, her hair was black, her eyes violet as she turned around, the trio's eyes widened.

'But…. I **SAW** her get killed.' Shiro thought.

"M-mother?" Lelouch stutters.

"Okaasan?" Nunnally stutters.

It was indeed the 98th Empress and was an Imperial Consort, Marianne Vi Britannia.

"You're alive?" Lelouch asked.

'It's her alright, her soul to be exact.' Shiro thought. 'Wait, could it be that she must have forced her own soul into someone else's body?'

"Okaasan….." Nunnally said as she tried to recover from the immediate shock.

"That's it. Now it all makes sense." Shiro said.

"Huh?" The Vi Britannia's said.

"You must have escaped by the only mean I can guess possible if your 2 children here have Geass." Shiro said.

"Are you saying they had the power ever since they were born?" Marianne asked.

'Wait, I was **BORN** with it?! Since when?!' Nunnally thought as her eyes widen.

"Well, you must've had the ability to move your soul into someone else's body, and then return to your real body if it is intact." Shiro said.

"Why are you the clever one? Is that also how you seduced my daughter?" Marianne asks as Nunnally begun to blush to the point that she looked like an apple while Lelouch gave Shiro the 'Death Glare'.

"MOTHER!" Nunnally exclaims in embarrassment.

Marianne chuckled at her child's response.

'What did you do this time you monster?' Lelouch thought as his glare intensified.

"But if that really is the case, then why couldn't you have done anything that could have involved the war with Japan?" Shiro asks.

Marianne's look turned into a frown.

"As I thought, if you did try to stop it yourself, you could have not only allowed your killer to follow you, but you'd already put Lelouch and Nunnally in even more peril than they were in when the war started." Shiro said.

"Well I already got my kids exiled, would not want to drag them down with me. now would I?" Marianne said.

"More importantly," Shiro said before he turns to Nunnally. "You didn't happen to possess your daughter, did you?"

"She wasn't even suppose to be there, I told her to stay in bed." Marianne said.

"Marianne, that's enough." a voice cut through.

"Geeze Charles you don't have to ruin the fun." Marianne groaned as Charles suddenly appears.

The 2 siblings gave their father a cold stare.

"Now that you 3 are here, you can bear witness to the death of God." Charles says as he raises his hand as the code it bears shines.

"So you intend to unite humanity into one being alone, a world like that seems like a world in limbo." Shiro said.

"A world that Nunnally would have wanted." Charles said.

"You fool. This is not what she or Euphemia had in mind." Shiro said.

"He's right, without a future, how can anything change?" Lelouch asks.

"A world that can't change and grow past what it had back then or a world that has nothing but a repeating cycle isn't worth it." Nunnally said.

"Forget it. It's already begun, the future will come with Ragnarok. All the lies and masks and deception will fade out of existence." Charles said.

Naoto and Kallen along with C.C entered the World of C.

"Well this is something alright." Naoto said as he noticed who was there. "Wait, hold up a second."

He turns around, hoping that if he turns around again, he won't be seeing an Illusion he thought he saw. He turns around and realises that this is real.

'This is like one of those animes I was watching.' Naoto thought as his sister was amazed that she and her brother were literally standing on a temple that is hovering over Jupiter.

"So you really intend to do it. Don't you Charles?" C.C inquirers.

"Ok is someone going to explain what the hell's going on, or am I going to assume this involves killing god when in reality, you're bringing extinction to the human race?" Naoto asks.

"Why of course I'm trying to kill god, why else but to end all the lies and deception?" Charles said.

"Hate to say this and all, but there is some crazy stuff happening right now, like there's aurora's in the sky, the world is shaking and honestly, If I feel like my body is turning to liquid, I'm done." Naoto said.

"Well then it's working as planned." Charles said as the atmosphere of C's World shattered where the Sword Of Akasha stood.

"It's working, the Sword is slaying God." Marianne said.

"You are potentially putting humanity on the verge of extinction, and you feel **FINE** about it?!" Naoto exclaimed. "Tell me man, this is for Nunnally's sake, right?!"

"You're falling for that self-centered lie?" Charles questioned.

"If all I had done was for Nunnally, then I know what I must do." Lelouch said.

"No. you don't mean…." Charles said.

"That's right. I will make the future that Nunnally wanted, for her sake, I will use my Geass, but not on you." Lelouch says as he points his finger to the sky. "But on **GOD** himself."

"WHAT?!" Charles exclaimed. "You think that **GOD** will fall under your Geass?!"

"I rejected you the moment all of this ever took place, ever since you put me and Nunnally in exile." Lelouch said. "People lie because they struggle against one another."

"You never cared about the future. All that mattered to you was Ragnarok." Shiro said.

"Now god, hear my words." Lelouch said looking up to the sky, activating his Geass. "Do not stop the march of time!"

"Lelouch you ungrateful child!" Marianne exclaimed.

"Look lady, you lost. Get with it." Naoto said stopping her.

"This is not what Nunnally wanted! Nobody wanted it!" Kallen exclaimed.

"Not even Euphie wanted this." Shiro said.

"All the people want is a tomorrow." Lelouch said as his right eye went black. "And that Tomorrow will come, NO MATTER WHAT!"

Geass sigils appear on both his eyes.

"Impossible….." Charles mutters as his body began to dissolve.

"Seems like god doesn't like you. Nobody did." Isaac said revealing himself.

Marianne began to dissolve as well.

"Look, you knew this was a bad Idea from the start, guess that thought fell on deaf ears." Naoto says.

"YOU CLEVER LITTLE FOOL!" Charles roars as he rushes at his son with the intent of strangling him.

But just when that was going to happen, Shiro chopped the old man's arm off. The arm quickly disintegrates into nothing. The old man steps back.

"You fool! Good and evil are 2 sides of the same coin! If you reject me, you just accepted Schneizel's world!" Charles exclaims.

"No. I accepted a world that me and Lelouch will make, now disappear." Shiro said as Charles disintegrated.

"Lelouch….. Please find happiness in the world you chose for yourself and Nunnally." Marianne said as tears flowed in her eyes as she dissolves into nothing.

The Emperor and his consort are now ripped from existence. Clapping was heard. The group turns to see a man in white wearing a white mask. It was Auron.

* * *

"Auron?" Shiro wondered.

"Extraordinary, you braced every challenge you have faced, and overcame many trials, now you face the biggest of all. This one will decide the fate of humanity when the time comes, I hope you are prepared for what will happen next." Auron said as he left the world of C.

* * *

"Speaking of what do next, what now?" Naoto asks.

"Now the new emperor shall arise." a voice came.

A brown haired lady came into the world of C. It was Guinevere su Britannia.

"Guinevere?" Nunnally asked.

"Well Nunnally, you have grown quite well." Guinevere said.

"Guinevere, what are you doing here?" Lelouch asked.

"Why I came looking for Britannia's _**new**_ emperor." Guinevere said. "And he's already in my sights."

Lelouch was confused at first but then realized what she just said just now.

"You don't mean….." Naoto said looking at Lelouch.

"That's right. Lelouch, I think if there was one man who can handle this kind of task, it' be you." Guinevere said.

"Me? But why?" Lelouch asked.

"You already knew the answer the moment you became Zero." Guinevere said. "Out of all of our siblings, you and Nunnally both have the requirements for such a position."

The group stood at awe at the revelation of what Guinevere had told Lelouch.

"Come on now. This coup of mine won't last long if Schneizel finds out." Guinevere said.

The group exit C's World to find a Army of Sutherland Clubs pointed their weapons at the sky.

"A coup d'etat? But why me?" Lelouch inquired.

"Because our father brought nothing but chaos. You brought it to an end." Guinevere said.

Lelouch and Guinevere go to the Avalon.

"Come on. We have much to discuss." Guinevere said as she went inside.

* * *

 **Pendragon, Britannia**

The throne room was filled with Noblemen and some news reporters. Ever since the defeat at the Pacific Ocean, the people, including the Noblemen, were afraid and were waiting for the Emperor to arrive.

Meanwhile, Schneizel was in Cambodia, waiting for the Damocles to be ready for launch. All the Knights of the Round with the exceptions of Suzaku Kururugi and Rai Hodges were waiting for the emperor as well.

There was lots of gossip going around.

"Why hasn't his majesty showed up yet?"

"You don't think he's-"

"What in the world is going?"

"I don't get this 'UFN' thing."

"Introducing, his great majesty!" A royal guard exclaims as trumpets began to sound off.

The crowd straightened itself out. The Guards move out of the way. Someone enters the room. The person who entered shocked almost everyone who was watching this.

"My. God." Schneizel muttered as his eyes widened.

"Am I seeing things?" Gino said.

"But he was dead…." Dorothea said.

"That can't be…." Bismarck said.

It was indeed him, Lelouch Vi Britannia, back from the dead. Upon finding out that Lelouch was alive, some of the Nobility were quite pleased now that their prince is alive. But when he reveals that he killed the emperor, all thing immediately went out the window.

* * *

 _(Play Code geass OST The master)_

The Guards tried to arrest Lelouch, but someone comes from the ceiling. It was Shiro, the White Devil.

"Shiro Tokugawa Siegfried is now a member of the Knights of the Round…. As the Knight of Zero!" Lelouch proclaims.

4 women come from behind the throne Lelouch was sitting on. Kallen, Kaguya, C.C, and Shirley were standing in their own dresses made by Guinevere.

"These 4 women are my consorts. My first consort, Cera Vi Britannia. My second, Kallen Kou Britannia. My third, Kaguya Yama Britannia, and my fourth and last, Shirley Fe Britannia." Lelouch said as the 4 women bowed.

'I know I love him but to think he had to rope me into this….' Kallen thought.

'I'm Lulu's wife….' Shirley thought.

'Finally, I'm with my future husband…. At long last.' Kaguya thought.

'Well, I guess Lelouch ended up starting a harem. This will be interesting.' C.C thought as she laid her head on Lelouch's lap.

"I can't believe he decided to drag you into this." Isaac said. "Well at least you're the new head of the Knights of the Round. No one is gonna diss you now."

"If you don't acknowledge him as your emperor…." Shiro said as he activates his Geass. "Then acknowledge him NOW!"

He casted the Geass onto the crowd of noblemen. Followed with a series of "All Hail Lelouch!" being chanted into the room.

"Well, everything will work out in the end." Guinevere said.

The all the other siblings except Schneizel were present.

"So what now?" Odysseus asks.

"Now we make sure no one tries to stop Lelouch, we have to put our faith in him as his men did theirs." Guinevere said as all the siblings including her left the room they were watching when Lelouch became the emperor.

The world is changing, destroying itself, when the world is destroyed, the one Charles made, The new world will be born, Lelouch's world. But in the end….

 **Who will survive?**


	14. A World United

**Code Geass: The White Devil R2**

 **Act 3: The White Demon Lord of the Round Table**

 **Stage 14: A World United**

 **Shiro POV**

Everything was changing. Lelouch had ordered that the Mausoleum of Charles Zi Britannia burned away, he abolished the Number System, taking the Honorary Britannian System. He took down the aristocracy, costing him the loyalty of about ¼ of the Empire. Now he was about to integrate the Britannian Empire into the UFN. I was given orders by Wolfsheim, who had promoted me to a General, to go and eliminate the remnant forces that were loyal to Charles Zi Britannia.

Lelouch and Nunnally were coming with me, as to help me put them down.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

The Knights of the Round had started a coup, and were making their way to Pendragon. They had also brought their personal forces.

"We swore loyalty to Charles Zi Britannia." Bismarck said.

"We will never recognize that childish boy as our emperor." Dorothea said as she noticed something. "3 interceptors?"

A beam blast hits her Palmides, destroying the head, forcing her to eject.

"Is that the Freedom?" Bismarck inquired.

It was the Freedom alright, followed with The Ganymede Nemo, reborn with the new Energy Wings, Ganymede Tenshi. Along with the Ganymede was the Shinkiro, which is also using Energy Wings, it is now Shinkiro Nobunaga.

 **(AN: Kudos to the guy that designed it, unoservix)**

The 3 Knightmares open their wings, expelling a ring of energy.

"Bits." Shiro said as the Bits detach and fire at the enemy.

Lelouch fires the Phase Transition Cannon, destroying the enemy. The Ganymede flies off at high speeds.

"It's a 9th Generation Knightmare Frame." Monica said as the Ganymede delivers a solid kick to the head of her Florence. "It's Princess Nunnally!"

Monica ejects from her Florence. The Tristan faces the Freedom.

"Alright pal! Let's see what you're really made of!" Gino exclaims as he fires 2 slash harkens.

"I don't have time for some flake." Shiro says as he uses the bits to destroy the harkens.

"Wait, where did that come from?" Gino pondered.

The Freedom destroys the Tristan's float unit, then kicks its head off.

* * *

"Shiro Tokugawa Siegfried!" Bismarck howls.

The Strike blocks the Galahad's attack.

"I heard you had the skills that would have made you the Knight of One." Bismarck said as his left eye begun to resist the sowing, opening up, revealing his Geass. "But **I** am the Knight of One, and the strongest knight of Britannia, and I refuse to give that title to a traitor like **YOU**!"

The Galahad brings his sword down as the Freedom dodged the attack.

"I am the Knight of Zero, a title that outranks you Bismarck." Shiro said.

"A title that bears no honor!" Bismarck howls as he swings his sword, Excalibur.

The Freedom dodges the attack and attacks using its bits, but Bismarck dodges them easily.

'He can see the Future, but only certain people's future.' Shiro thought as he began to change his tactics.

"I only used this power when I fought Lady Marianne!" Bismarck howled. "There's no way you could possibly defeat me, White Demon Lord of The Round Table!"

"Guess I have but no choice but to use the power I used when I fought in Narita!" Shiro exclaims as the Strike began to change.

* * *

 _(Play G Gundam-Burning Finger Theme)_

A yellow aura came forth from the Knightmare, the wings turn yellow, the right hand of the Freedom glowed yellowish orange.

"This hand of mine burns with light! This light holds all of my power! Its burning grip tells me to defeat you!" Shiro exclaims.

"Spare me the Theatrics!" Bismarck exclaims as he charged with his sword.

The Freedom charged head-on. It thrusts its hand through the blade. The glowing hand breaches the Galahad's cockpit.

"WHAAAAAAT IS THIS?!" Bismarck exclaimed.

"This is my power, the power of Geass. You never really mastered it." Shiro said. "Any last words?"

"Go to hell you White Demon Lord!" Bismarck said.

"Well then, **Omae wa mou shindeiru.** " Shiro said.

Bismarck knew what the phrase means, he learned it from Suzaku. the phrase was translated to...

 **"You are already dead."**

"Lady….. Marianne…" Bismarck said in his final moments before his Galahad exploded.

"That is going to be the last were doing that." Shiro said.

"Aw but it sounded so cool!" Isaac said.

"Don't get Milly with me Isaac." Shiro said.

"Well, now that this is all over, let's get to what I had in mind." Lelouch said.

"Right." Shiro said.

The 3 head back to Pendragon. After all that had transpired, the 3 head off to the Tokyo Settlement back in the USJ. once Britannia was part of the UFN, the fighting will truly end.

* * *

 **Tokyo Settlement**

Today was a special day in Tokyo, today was the day that Zero first appeared. Everyone was celebrating the holiday, kids were running around in Zero Masks, men were telling tales about their encounters with the Black Knights, some of them were actually members during the First Black Rebellion. Women were telling stories of how Zero and his Knights of Justice brought peace and order to not only Japan, but to the world.

The Ashford Foundation was booming again, probably to the point that arranging a marriage with Milly was of no need. Kyoto had still prospered from the Sakuradite. The meeting for Britannia's entry to the UFN was held in the Gym of Ashford Academy.

Lelouch made it to the Gym. Nunnally and Shiro were outside.

"So… what are you going to do when the fighting really ends?" he asks.

"I don't know." Nunnally said. 'Should I confess to him now?'

She had bought him a wedding ring. When the fighting was over, she would ask him to marry him. But problem is what will happen if he found out, he could reject her just at the last minute.

Nemo was behind a tree, watching the couple.

"Love is such a sinful thing." Nemo said.

Nunnally moved closer, her heart began to race. She lays her head beside Shiro.

"Shiro, I-"

"What in the world?" Isaac mutters, this gets Shiro's attention.

"What is it?" Shiro asks.

"There's been a report coming from HQ. it said that a base of ours in the Pacific just got destroyed by a flying fortress." Isaac said.

Shiro's eyes widen in disbelief.

"Damn, anything else?" Shiro asks.

"It's Schneizel, he's leading a coup." Isaac said.

Britannia was temporarily allied with the UFN to put down the coup started by Schneizel. But what's even worse, The Sauron had found the Core of Jubileus, and plans to use it to become god. He had torn through every Aeon that got in his way. X.X takes the core and leaves.

As for the Black Knights, the Blue Knights, The White Knights, and Britannia, they moved in on the coup forces, attempting to stop the coup. The Damocles was climbing steadily. It was theorized that if the Damocles goes straight out of the atmosphere, its FLEIJA warheads could potentially strike every country that would oppose Schneizel. Little did both sides know, the threat of X.X and the Cabal is starting to rise, if it goes beyond the point where it cannot be stopped, X.X could permanently become god.

* * *

The Cabal intercepted Schneizel's splinter faction first, the Sauron in the lead.

 _(Play Anti-Spiral Theme)_

The Sauron's evolution made it much more powerful than it was last time, now it had grown to the size of just 2-3 times Gawain's height and its weapons had been upgraded. Now it can use beam cannons its shoulders, 4 of each on the front, 2 on the back, Fires beams from its fingers on its 2 main arms, 4 wire controlled bits that come with Beam Sabers and Beam Guns.

 **(AN: think of Neo Zeong, only now it's core unit is Jaguarondi.)**

The giant Knightmare also had a waist mounted S-Field Generator, 4 of them, 2 on the front and back. It also comes with a new weapon, the HALO Energy Ring, the ring itself can release massive amounts of TERA energy, causing anything to get caught in its field to melt and explode. The Sauron uses it's weapon to lay waste to Schneizel's forces.

"Pathetic." X.X says as he approaches the Damocles.

He sees a FLEIJA warhead speeding towards him. X.X analyzes the warhead and noticed something familiar about it.

'Could this be something like the Anima?' X.X thought as he fires a waist mounted Bayron Cannon at the warhead.

The FLEIJA exploded. X.X, though his metallic body could not do it, was smiling at the fact that his enemy tried to use the same technology the Anima was based off.

'Do they really think some imitation of the Anima will stop me?!' X.X thought as the Sauron punched its way through the defenses. Sooner or later, the Cabal would have seized the Damocles, and once they did, no one could stop it, unless the way to such a task was revealed.

* * *

 **Ikaruga**

The Strike Force that went out to stop Schneizel saw Cabal up ahead, the Damocles had took a different shape from before, now it had turned into the shape of a sphere.

"Is that a moon?" Tamaki asks.

"No. that's no moon, that's Damocles." Naoto said. "Well… it used to be."

The Cabal turn their attention to the United Army of the Black, Blue, White Knights and Britannia.

"maybe we ought to fend them off until we get a understanding of what's going on." Jeremiah said.

"Good idea." Naoto said.

The United Army had set forth to try to get a hold on the situation. Among them was Princess Guinevere's personal Knightmare Frame, the Gabriel. It uses 2 High-Powered VARIS Cannons, and up to 12 Neural Link Bits.

 **(AN: Elmeth From Gundam)**

The Shinkiro and the Morgan fire their Phase Transition Cannons at the Cabal, the Gawain fires its Hadron Cannons at the Freedom attacks with its all-range bombardment, the Gabriel sends its bits to destroy the enemy. Many Cabal were eliminated in the blink of an eye.

A Bayron Beam from the Sauron hits and destroys a Battleship.

"Whoa! What was that?!" Naoto exclaimed.

"Don't know, but I think we have our answer." Rivalz said as the Sauron comes into view.

"I definitely do not remember it being that big." Isaac said.

"Foolish mortals, you dare to defy a god?" X.X said.

This had shocked the group, to think they were up against something more than just a machine.

"Wait, did he just call himself god? Pretty sure he did." Naoto said.

"Let's see he tries to prove it with a Hadron Blast to the face!" Rai exclaimed as he fires his Club Albion's Super VARIS Rifle's Hadron Cannon.

The Hadron makes contact but gets deflected.

"What?!" Rai exclaimed.

"Hmph." X.X scoffed.

The Sauron felt unscathed. The United Army attacked the Sauron. The Army were getting lots of casualties. The Sauron was just too powerful, simply attacking it won't work. Along with the sheer amount of Cabal, there was just no way of stopping the Sauron.

* * *

The United Army, facing very huge casualties, decides to retreat. There was a conference, the United Army needed a way to defeat The Cabal before the worst ever comes of it. Auron enters the room and had already understood the circumstances of the foe Humanity now faces.

"Wait, you know a way for us to beat this 'X.X' dude?" Naoto asked.

"Why of course, why else would I be here?" Auron said.

"Just tell us where to go." Lelouch requested.

"You must head off to the Vault Of Glass, to open it, well, let me handle that part. All you need to do is find the Lance of Longinus, but be careful, the security is tight." Auron explains.

"And you're sure that when we do find it, it's not gonna be inside a corpse that appears to be crucified, right?" Naoto asks.

"No. I doubt any living creature bothered to go inside." Auron says. "But's that's not all."

"What else?" Guinevere asks.

"You need something to counteract the power inside the Core of Jubileus. As long as the core is active, you won't be able to kill him with the lance, the lance will banish his soul as soon as it hits the Sauron's core." Auron explains. "But knowing the last time that happened, he'll bust out again."

"So how do we destroy it completely?" Lelouch asks.

"I could tell you, but you'll most likely not love the suggestion." Auron said.

"Go ahead." Naoto said.

"Well, his soul is split in half, we already have it, if we were to use it as a weapon, it would destroy X.X completely." Auron said. "But this will come at a cost."

"Ok, what's the catch?" Rai asks.

"Your friend Shiro will die." Auron said as everyone gasped.

"If this is a prank, i'm not laughing." Naoto said.

"Impossible! There's no way that he could have half of X.X's soul!" Xingke exclaimed.

'Shiro-kun is X.X's other half?' Nunnally thought as she looked at Shiro.

"Fine then." Shiro said. "If it's the only way, then let me be the bullet and the trigger that ends this, once and for all."

This had surprised everyone as well.

"Dude, sacrificing yourself for the greater good at the cost of having your friends going to your funeral, or dying right in front of them is not worth it!" Naoto exclaims.

"You already made so many allies, including us, throwing your life away would only bring sadness to all." Todoh said.

"Shiro-kun…." Nunnally said as tears began to run from her eyes.

"There had better be a third way out of this, because if we are supposed to make the most impossible choice ever, I won't stand for it." Cornelia said solemnly.

"That's the two you have, the second however, there is a chance Shiro will come back to this world by the bond you share with him." Auron said as he cleared his throat. "As for the Core, the Vault's tech should help you."

The group goes silent. The group understands now that the final battle could be the day Shiro could die. The only positive thing beside from saving the world would be that all the memories Shiro lost would come back.

The United Army heads for the location of the Vault of Glass. Shiro is inside the Archangel in his quarters. Nunnally enters his quarters.

"Nunna?" Shiro wondered as the girl was sobbing.

"Shiro-kun…. I…. I don't want you to go…." Nunnally said as her sobbing intensified.

The two children hugged each other.

"Please Shiro-kun… don't leave me… I don't want to lose anyone close to me anymore." Nunnally said as she wept tears on the boy's jacket.

"Nunna-chan…." Shiro said comforting the girl.

"I saw it in a vision, you were fading, and you wanted me to smile and….and….." Nunnally said as she could not hold herself anymore and cried.

Shiro comforts the girl, a few minutes later, the girl begins to stop crying and looks up at the boy. Shiro wipes away her tears.

"Don't worry, when this is over, we'll be together, forever." Shiro said.

"Promise?" Nunnally asks.

"Promise." Shiro replies. 'That is if I ever will be able to live up on it.'

The boy thought about all his friends and allies he's met. And he wonders…..

 **Who will survive?**


	15. Vault of Glass

**Code Geass: The White Devil R2**

 **Act 3: The White Demon Lord of The Round Table**

 **Stage 15: Vault of Glass**

 **Normal POV**

The United Army was outside the Vault of Glass. Auron had opened the door for the Army to enter. Lelouch, Kallen, Naoto, Suzaku, Euphie, Nunnally, and Shiro entered the Vault.

"How deep are these tunnels?" Suzaku wondered.

"Well, I scanned the interior and this thing is deep as the mines in Mount Fuji." Isaac said.

"So in other words, we have to keep going." Naoto said before he sighed.

"Well I'm sure we'll make it to the bottom." Suzaku said as he saw red lights coming from the darkness. "Wait… red lights? Are those….. Zakus?"

Suddenly, an army of Knightmares came out of the darkness. The chassis of these Knightmares suggested that these were Aeons, humanoid types at best.

 **(AN: The Vex from Destiny emerge from the darkness.)**

"Those are no Zakus boy, NO ZAKUS!" Naoto exclaimed as the group takes evasive maneuvers.

"Alright you don't have to shout at me!" Suzaku exclaimed as he shot and destroyed an Aeon.

"I guess this is the security system." Isaac said. "Let's take them out and move on."

After the group had destroyed the Aeons, the group descended deep inside. Facing even more challenges ahead of them. They reach an even deeper part of the Vault. They're more Aeons, except these Aeons looked weird.

 **(AN: if you've done the Vault of Glass Raid, you probably already know this.)**

These were just like the ones found in China, only they seem very off.

"These Aeons seem to have an energy signature unlike any other, and I'm getting a dimensional influx in this maze." Isaac said.

"Gorgons, ontological weapons that can rewrite reality to their advantage." Auron said.

"They can rewrite reality?" Lelouch wondered.

"Oh dear god." Naoto said.

"I heard of the myths, the Greeks said that looking at a gorgon would result in death, so it's best not to look at them." Lelouch said.

"Well, that part won't be the only thing that can kill you, these things are sensitive to sound, so if they hear the sound of landspinners, weapons going off, or a loud sound, they'll go into a searching period, if they see you, look at the ground until they move. They won't be able to spot you if you do that." Auron explains.

The group tried to traverse the maze in a stealthy matter. They managed to reach the end of the maze, they move down the cave more and find an Aeon shaped like a tree. The Tree like entity turns around and notices the group.

"What is your purpose for being here?" the Aeon asked.

"We came here to find a weapon that can destroy X.X, a friend said you must have it." Lelouch said.

"A weapon to negate the Core of the Creator, that I have." the Aeon replied.

"Wait, you knew why we came then?" Naoto asked.

"The Core of the Creator was stolen by X.X, I have heard." the Aeon said. "This Knightmare you desired will negate Core of Creator, that I'm certain of."

A Knightmare came out, it had a V-shaped crest on its head, green eyes and red lighting inside the armor.

 **(AN: its the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam, only it's in Destroyer Mode at all times.)**

"The Nu was designed to use TERA energy as a weapon, the energy is enough to cancel out the core's ability to enhance regeneration and energy use." The Aeon explained. "However, it would have to take someone who can really master this machine and resist the physical strain of it."

"So basically, Shen Hu 2.0, great." Naoto said. "Oh and do you have a lance we can borrow?"

"The Lance of Longinus, that you came for as well, here take it." The Aeon said as the lance materialized.

The Shinkiro takes the Lance as Shiro got out to enter the Nu. the cockpit opens up. Shiro goes inside the Nu as the cockpit shuts in. The Nu's key was hidden in the seat, so Shiro got it out of the seat and plugged it in the console.

 **NEZ-O NU STRIKE**

 **KMOS 3.0**

The cockpit began to show a 360 degree view outside the cockpit. The Nu began to move.

"The Nu contains a Beam Magnum that can fire a shot that equals the power of 4 shots from a Beam Rifle, Beam Gatling Guns, Beam Sabers in the forearms and the waist, energy wings, and vulcans in the head. This thing could be able to cancel out the Core of Jubileus. It even comes with shields that can deflect beams." Isaac said. "Let's take this thing with us. It could come in handy."

A gate opens up, leading to an exit. The Freedom suddenly vanishes. The group heads through the gate and finds themselves outside the Vault.

"Did you get what we need? aside from the new Knightmare I mean." Guinevere inquirers.

"Yeah. got the lance, now we stop the demonic demon dude before he makes things worse." Naoto said.

"Well just in time, the Damocles is nearing Pendragon." Odysseus said. "if the Damocles gets in range of Pendragon, there will be a catastrophe!"

"Well, better get moving." Naoto said.

The United Army headed out to intercept the Damocles, hoping they could stop the Damocles from attacking Pendragon.

* * *

 **Damocles**

X.X watched as Pendragon came into view, he remembered what the area in Pendragon was like before his ambitions were snuffed inside the cursed Tree of Yggdrasil.

'Dinsmark…. Soon, I will wipe that pitiful replacement of my capital of the mighty Belkan Empire and use it as an example for those who dare to cling to the gods of old, and force them to worship me as their new god.' X.X thought.

Suddenly, X.X felt the presence of his other half coming towards him.

'So he's here? That makes things easy now.' X.X thought.

X.X ordered that the Cabal are to hold off the United Army until the Damocles fires the FLEIJA.

* * *

 **Skies above Pendragon**

Nina was working on a countermeasure for the FLEIJA, all it would need to do was to defuse the FLEIJA in the case if it already reached critical mass. The Cabal had engaged the United Army. Max was piloting the Freedom while Shiro was piloting the Nu.

"If we can stop that maniac, this will finally end!" Naoto exclaimed firing the Gekka's Radiant Wave Surger, decimating the Cabal.

"This will turn into a free-for-all the moment we bust through their defences!" Shirley exclaimed as her Disk destorys a Cabal Sutherland with its Hadron Blaster.

"We got to get through, no matter what!" Nunnally exclaimed as she fired a Bayron Cannon at the enemy.

The United Army was cutting through the Cabal Legion. The Cabal's first line of defence falls.

"Nina, is the Eliminator ready?" Lelouch asks.

"Already done Lelouch, just pick it up and get ready just in case." Nina said putting on the finishing touches.

Lelouch goes back to the Avalon to pick up the new FLEIJA Eliminator, the countermeasure that should stop the FLEIJA. The United Army was knocking through the defences. The Nu fired its Beam Magnum at a Cabal Colossus, destroying it in one shot. The battery in the Magnum slides out. A new one slides in.

The Nu's Beam Magnum works differently in conjunction with the Beam Rifle. The Magnum uses a Magazine that makes up at least 5 Batteries, the Beam Rifle only uses one Battery that can fire multiple shots before reloading. There is a Magazine that can use 10 batteries for the Magnum.

The Beam Magnum comes with an underbarrel attachment, such as a 4 tube missile launcher. The Nu switches out its Beam Rifle and Shield with 2 Beam Gatling Guns with Shields attached. The Nu fires its Gatling Guns, destroying a few Cabal Sutherlands.

"It's amazing you're not going through what Xingke has put up with when he piloted the Shen Hu." Isaac said. "Either you somehow got used to it, or you may not even be human at all."

"I know." Shiro said as the guns detach and act as Bits as a third Gatling Gun appeared.

The Nu reloads. The Nu could also use a Beam Rifle, however, it is much more weaker than the Magnum. The Nu fires and destroys a Cabal Sutherland while the Gatling Bits destroy some of the Cabal Legionaries. Suddenly, a Hadron Beam Came out of nowhere.

"What?" Shiro muttered as he looked for the shooter, it was a Knightmare similar to the Gawain and the Gareth.

* * *

 _(Play Ace Combat 0 - Morgan)_

It was Agravain, a Knightmare that was one-seated and uses designs close to the Gawain and Gareth along with the Galahad. The one piloting it was Schneizel, who was brainwashed by X.X.

"You are an enemy of my master, you must be destroyed." Schneizel said in a monotone voice.

"Oh boy….. Here we go…." Isaac said.

* * *

 _(Play Ace Combat Zero Soundtrack - Excalibur)_

The Nu and the Agravain duel it out. The Agravain dodged the attacks from the Bits and shoots them all down. The Nu fires its Beam Magnum at the Agravain, it dodged and fires back with its arm mounted Hadron Cannons.

The Nu dodged the Beams. The Agravain fires missiles at the Nu. missile warnings go off.

"Missile! Evade! Evade!" Isaac exclaims as the Nu dodged the missiles and destroyed them with its Vulcans.

Schneizel seizes his chance and attacks the Nu from behind using his Hadron cannon as a melee weapon, a blunt one at that. The Nu dodges the arm but gets a jab to the midsection. Shiro firies his Beam Magnum at the Agravain, it dodged the beam and switches to its close combat mode.

The Agravain draws its swords held in the wrists. The Nu withdraws its Gun and Shield and brings out its 2 Beam Sabers in the forearms as they come out of the wrists and twists itself and activates. The 2 clash blades with each other.

"Schneizel! Snap out of it!" Shiro exclaimed to Schneizel. "You can still do good things! Just come back to us!"

"But I am doing good things, you are in the way." Schneizel says as he knocks the Nu back.

The Agravain switches back to long-range mode. It fires its Hadron Cannons.

"Killing millions of lives is never a good thing!" Shiro exclaimed as he dodged the cannons, switching back to his Magnum and Shield.

"My master told me that human beings are selfish beings, they have no right to live the way they do now, they must be united under a single god, a god who does not hesitate to force the people into submission, a world with order, a world without chaos, a world where peace is reality, and not an illusion." Schneizel explains as he intensifies his attacks.

"You're wrong!" Shiro exclaimed firing his Beam Magnum at the Agravain. "Humanity maybe selfish, but that doesn't mean you have to force peace with terror and fear. Humanity can see peace with each other if we can do it the right way, the way in which all of evil is eradicated once and for all."

"You think the idea in which peace through prosperity will be enough to end all conflicts? That is a false peace." Schneizel said as he fires again with all his weapons.

"That 'false peace' is the only optional peace left! One in which millions will live in fear and oppression is the 'false peace' I'm fighting against!" Shiro exclaimed as he dodged the attack.

"If humanity never learns to never cross the line at all, then war and chaos will repeat itself." Schneizel said. As he fires again.

"So how does that justify the slaughter of thousands?!" Shiro exclaims as he fires back.

"Because the people will never change, not unless you shatter their reason to struggle." Schneizel said as he dodged the beams.

"Humanity was built on struggle. Without it, how can there be a future to look towards to? Without struggle, how can mankind ever have emotions such as happiness, sadness, love, hate, how can people achieve what the desire?" Shiro asked as he fires again.

The Damocles is in range of Pendragon, it aims at the city.

"Fire." X.X said.

* * *

 _(Play Code Geass Lelouch of the Rebellion OST 2 - 21. Final Catastrophe)_

The FLEIJA was fired, the warhead speeds towards the city.

'Damn! The FLEIJA!' Shiro thought as he was kicked to the side.

Slash harkens hold the Nu in place.

"Watch. Watch as how fruitless all your 'struggles' are when comparing that to the hammer of god." Schneizel said as Shiro watched.

The Nemo was going as fast as it could to intercept the FLEIJA, carrying the Eliminator.

"So based on your calculations, if I get the timing just right-!" Nunnally said.

"Yes, it should cancel it out, but hurry! You only have 30 seconds to stop it!" Nina exclaims.

The Nemo gets in front of the FLEIJA. She readies the Eliminator. The FLEIJA is about to detonate.

"Um….. Nunnally? Throw it." Nemo said.

"Not yet." Nunnally said.

The FLEIJA looks as if it is about to burst.

"Nunna!" Nemo said as the FLEIJA turned into a white sphere.

Nunnally throws the spear at the white sphere. For a second, it continued to expand. Suddenly it stops, and then it immediately shrunk and turned into nothing.

"It worked…." Nina said as she breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

"WHAT IS THIS?!" X.X exclaims. "Who dares to ruin my plans?!"

The United Army cheered as Nunnally flew back to the Ikaruga.

"You… YOU….!" X.X says before he begins to grin sinisterly. "YOU IDIOTS!"

Suddenly, 7 Detonations occur all over Pendragon. The Bombs were FLEIJA bombs.

"The Capital! NO!" Odysseus exclaimed.

"Those bastards….." Carine growled as she removed her claws from a Cabal Sutherland.

"N-No." Nunnally muttered.

"We screwed up big time now did we?" Naoto asks solemnly.

"All those people….." Euphemia said.

'But everything was going according to plan…..why did this happen?' Lelouch thought.

"Now you know how pointless struggles are." Schneizel said as he backed off.

The Cabal retreated. Leaving the United Army defeated.

"Mission Failed. We'll…. We'll get'em next time." Isaac said.

'Damn…..' Shiro thought.

After the incident happened, over at least 12,000,000 people had died in Pendragon. All of it that remained, was lost in a huge conflagration. The only question that remains in all of the eyes of the who knew of this was...

 **Who will survive?**


	16. The Fate of All

**Code Geass: The White Devil R2**

 **Act 3: The White Demon Lord Of The Round Table**

 **Stage 16: The Fate Of All**

 **Normal POV**

The United Army had regrouped at Horai Island, HQ for the United Army of the Black, White and Blue Knights. They were being briefed by Zero.

"So the Damocles seems impenetrable?" Naoto asked.

"Well, we can use my Shinkiro to open a path for us to get in. however, due to a huge amount of Cabal Legionaries, we need a force to hold them off while a strike team consisting of me and Shiro along with anyone else will move in and make a opening for the team to get in." Zero explained.

"So we just fight them off until you can get inside?" Asahina asked.

"I know this plan has concerns, but if we have to stop this, we need to act now, whatever it takes." Zero said.

"Alright, I guess if there was another way, you'd find it by now." Naoto said as the rest of the United Army was preparing for sortie.

Shiro was getting ready for the Final Battle, he tried to think back on what Auron said.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"You are X.X." Auron said.

 **Flashback Transition**

"If it's the only way to end all this, then let me be the bullet and the trigger." Shiro said.

"I don't want you to go….." Nunnally said as she wept tears all over his jacket.

 **Flashback over**

'I have to atone for what I had done to millions of lives, those who had family, those who had loved ones, those who have friends. All the blood I got on my hands. And for what X.X did.' Shiro thought.

* * *

Nunnally was on the Ikaruga, having a nightmare from one of her visions.

 **Nunnally POV**

'Why? Why did he have to be so reckless?' I thought as I sobbed on the man I loved, who was fading away.

"Please….. Nunna, don't cry….. Just smile, for me…" Shiro said.

"You promised. You promised we'd be together, so why did you-?" I said before he said something.

"Because I could have never brought myself to let you go through this again….." Shiro said.

That only made me weep even more.

"Please promise me that you will live…. For me…" Shiro said as his eyes began to water, his eyes begin to go blank. "It feels so cold…"

I lay his head near my heart.

"It feels so warm….. Everything's getting all blurry…" Shiro said.

"Shiro-kun…. Please just stay with me." I said.

"May we meet again….. In a better life…" Shiro said as he suddenly completely faded away from my arms.

I wrapped my arms around my waist. Shiro was gone. Shiro… Shiro….. Shiro…..

"SHIROOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed.

Suddenly I found myself in my bedroom. I knew it was coming.

'Oh please god… don't let fate be as I saw it.' I thought as I turned off my Geass and went to sleep.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

The Damocles was flying over Mount Fuji. this was the United Army's last chance to stop the Damocles. Everyone was getting ready for sortie.

Shiro got inside his Nu Strike.

"Our final sortie… to think you'd go into the final battle…" Max said. "While I hold those guys off, you'd better come back alive, got it?"

"Yes." Shiro said as the 2 Strikes launched from the Archangel.

* * *

 _(Play Ace Combat 0 - Valley of Kings)_

The Damocles Strike team consisting of the Shinkiro, Guren SEITEN, Gekka SEITEN, Lancelot and Lancelot Club Albion, the Guinevere Avalon, the Ganymede Nemo Tenshi, and the Nu Strike. The strike team were headed for the Damocles while the others held off the enemy.

"Smash right through, don't even think of hesitating!" Lelouch exclaimed as he fired his Phase Transition Beam at the Cabal.

The United Army was doing great so far, they cutted through the first defence line. They were making their way to the second line. Smashing through enemy troops.

The Shen Hu destroys a few Cabal Sutherlands with its Retractble sword. The Zangetsu slashed a Sutherland in two. The Raiden used its Maser Cannons to eliminate the enemy forces ahead of the United Army.

"We should be approaching the Damocles." Nunnally said as she shot down a Cabal Sutherland.

"We got to cut through!" C.C exclaimed inside her Lancelot Frontier as she fired its rockets.

"For his majesty, stay steadfast!" Jeremiah exclaimed as he fires at a Colossus, destroying it in one shot.

The United Army was doing great in breaking through the second line.

"We're almost there! Come on!" Lelouch exclaimed.

The Strike Force was almost there.

"Not quite Lelouch, you won't interfere any more." X.X said.

Suddenly, Mount Fuji erupts. Flames spewing everywhere.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Guinevere exclaimed.

"All units, deploy shielding now!" Todoh said as a Kamikaze destroyer goes up in flames.

"Damn!" Ohgi exclaimed.

The Ikaruga and some other ships were going down.

"Ohgi!" Naoto exclaimed.

"Captain! Respond! Captain!" Sleggar said trying to raise the Archangel.

"Odysseus! Tell me you're alright! Odysseus!" Guinevere exclaims.

"Of all times!" Cornelia exclaims.

"The path is clear! Don't let their deaths be in vain!" Isaac said.

"Don't worry! We're fine Naoto! Just go!" Ohgi said.

The Shinkiro was close to the Damocles. Lelouch deploys the Absolute Defence Shield and makes a hole inside the defences.

"Go! Hurry!" Lelouch exclaims as everyone in the Strike Team gets inside.

* * *

 _(Play Ace Combat 0 - Avalon)_

"A few Knightmares made it!" a Black Knight said.

"Who made it through? Zero and Shiro?" a Blue Knight said.

The Agravain Schneizel was in was right in front of the team.

"Go! Lulu! Make sure all this madness ends!" Euphie said as the Guren, Gekka, Lancelot, Lancelot Club, and the Guinevere went to hold off Schneizel.

The Shinkiro, Ganymede, and Strike fly up, looking for an entrance.

"What do you hope to accomplish by this foolish struggle?" X.X asks mockingly.

"Because humanity will never surrender to some false god." Lelouch said.

"Our history was that of struggle! Without struggle, nothing will ever happen." Nunnally said.

"Struggle was all we could do up until now, we struggle for the future. You used to struggle for your own ambitions, didn't you?" Shiro said.

"What is the point with struggling when all you get is nothing?" X.X said.

The Lancelot and the Club attack simultaneously, the Agravain shakes off the attack and counters. The Guren and Gekka charge at their foe. The Agravain dodged and kicked the 2 away. The Guinevere attacks with its MVS Spear. The Agravain deflects the attack.

"Humanity will never change, no matter how many times you try, they will not change into what you want them to be." X.X said.

"So that's your solution, forcing them to live in a reality that is stagnant?!" Lelouch exclaims.

"That's despicable!" Nunnally exclaims.

"That won't justify the slaughter of millions!" Shiro said.

X.X laughs at this.

"You fools. I will make a world where peace is a reality, not some ideal you fools had begun. And I'll do it by becoming god, here and now." X.X said.

* * *

The Tidus fired at a Cabal Sutherland, destroying it. A bolt from another Cabal hits the Tidus. The Tidus shoots, but the Cabal outnumber it. The Tidus was slammed with many bolts.

"Not down yet!" Sleggar exclaimed as he roared at his enemy.

The Tidus rams itself to a Cabal, destroying both units. The United Army was getting more casualties.

* * *

"With the Core of the Creator, the FLEIJA, no one can stop me, not even the Lance of Longinus will help you." X.X said.

The Guinevere stabs the Agravain.

"Forgive me Schneizel, at least you can rest easy now." Euphemia said as she pulled the spear out of the Agravain.

The Agravain explodes as the Guinevere got away.

"I will make a world in which struggle is pointless, a world where strife no longer exists, a world that will never defy me." X.X said.

The Group find the Sauron.

* * *

 _(Play Ace Combat 0 - Morgan)_

"Oh you damn idiots. You really are serious about this, aren't you?" X.X asks.

"That's right!" Lelouch exclaims.

"Well if that's the case, then I surrender." X.X says.

"Yeah. nice try, not convinced." Isaac said.

"Well now….. You're not as stupid AS YOU LOOK!" X.X exclaims as the Damocles fired a FLEIJA, knocking the United Army and those of the Cabal down.

* * *

An electric current zaps the group, especially outside the interior. The current stops and everyone on the Damocles felt weak, especially the United Army.

"What is this power?" Lelouch asks.

"Nothing really." X.X said looking at his other half. "Now my other half, i'll give you 2 choices. 1, join me and become god, or 2, stay with those fools and DIE! The choice is yours, I may even let your friends go."

"Don't listen to him… his vocal readings suggests he's lying." Isaac said.

"He's only trying to use you Shiro. Don't listen to him." Lelouch said weakly.

"Shiro-kun…." Nunnally said.

"Fine! I'll do what you want! Just them live!" Shiro exclaimed.

"See, I knew you had it in you." X.X said as he warps Shiro into a dark dimension.

Shiro saw a white haired boy with red eyes.

"Now like you promised, let them go." Shiro said.

"Aw… bad news my other half, looks like we may have to cut the deal." X.X said.

"You monster!" Shiro exclaimed.

"Oh don't feel bad, you won't have to see your friends die. It's their screams you'll have to put up with." X.X said as he laughed. "But I guess your use is nothing."

He slams Shiro with a black lightning bolt. Shiro felt weak.

"Everyone…. I'm sorry." Shiro said.

* * *

A voice came from the darkness.

"Wha?" Shiro said, trying to make out the sound.

The sound became louder, clearer.

* * *

"FIGHT BACK!" it roared.

"Lelouch?" Shiro said.

"Fight back Shiro! You have to fight back! Don't just give up now! Rise!" Lelouch exclaimed.

"What?" X.X wondered.

"Get up you damn idiot! Who in world is gonna save the world if you can't get the hell up?!" Naoto said.

"Get up little one! Fight!" Xingke said.

"You are my pupil! Do I care if **GOD** is watching you kneel?! Get back in there and fight!" Cornelia said.

"Wake up or I'm never letting you on my bike again!" Rivalz said.

"If you don't get the hell up, I'll wake you up myself!" Tamaki said.

"Come on buddy! Don't leave us!" Max said.

"You came this far! Don't give up!" Todoh exclaims.

"Death is overrated! Trust me!" Carine said.

"Please Master Shiro! For Lady Nunnally's sake, you must get up!" Jeremiah said.

"Shut up." X.X said.

"Is that how want your story to end?! Show the world more of your great strength!" Diethard said.

"Get up! You are the White Devil aren't you?!" Wolfsheim said.

"Get up darling! Were not out of the woods yet!" Strangelove said.

"Get up Brother! I taught you to fight, did I not?!" Mitsunari exclaimed.

"Dude, you and I haven't even got on the dance floor yet!" Gino exclaimed.

"You have memories you wanted to remember, don't you?" Anya said.

"Everyone…" Shiro muttered.

"SHUT UP! YOU ARE ALL JUST FOOLS! IDIOTS! INSIGNIFICANT GNATS! YOUR ATTEMPTS ARE MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!" X.X exclaimed.

"Shiro-kun! I will love you no matter what! So please, come back! You promised we'd be together!" Nunnally said.

'Nunnally….' Shiro thought.

He reached out his hand. Thinking about Nunnally.

"NUNNA-CHAN!" Shiro cries out as he returned back into the Nu Strike, out of the Darkness.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SHENANIGANS! ALL OF IT! DAMN ALL OF YOU!" X.X said as the Sauron shook free. "I WILL END YOU ALL!"

"Alright! Let's finish this! Once and for all!" Isaac said.

The Finale draws near… the battle will decide the world's fate….. Will the world be united by courage, justice and truth? Or through fear and oppression?

 **Who will survive?**


	17. Infinity

**Code Geass: The White Devil R2**

 **Act 3: The White Demon Lord of the Round Table**

 **Stage 17: Infinity**

 **AN: Hold on tightly! This is the Sun!**

 **Normal POV**

 _(Play Aksis Theme, Ace Combat 0 - Zero, Fire Emblem Fates OST ~Aqua's Song Brave Ver~, Id (Purpose), Apocalypse Noctis or anything that fits for a final boss.)_

The Sauron fires its Hadron Cannons at the trio. The Trio dodged the attack. The Nu attacks head-on. An aura comes forth from the Nu and hits the Sauron. The Nu fires its Beam Magnum, the Beam is stopped by the S-Field.

"You fool, what did you think THAT would have done?" X.X asks mockingly as an explosion occurs on the Sauron's waist. "WHAT?!"

The Nu goes and removes the Core out of the Sauron. The Core Vanished from sight.

"NO! NOT THE CORE OF JUBILEUS! I NEEDED THAT!" X.X exclaims as he fires his beam cannons from his fingers.

The Strike dodged the Beams. The Trio attacked him from all directions, without the S-field, X.X was not protected.

"Why don't you all JUST DIE!" X.X yells as he fires a Bayron Blast.

A huge explosion on the Damocles deactivates its Blaze Luminous.

* * *

"Now! Charge!" Todoh said as the United Army charged at the Damocles.

"OH WHAT THE HELL!" X.X yells as he fires a Bayron Beam at the United Army, which was blocked by the Shinkiro. "THAT'S IT! I STILL HAVE LOTS OF CABAL TO THROW YOU OFF WITH!"

More Cabal had showed up.

"Hold them off!" Todoh said.

The Nu used its Gatling Bits against the Sauron, which was regenerating. Even without the Core of the Creator, X.X can still regenerate like a normal Immortal. The Shinkiro fired its Phase Transition Cannon at the Giant Knightmare.

"DAMN YOU ALL!" X.X exclaims as he forms the HALO Ring.

The HALO Ring released a huge amount of TERA Energy. Anything that was caught in its energy blast exploded. Thankfully, the United Army got clear just before it happened.

The Nu attacked using its Beam Magnum. It hits the Sauron in the back. The Nu was bathed in light, the light was all gold, covering the unit in a yellowish paint. The Nu attacked with great speed. The Nu attacked using its Beam Sabers.

* * *

'This Light! Adam?!' X.X thought as he braced every attack.

"X.X! I won't let you hurt anyone else!" Shiro exclaimed.

"You fool! Were 2 sides of the same coin! Kill me, you wind up dead to!" X.X exclaimed as he fired all his weapons.

"Even so, you took the lives of those who had family, loved ones, friends, you took them and their dreams!" Shiro exclaimed as he dodged missiles and lasers, his warning alarms won't stop going off.

The Nu fired at the Sauron with its Beam Magnum. The beam hits the Sauron. The Sauron's Jaw opened and let out a huge roar.

"THIS WORLD HAS ALREADY ENDED! I'M JUST MAKING A NEW ONE!" X.X exclaimed.

"This world you're making is one with no life in it at all!" Shiro exclaimed. "People can't change to whom we want them to be, but we can get them to understand why they can change for the better, as long as it's not forced, then People can struggle for that reason."

"Ain't that the most stupidest thing you just said!" X.X exclaimed as he fired his Bayron Cannon.

The Nu dodged the Beam and fires his Beam Magnum and swaps out the mag. The Ganymede draws out its new Beam Magnum. They both aimed at X.X.

"Ready?" Shiro asks.

"Yes." Nunnally said.

The 2 fired their Beam Magnums at the Sauron. The Sauron gets hit and tries to fire back but then X.X recognized this pattern.

'Adam and Lilith? Impossible!' X.X thought as he fired again.

The 2 dodged and fired at the Sauron from multiple angles. The Sauron was being slammed with energy from multiple sides.

"DAMN YOU ALL!" X.X cursed as he fired his Miniature Missile Proximity Launcher.

Thousands of Missiles came down. The 2 dodged the missiles. The United Army made the Dai Longdan their temporary Flagship.

"Unbelievable…" Futaba said. "Their sync ratios went to 400%... Thats amazing."

"400% you say?!" Lloyd exclaimed.

The Ganymede's hand glowed red, the Strike's hand was glowing yellow.

"Nunna-chan." Shiro said.

"Shiro-kun." Nunnally said.

The two touched hands, their hands were warm, like a fire was burning and growing every second. The two felt each other's passion for the other.

"Let's finish this!" Shiro said.

"Right!" Nunnally said.

* * *

 _(Play Burning Finger Theme)_

Their hands overlapped each other. Thrusting their glowing hands, the 2 released a huge energy wave that took the shape of the sigil of Geass.

"The power of Yggdrasil?! NO! NOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" X.X said as the Sauron was showered in the intense blast of heat.

The Sauron was weakened. It was about time to land the finishing blow.

"Now to end this! Once and for all!" Lelouch said, bringing out the spear.

The Nu goes straight in, its hand, still glowing. Shiro roars as he thrusts his glowing right hand into the now weakened Immortal.

"You Idiot! You'll kill us both!" X.X exclaimed.

"Well good then. I wanted the blood on my hands gone, i wanted to end all conflicts through a more peaceful manner, I never wanted to become someone like you." Shiro said. "At least we both can pay for our sins, I rejected all that you had believed in…. BEGONE NOW!"

And just like that, the Sauron exploded, the core of X.X along with it.

'You beat me Adam, you always did…. Brother.' X.X thought before his existence was gone.

The United Army cheered for its victory. The Nu Strike landed on top of Damocles. Shiro began fade out of existence. Nunnally saw the boy begin to fade as he fell on his back, the girl caught him with tears in her eyes.

* * *

 _(Play Iggy Death Theme - JoJo Stardust Crusaders OST or Il mare eterno nella mia anima Jojo's Bizarre Adventure OST Battle Tendency [Italian Shiza theme] or JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable OST - Irreversible Sadness)_

 **Warning: If you think you can handle the feels, then go right on, if you don't, here's a tissue, now take it and wipe those tears.**

"Nunna….. I feel so sleepy….." Shiro said.

"You damn fool, what were you thinking? Why did you have to do that?!" Lelouch asked.

"Because, I guess this world no longer needed me." Shiro said.

Nunnally began to sob for the boy, knowing that the vision she saw is coming true.

"Shiro-kun… please don't go… I don't want you to go…." Nunnally said as she held the boy tightly.

"Nunna, please, don't cry. You're a strong and beautiful woman now, no more tears." Shiro said weakly.

"But still….. You promised. You promised we would be together. So then why does it have to end like this?" Nunnally asked.

"I guess I failed on that part didn't I?" Shiro said.

He saw the girl's eyes filled with sadness.

"Please…. Just… Smile… for me…." Shiro said.

She could not stop crying, her tears fell on the boys face, his eyes begin to water.

"Please, I want to see you smile…. Please….." Shiro said.

"But how? You're going to die, and there's nothing I can do to help you….. And I can't even smile for you." Nunnally said.

"I feel so cold…." Shiro said as his Geass activates. "Nunna-chan…. Please, live…. For me."

The Geass is casted into Nunnally, she will live for Shiro, even if he dies.

"Baka… I wish I could but… but….." Nunnally said.

She lays the boy's head next to her chest.

"It's so warm… I can't see your face…. I'm scared…." Shiro said.

"I'm scared too… living without you would never make me who I am now…" Nunnally said. "Please stay with me… Shiro-kun…."

"May we meet again…... in another life." Shiro said.

Suddenly, the boy vanishes, just before then he smiled. All that was left as a reminder of him was the key of the Nu Strike. Nunnally's eyes became widened. Her arms wrapped her waist. She looked up at the sky.

SHIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nunnally cried out.

Everyone watched as the girl mourned for the boy she had loved. All of them had wished that he did not have to leave them all behind. The United Army had gotten off the Damocles as it fell apart, feeling bitter to the White Demon Lord's passing.

* * *

Everyone had attended his funeral. Everyone who knew him. They all mourned for his death, knowing he was good man.

"Remember what Auron said?" Lelouch asked.

"You mean about him returning would happen if our bonds with him were strong enough?" Naoto said.

"That's right. He'll come back, until then, we live to wait for his return." Lelouch said.

"Thats right, he has to come back, he just has to." Nunnally said holding her key around her neck.

"He has to come back. For our sake." Kallen said.

"He's my pupil, he'll come back. I know it." Cornelia said.

"He will return, his ancestors must allow him to return, otherwise he may be lost forever." Xingke said.

"He has to come back. I know he will." Suzaku said.

"Kinda feels lonesome without him….." Naoto said.

"He's coming back! Whether I want him too or not!" Carine said.

"A soldier never quited, I know he won't quit." Wolfsheim said.

"Come on Buddy, please come back." Max said.

"You know, I really do hope he comes back, or I may as well never see him again." Isaac said.

"He was an honorary member of the Holy Swords, he always will be." Todoh said.

"He must come back, for mistress Nunnally's sake." Jeremiah said.

"Once he comes back, I'll have him see the fruit of his labor." Guinevere said.

"He was the best friend you could ask for." Rivalz said.

"He will not be forgotten. Not in the pages of history or in the hearts of many." Diethard said.

This battle had costed the lives of many. Including that of Sleggar. The most notable loss was Shiro Tokugawa Siegfried, the White Demon Lord of The Round Table.

* * *

 **C's World**

 **Shiro POV**

It's all coming back…. my memories that I had lost. They came back to me. But now I have to remain in C's World.

I saw almost every person who had died. Turns out, once you die, you end up here. I guess heaven or hell never existed to begin with.

I saw a giant white sphere that radiated light. It must have been God.

We talked about what was going on. He said that I may return to the world only when the "X" mark on my forehead disappears.

 **Nunnally POV**

 **Tokyo Settlement, USJ**

It was warm summer day. After what had happened 4 months ago, the Damocles got sent to the Sun, The power of Geass was being studied for several scientific reasons, the technology that is TERA was being investigated, and now Shiro-kun's memorial was made at the center of Ashford Academy.

I missed Shiro-kun….. it was lonely without him. Lelouch had 4 women he was in love with and now he gets to live a life with all of them. But me? I'm all alone without Shiro-kun. I wanted to marry him, but now he's gone.

I saw a butterfly flying by the window. I was in the Aries Villa that stood on the government bureau. The butterfly was white.

A voice emerged from the butterfly.

"To where it all began." It said.

It sounds familiar. like it sounded like Shiro-kun. Wait….. Shiro-kun? Was I hearing things? But it has to be him….. no….. what if…. no…. he has to be alive….. just like Auron said….

'Of course!' I thought. I knew that he was alive! This was the day he'd come back. I followed the butterfly everywhere.

 **Normal POV**

The Royal Family was temporarily staying at Tokyo until the imperial capital of Britannia, which had joined the UFN, was rebuilt. The family watched as Nunnally ran after the white butterfly.

"Either I hit myself so hard, I'm seeing things, or is that Nunnally following a butterfly?" Carine asked.

"What a sight for sore eyes." Guinevere said.

"Nunnally?" Lelouch asked.

"Get over here you little butterfly!" Nunnally exclaimed as she tried to follow it.

The butterfly flew out the building. The butterfly landed on the top of the memorial. School was closed so Nunnally could visit it from time to time. The Ganymede lands in front of it. Nunnally came out of it.

'This feeling…' Nunnally thought as she felt something surrounding the memorial.

 **C's World**

Shiro was beginning to fade away from C's World, being brought back to the real world due to the bonds of his friends.

"So I know that means." Shiro said.

"Yup. You're going back." God said.

"So any warning I need before I go back to the material world?" Shiro asked.

"It's been 4 months. You'll live." God said as the boy was about to go into the material world.

"No regrets." Shiro said as he faded away.

 **Tokyo Settlement**

 **Shiro POV**

I opened my eyes and Nunnally was right there, she was hugging me.

"Nunna-chan….." I said as I wrapped my hands around the girl.

"Shiro-kun…." Nunnally said to me as she hugged me even tighter.

We both headed for the Academy, apparently, everyone started a returning celebration for me. Everyone was glad to have seen me now that it has been 4 months. We celebrated for a long time. Nunnally and I were on the top.

"Shiro-kun… there's something I've been meaning to tell you." Nunnally said.

"And that is?" I ask.

"Will you marry me?" she asked.

I was blown away from that question. I wanted to be with her forever too, but I just wasn't ready.

"Why?" I ask.

"Well it's because of when you freed me from my blindness and inability to walk. I always wanted to be with you, with all of my heart. And now I wanted us to be together so we could start a family, just the two of us….." She said.

"Well then, if it's your wish. Then I accept." I said with full confidence.

* * *

From that point on, we got married. After a year passed, Ohgi and Viletta had a child. Sooner or later Lelouch and his 4 women had kids too. Rivalz and Milly got married, Huey and Nina got married too. Soon, Nunnally and I had a child of our one, we called him Kuro, meaning black in Japanese.

There was a picture I had kept in our bedroom, it was taken during our wedding. Everyone was there. I will always cherish that memory, always.

 **Shiro Tokugawa Siegfried signing off.**

* * *

 _(Play Sora kanata de)_

 _Sora no kanata de arasoi ga hajimaru_  
 _Hoshi ga shizuka ni matataku you ni..._

 _Hagane no yoroi ni mi wo tsutsundara_  
 _Kokoro ga higeki wo matotte shimatta_  
 _Heiwa no negai wa mou kikoenai_  
 _Gareki ga kuzureru oto ni kesarete_

 _Ugokihajimeta rekishi no haguruma_  
 _Mukau saki niwa zetsubou shika nai_  
 _Minna shitte iru noni naze? Naze? Naze?_

 _Sora no kanata de arasoi ga hajimaru_  
 _Hito wa oroka ni ikite wa shinu no_  
 _Dakedo itoshii inochi no tame ni_  
 _Semete asa made inorimashou ka_

 _Heishi ga nagashita chi wa kawakazu ni_  
 _Osanai namida wo shu ni someru deshou_  
 _Seigi to nadzuketa yokubou no moto_  
 _Nikushimi dake ga rensa shite yuku_

 _Shinigami ga matsu jikuu no kouya de_  
 _Saigo ni "ai" no tsuyosa wo shiru no ne_  
 _Minna motte ita noni naze? Naze? Naze?_

 _Sora no kanata de arasoi ga hajimaru_  
 _Sono shikabane ga michi ni naru made_  
 _Ashita umareru inochi no tame ni_  
 _Tsugi no mirai wo inorimashou ka_

 _Sora no kanata de arasoi ga hajimaru_  
 _Hoshi ga shizuka ni matataku you ni..._

* * *

 **AN: Now I'm going to try and rest easy after doing this project, so I'm gonna do some side stories, maybe some lemons but oh well. Just keep one thing in mind...**

" **Who will survive?"**


End file.
